Revendiquée
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Stupéfait de découvrir Bella dans un endroit où elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver, Jasper se trouve dans l'obligation de la marquer pour la protéger. Cela aurait dû être une simple revendication, mais pendant ce bref instant, c'est devenu quelque chose de tellement plus fort. Elle était marquée comme lui appartenant, mais il était déterminé à gagner son amour. UA. OOC
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 18 chapitres, elle est classée M pour le langage le sexe et la violence. En clair, elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

'' - Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Jasper ! '' Alice a pleuré.

Pendant un instant, Jasper a été tenté de l'écouter, d'ignorer l'insistance de sa conscience et de rester dans le cocon bien ordonné qu'Alice avait bâti pour lui. Quand il était avec elle, il oubliait son démon, il oubliait qu'il était un monstre. Hé bien... il ne l'avait peut-être pas tellement oublié, il avait plutôt été capable de l'ignorer. Jasper a secoué la tête. Ce ne serait pas correct. C'était de sa faute si Edward avait demandé à la famille de laisser Bella, c'était de sa faute si elle était en danger.

'' - Je dois y aller, Alice. '' Il a dit.

'' - Peter a tort, Jasper. Si tu vas à Seattle, tu vas revenir à tes anciennes habitudes. Je t'ai vu avec les yeux rouges. '' Alice a crié en saisissant ses épaules.

Jasper s'est débarrassé de sa main. Elle avait raison, il allait avoir les yeux rouges. Il le savait déjà. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'endroit où il devait aller avec des yeux dorés, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer un être humain. Il n'allait jamais tuer un autre être humain, les vampires toutefois... Il avait besoin d'avoir les yeux rouges et il allait les avoir. Il prévoyait déjà de s'arrêter dans une banque de sang à Seattle.

Il a enlevé sa chemise à manches longues et l'a jetée de côté. Il a senti les émotions d'Alice tourner à la pitié et à la peur, mais il l'a ignorée. Il ne pouvait pas cacher qui il était à présent. Il devait prendre tous les avantages possibles. Ses cicatrices suscitaient la peur et il allait probablement avoir besoin d'intimider des gens. Il a sorti un T-shirt d'un tiroir et l'a enfilé. Il s'est détourné d'Alice et s'est dirigé vers la porte en ramassant son sac en cours de route

'' - Tu vas l'attaquer à nouveau si tu pars. '' A murmuré Alice.

Cela a fait stopper Jasper. Elle ne mentait pas... mais Peter avait dit que s'il n'y allait pas et ne détruisait pas Victoria, alors Bella allait mourir. Peter avait toujours raison, mais Jasper avait attaqué Bella auparavant. Il a fermé les yeux au souvenir de l'odeur de son sang. Même son souvenir faisait se tendre ses muscles de désir. Il a secoué la tête. Non, Alice avait tort. Il n'allait pas aller voir Bella. Il allait à Seattle. Là, il obtiendrait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, il allait trouver Victoria et mettre fin à la menace. Peter ne se trompait jamais, mais parfois, Alice le faisait.

Il a tourné la poignée de la porte. Il pouvait sentir la douleur d'Alice derrière lui. Elle était certaine qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et elle avait probablement raison.

* * *

'' - ...Bref, Lauren a dit que ce nouvel endroit allait devenir très à la mode. On s'y entasse. Au rez-de-chaussée, des gens boivent, dansent et passent un bon moment. Ils ont le meilleur des DJ. À l'étage, les gens se prélassent dans les salons et regardent les danseurs. Lauren a dit que seul le beau monde peut monter à l'étage. Elle a dit que c'était un honneur ou quelque chose comme ça. Bien sûr, elle n'y a pas été invitée. '' Jessica a dit avec un petit rire.

Bella l'écoutait seulement à moitié alors qu'elle la laissait la traîner dans la rue. Elle aurait aimé être à la maison, mais elle avait promis à Charlie qu'elle allait essayer.

'' - Es-tu certaine que nous pourrons entrer, Jessica ? '' Angela a dit avec un froncement de sourcils. Bella savait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'être ici.

'' - Lauren a dit que si nous avions bonne mine, l'âge que nous avions n'avait pas d'importance. '' Jessica a dit avec impatience.

 _J'espère que cela signifie que nous ne rentrerons pas._ A pensé Bella.

'' - C'est ici! '' Jessica s'est écriée en lâchant le bras de Bella pour battre des mains. Bella a jeté à Angela un regard suppliant. Elle savait qu'Angela n'était seulement venue que pour s'assurer que Bella sorte de sa maison. Jessica avait traîné Angela chez elle et s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Elles lui avaient fait une mini-cure de jouvence, mettant plus de maquillages sur son visage que Bella n'en avait jamais porté. Bella a essayé de tirer sur sa jupe, elle était trop courte et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait cru que Charlie allait s'opposer à sa tenue et lui permettre de rester à la maison. Malheureusement, Charlie avait souri largement et avait seulement dit aux filles de rester en sécurité.

Bella a étudié la porte vers laquelle Jessica s'était approchée. Il lui semblait qu'elle se trouvait devant un entrepôt. L'homme en face d'elle était habillé comme un garde de sécurité et Bella s'est brièvement demandé si Jessica ne les avait pas conduites au mauvais endroit.

'' - Vous ne devriez pas être ici pendant la nuit, les filles. '' A dit l'homme.

'' - Nous avons entendu dire que c'était ici qu'il fallait venir. '' Jessica a dit avec assurance. Bella se tapotait nerveusement la cuisse. Angela s'est approchée un peu plus près d'elle.

L'homme les a étudiées, les regardant l'une après l'autre avant de secouer la tête et de leur dire de partir.

Jessica a tapé du pied. '' - Vous avez laissé entrer Lauren ! '' Jessica a crié. L'homme l'a ignorées, mais a de nouveau regardé Bella. Celle-ci n'a pas aimé la façon dont il la regardait et elle a passé une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Brusquement, une lampe de poche a été braquée sur elle. Elle a plissé les yeux à l'éblouissement et a reculé d'un pas. L'homme a saisi sa main et a regardé son poignet. Il a passé son pouce sur la cicatrice due à la morsure de James.

Il s'est retourné et a mis la clé dans la serrure. Il a ouvert la porte et a permis à Angela et Jessica d'entrer. Il tenait le poignet de Bella et il les a suivies en la traînant avec lui.

'' - Vous allez toutes les deux prendre le couloir de ce côté. Vous allez bientôt entendre la musique. Votre amie est invitée à l'étage. '' L'homme leur a dit.

Jessica a crié de joie. '' - Oh, attendez que je le dise à Lauren. Je savais que tu serais prise, Bella ! '' A-t-elle dit en battant des mains avec enthousiasme.

Angela semblait moins sûre et a regardé l'homme avec suspicion.

Bella, elle, était certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. '' - Je pense que je préfère rester avec mes amies. '' Elle a dit à l'homme en lui enlevant le bras de sa main.

'' - Mais bien entendu, si vous ne voulez pas y aller, alors vous allez toutes devoir sortir. '' A dit l'homme.

'' - Sortons, Bella. '' Angela a dit sans aucun problème. Bella a regardé son amie, elle savait qu'elle préférait être également assise chez elle, mais Angela avait tout autant besoin de sortir qu'elle. Ben lui avait brisé le cœur et Angela n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis une semaine. Son apparition avec Jessica était un peu la raison pour laquelle elle était sortie avec Jessica.

'' - Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas, Bella, nous pouvons partir. Je suis certaine qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres choses à faire à Seattle. '' Jessica a dit avec un faux sourire. Bella savait qu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de plus que Lauren depuis que la jeune fille avait accepté de sortir avec Mike. La rumeur disait qu'elle avait obtenu beaucoup plus que cela avec lui et Jessica pensait qu'elle avait perdu ses chances avec le jeune homme.

'' - Je vais y aller. Cela pourrait être amusant. '' A-t-elle dit avec le plus grand sourire qu'elle pouvait faire. Il lui semblait faux, mais il a été suffisamment bon pour tromper Jessica. Elle a un peu sautillé et a commencé à marcher dans le couloir. Angela l'a suivie un peu plus lentement, étudiant Bella comme si elle était incertaine de vouloir la laisser.

'' - Cela va aller pour moi, Ang. '' Bella a dit.

Angela a grimacé et a suivi Jessica dans le couloir.

'' - En haut des escaliers, sur la gauche. '' L'homme lui a dit et il a attendu, la regardant monter les escaliers. Bella avait espéré que l'homme allait retourner à l'extérieur et qu'elle pourrait se faufiler dans les toilettes ou ailleurs pour se cacher. Pas de chance, il l'a regardée alors qu'elle montait les marches. Elle a redressé ses épaules et a ouvert la porte.

L'intérieur était faiblement éclairé, confortable et spacieux. Les tables étaient entourées de canapés en face de la piste de danse. Elle pouvait voir les spots lumineux clignoter au-dessus, mais elle ne pouvait guère en voir plus sans se rapprocher. Elle s'est dirigée vers le bar. Elle espérait pouvoir obtenir une boisson et être laissée seule. Elle attendrait quelques heures puis elle irait en bas retrouver ses amies. Même avec simple coup d'œil, elle avait vu que la pièce était remplie de beau monde. Elle doutait que quelqu'un l'approche.

À peine s'était-elle assise qu'une boisson a été placée devant elle. Elle a levé les yeux avec surprise sur le barman. Il lui a souri et s'est éloigné. Bella a regardé son verre avec nervosité, elle espérait simplement que ce n'était pas de l'alcool. Elle a pris une gorgée pour goûter et a réalisé que c'était simplement un jus d'orange. Elle a senti des yeux sur elle et s'est tournée brusquement, simplement pour voir un homme avec des yeux rouges la lorgner. Bella a laissé tomber son verre de surprise, mais l'homme l'a rattrapé avant même qu'une goutte ne soit renversée.

'' - À qui appartiens-tu ma succulente beauté ? '' Il a demandé.

La bouche de Bella a béé de stupéfaction. Appartenir ? Il a saisi son poignet et l'a porté à son visage pour le sentir, comme s'il reniflait la cicatrice.

'' - Est-ce que le vampire qui t'a marquée comme son animal domestique a perdu son intérêt pour toi ? Cette marque est ancienne. Je ne vais pas négliger une telle beauté. '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire sinistre.

Bella a senti son cœur s'emballer. '' - Animal domestique ? Elle a chuchoté.

L'homme s'est mis à rire. '' - Ne le savais-tu pas ? Tu dois avoir senti la brûlure de cette marque. Pas suffisamment pour que le venin te transforme, mais suffisamment pour que tu souffres vachement. ''

Bella a été perplexe. Edward n'avait-il pas été obligé de sucer le venin pour arrêter la transformation ? Cela avait été un acte héroïque... pas vrai ?

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'un animal domestique ? Elle a demandé. Edward ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet.

L'homme a souri et a caressé son poignet. '' - Un animal domestique est, fondamentalement, un repas maintenu en vie afin que nous puissions nous nourrir d'eux à maintes reprises.

Bella a haleté avec horreur.

'' - Je vois, ne prends pas un air aussi horrifié, il y a du plaisir avec la douleur et je te promets que je vais pouvoir te donner beaucoup de plaisir. Donne-moi ce que je veux... ou je vais le prendre. '' A-t-il dit en la tirant brusquement vers lui. Elle a senti ses cheveux être écartés de son cou. Elle voulait crier, mais elle était trop épouvantée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part fermer les yeux et attendre l'inévitable. Elle a entendu un homme crier de fureur et elle a ouvert les yeux juste à temps pour le voir être éjecté loin d'elle. Elle a regardé vers son sauveur. Cheveux blonds et muscles toniques... Jasper ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui, l'homme portait un T-shirt. Jasper portait toujours des chemises à manches longues.

'' - Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, Major. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était la vôtre. Vous devriez renouveler votre demande afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur. '' L'homme qui l'avait terrifié a bégayé.

Elle a senti des bras froids l'envelopper et l'entraîner après l'avoir fait descendre de son tabouret de bar.

'' - Un salon privé. '' Son sauveur blond a dit. Jasper ? Bella a essayé de lever la tête vers son visage, mais il était caché de sa vue par ses cheveux et les lumières tamisées. Le barman lui a donné une clé. Elle s'est sentie entraînée. Elle a supposé qu'elle aurait dû lutter contre cela, mais elle était toujours sous le choc de ce que le vampire avait dit et avait l'intention de lui faire.

L'homme a ouvert la porte et a poussé Bella à l'intérieur. Il s'est retourné et a verrouillé la porte alors que Bella attendait avec incertitude qu'il se retourne. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle espérait. Elle était pratiquement sûre que c'était Jasper. Avait-il utilisé cela comme occasion pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé à sa fête d'anniversaire ? Cela avait-il réellement de l'importance à présent qu'Edward et les Cullen l'avaient abandonnée ? Elle était peut-être prête à mourir, la vie était devenue insupportable et ce serait une fin appropriée de sa vie. Une amoureuse des vampires tuée par le frère vampire de son amoureux. Une tragédie ou peut-être une comédie. Bella a laissé échapper un petit rire.

L'homme a finalement commencé à se retourner. Bella a retenu son souffle et a attendu.

'' - Jasper. '' Elle a murmuré en voyant son visage familier... ses yeux... ses yeux étaient rouges. Bella a reculé, ses genoux la lâchant quand elle a heurté un lit. Elle est tombée maladroitement dessus et s'est ensuite ruée sur le bord du lit à la hâte. Elle s'est lovée dans un coin, se blottissant en position fœtale. Elle a senti son calme factice l'atteindre, mais elle l'a ignoré.

'' - Bella, je te promets que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. '' Jasper a dit de sa voix douce et profonde.

Elle avait toujours aimé sa voix, mais elle n'était pas sur le point de se laisser berner. Elle est restée là où elle était, les bras sur sa tête. Elle a presque ri d'elle-même, il n'y avait pas cinq minutes elle était prête à mourir et à présent, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que ce soit exactement ce qui allait se passer. Elle a entendu un mouvement et elle s'est crispée encore plus.

Elle a attendu qu'il la saisisse, mais quand cela n'a pas été le cas, elle a ouvert un œil par curiosité simplement pour le voir faire les cent pas en face de la porte. Il marmonnait à lui-même, trop faiblement pour que Bella entende toutes ses paroles. Elle pouvait saisir quelques mots toutefois. Elle l'a entendu dire ...la seule façon... quelque chose au sujet d'un Raphaël... marque... Victoria... Ce nom lui a fait lever la tête.

'' - Victoria ? '' Elle a répété. Edward lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était plus en danger du clan de James. Laurent était en Alaska et il avait dit que Victoria n'était pas la compagne de James. Peut-être que Jasper connaissait une autre Victoria. Après tout, il était âgé de plus d'un siècle. Il devait sûrement connaître plus d'une Victoria. Elle a levé les yeux en sortant de ses rêveries pour voir Jasper l'étudier attentivement.

'' - Je vais te marquer, Bella. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une autre façon de te faire sortir d'ici en toute sécurité. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix confiante.

'' - Quoi ? '' Bella s'est exclamée. '' - Pas question. Cet imbécile de vampire m'a dit qu'une marque signifiait que j'allais être simplement une espèce de poche de sang ambulante pour toi. Trouve autre chose. '' A-t-elle dit durement.

Bella a crié quand il l'a levée de sa position sur le lit. Elle a lutté quand il l'a attirée plus près de lui, mais il a facilement épinglé ses bras et les a tenus d'une seule main. Il l'a bloquée contre le mur et a utilisé son corps pour la maintenir en place.

'' - Chhhh... '' Il a soufflé alors qu'il écartait ses cheveux de son cou. Bella a frissonné dans un mélange de peur et de quelque chose d'autre... Son toucher était si doux. La main qui tenait ses bras captifs était comme de l'acier et le corps qui se pressait contre elle était comme une cage, mais son toucher... La chair de poule est apparue sur sa peau et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui.

Il a enroulé une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt et il l'a portée à son nez. Bella a vu une expression de plaisir apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux et sentait ses cheveux. Elle a senti des papillons danser au fond de son estomac devant cette vision. Il a ouvert les yeux d'un rouge profond et a regardé Bella, elle s'est légèrement raidie. Il allait la marquer contre son gré, elle aurait dû se battre.

Avec cette pensée, elle a commencé à se tortiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa bouche fraîche effleurer son oreille. Ensuite elle a senti un petit pincement et elle n'a pas pu empêcher de sortir un petit gémissement de plaisir. Comment faisait-il ? Est-ce qu'il manipulait ses émotions ? Elle ne le croyait pas cependant alors que ses lèvres se promenaient sur son cou. Il l'a embrassée et l'a léchée de manière délicieuse et elle a senti sa respiration accélérer.

Elle a senti une vive douleur et une légère brûlure. Elle devrait lutter contre cela... Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas cela. Au lieu de cela, ses bras ont serpenté autour de sa taille et elle l'a attiré à elle. Ses mains se sont déplacées dans son dos, se déplaçant de sa taille pour descendre et s'arrêter sur son cul. Il l'a attirée à lui et elle a senti la preuve de son excitation. Elle a gémi et l'a attiré à elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui afin qu'ils se touchent intimement tandis qu'elle déplaçait sa tête en l'inclinant sur le côté afin de lui permettre un meilleur accès à son cou.

Jasper a commencé à bouger, lentement au début, mais il a rapidement pris de la vitesse. Le plaisir qui a parcouru son corps a causé à sa respiration de se transformer en halètement et elle a gémi son nom à maintes reprises. La sensation a atteint son apogée et Bella a crié son nom quand elle a atteint son sommet. Jasper a retiré ses dents de son cou et a enfoui son visage contre son cou en le léchant tandis que son corps frissonnait contre elle.

Combien de temps sont-ils restés là, Bella ne le savait pas, mais finalement, Jasper a levé la tête et elle a posé ses pieds sur le sol. Elle est presque tombée parce que ses jambes étaient trop instables pour la soutenir, mais Jasper l'a attrapée et la portée doucement sur le lit. Il a tiré les couvertures autour d'elle puis a tiré son corps près du sien. Bella savait qu'elle aurait dû lui crier dessus, mais en cet instant, elle était simplement fatiguée... _et satisfaite_ , a-t-elle pensé avec un doux sourire.

* * *

Jasper détestait cet endroit. Les humains à l'étage inférieur pensaient qu'ils allaient s'amuser et rencontrer du beau monde, quand en réalité, la seule chose qu'ils étaient réellement, c'était un buffet pour les vampires qui les regardaient. Il a regardé autour de lui et a vu quelques animaux de compagnie humains parmi les vampires. Il détestait la pratique qui consistait à garder les humains comme animaux de compagnie.

Il a scruté les vampires, à la recherche d'Alissa. Elle était censée avoir quelques informations sur l'endroit où se cachait Victoria. Il était assis là depuis une heure et elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. Jasper sentait la soif de sang des vampires à proximité de la porte augmenter et il s'est retourné pour voir quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir ici.

Bella a regardé autour d'elle avec nervosité avant de prendre un siège au bar. Il a tendu son don pour sentir ses émotions, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait seule... ressentait une profonde tristesse... et elle ne voulait pas être ici. Il espérait qu'elle partirait avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive. Il a failli se diriger vers elle, mais le souvenir de la prédiction d'Alice l'a arrêté. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il l'a donc simplement regardée dans l'ombre alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

La porte s'est ouverte une nouvelle fois et Jasper a tourné les yeux pour voir Raphaël et un couple d'autres vampires à la porte qui balayaient la foule du regard. Merde ! Jasper s'est enfoncé plus profondément dans l'ombre et a envoyé une vague de désintérêt. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant.

Il avait tué un des hommes de main de Raphaël la semaine dernière. L'homme terrorisait une jeune fille. Jasper ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester assis et regarder pendant que l'homme violait et tuait la jeune fille. Il avait arraché la tête du vampire puis avait intimidé Raphaël pour qu'il le laisse partir sans se battre. Ce n'était pas une chose intelligente à faire. Il avait nui à la réputation et à la fierté de Raphaël. À présent, il était à sa recherche dans l'espoir de retrouver les deux en décapitant Jasper.

Jasper savait qu'il pouvait descendre Raphaël en se battant un contre un, mais Raphaël avait toujours cinq sinon plus de vampires avec lui. Il pourrait peut-être en prendre plusieurs... ou peut-être pas, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de s'être occupé de Victoria. Les rumeurs sur sa création d'une armée de nouveau-nés le concernaient. Il devait faire en sorte que Bella soit en sécurité et puis, cela ne le dérangerait pas de risquer sa vie dans un combat avec ce bâtard arrogant et ses sbires.

Il a senti la crainte de Bella pointer et a regardé dans sa direction. Un vampire était assis à ses côtés, sa main enlevant ses cheveux de son cou. Jasper s'est déplacé sans réfléchir. Il a jeté l'homme loin d'elle avant de faire face au vampire qui avait osé la toucher.

'' - Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, Major. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était la vôtre. Vous devriez renouveler votre demande afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur. '' L'homme a bégayé. Jasper a grogné en signe d'avertissement, déchiré entre l'envie de mettre en pièces le vampire et son besoin de protéger Bella.

Le besoin de la garder en sécurité l'a emporté et il l'a attirée contre lui.

'' - Un salon privé. '' Il a aboyé au barman.

'' - Tu ne pourras pas la faire sortir d'ici sans l'avoir revendiquée, Major. J'ai vu au moins cinq autres vampires la regarder. Si elle sort de cette pièce sans être marquée, tu devras te battre pour te frayer un chemin et sortir d'ici et je ne veux pas particulièrement que mon club soit détruit. '' L'homme a dit trop vite pour que Bella l'entende. Il lui a remis les clés et a regardé sur sa gauche en hochant légèrement la tête.

Du coin de l'œil, Jasper a vu Raphaël et ses hommes être poussés vers la sortie. Il a brièvement envisagé l'idée de courir jusqu'à la porte, mais il a senti la soif de sang des autres vampires dans la pièce. Le barman avait raison, il ne pourrait pas la faire sortir d'ici sans se battre et il ne pouvait pas être certain que Bella serait en sécurité s'il devait se battre trop longtemps.

Il a pris les clés et a commencé à entraîner Bella vers le salon aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans qu'elle ne soit trop paniquée. Il a ouvert la porte et l'a fait entrer. Il lui a tourné le dos pendant qu'il fermait la porte. Il avait peur de se retourner, peur de sa réaction à la couleur de ses yeux. Il a pris une profonde respiration inutile et s'est retourné lentement.

'' - Jasper. '' Elle a chuchoté en le reconnaissant quand ses yeux se sont posés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ses yeux rouges, puis elle a commencé à reculer, trébuchant sur le lit avant de se blottir dans un coin. Sa peur était tellement épaisse qu'il pouvait presque la goûter. Il a essayé de la calmer avec son don, mais elle ne l'a pas laissé faire. Elle est restée là où elle était, les yeux hermétiquement fermés et ses mains couvrant sa tête.

'' - Bella, je te promets que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. '' Jasper a dit de sa voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait gérer. Cela ne l'a pas fait bouger.

Jasper a levé les mains de frustration et a commencé à faire les cent pas en face du lit.

''- Je dois la marquer. Je ne veux pas la marquer, mais c'est le seul moyen. Si Raphaël n'avait pas été debout devant la porte, j'aurais pu la sortir d'ici à l'instant où j'ai jeté ce pauvre type loin d'elle. Une marque.. Edward me tuerait. J'aurais dû écouter Alice, mais elle aurait été en danger à cause de Victoria... '' Il a marmonné dans sa barbe.

'' - Victoria ? '' Bella a murmuré en le regardant. Il pouvait sentir sa confusion et sa peur. À cet instant, il a décidé qu'il allait la marquer. Il allait tout simplement la marquer comme animal domestique, ce qui la ferait désireuse de lui faire plaisir, mais il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de lui donner des ordres, il ne devait pas interférer avec sa vie. Edward serait énervé, mais il n'avait pas réellement le droit de dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'il n'était pas ici pour la protéger comme il aurait dû le faire. Il lui ferait une marque légère puis ne la reverrait jamais. Il allait trouver Victoria et la tuer, puis il redeviendrait un nomade.

'' - Je vais te marquer, Bella. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une autre façon de te faire sortir d'ici en toute sécurité. '' Lui a-t-il dit d'une voix confiante.

'' - Quoi ? '' Bella s'est exclamée. '' - Pas question. Cet imbécile de vampire m'a dit qu'une marque signifiait que j'allais être simplement une espèce de poche de sang ambulante pour toi. Trouve autre chose. '' Ses yeux crachaient du feu en le regardant. Jasper a presque souri, mais il savait que cela ne passerait pas très bien. Il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de la convaincre et il avait des doutes sur ses capacités à le faire. Il l'a soulevée, plaquant ses mains derrière elle et la forçant à se mettre le dos au mur.

Bella a crié, mais Jasper a fait la sourde oreille. C'était le seul moyen...

'' - Chhhh... '' Il a soufflé alors qu'il enlevait ses cheveux de son cou. Il a touché son cou... Sa peau était douce et chaleureuse. La chair de poule a fait irruption sur son cou nu et il a pu sentir son excitation. Elle s'est penchée vers lui et Jasper a presque grogné de désir.

Il a enroulé une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et l'a portée à son nez, respirant son odeur. Elle était enivrante et il a fermé les yeux de plaisir. Il a senti un pic dans son excitation et il a ouvert les yeux. Il pouvait sentir sa perplexité se battre en son sein entre l'excitation et la peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur... elle a commencé à se tortiller et il a effleuré son oreille avec ses lèvres sur toute sa longueur avant de mordre son lobe. Elle a gémi en réponse et Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de réagir alors qu'il s'est senti devenir dur. Il devait arrêter cela... juste un avant-goût.. Il a passé ses lèvres le long de son cou, le léchant doucement comme s'il le dégustait. Elle était meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait rêvé... Sa respiration s'est approfondie et bientôt, elle a haleté de plaisir. Toutes ses pensées au sujet de s'arrêter ont disparu quand il a plongé ses dents dans sa chair tendre.

À la seconde où son sang a touché sa langue... Il a immédiatement su de façon spontanée... avec sa réaction envers lui.. sa réaction à lui envers elle. Elle était celle qui était faite pour lui et il était fait pour elle. Il n'allait pas simplement la marquer légèrement comme son animal domestique... non, elle était sa compagne et il allait la réclamer. Le voulait-elle ? Il ne pourrait pas la réclamer si elle ne voulait pas... Ses bras se sont enroulés autour de lui en le tirant à elle dans ce qui était une acceptation de sa morsure... de son venin... de lui. Jasper a passé sa main dans son dos, agrippant son cul pour la mettre en contact avec son désir. Elle l'a surpris en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui. Cette jupe pécheresse qu'elle portait s'est retroussée vers le haut, lui permettant de saisir ses cuisses chaudes.

Il a commencé à bouger contre elle et elle a fait correspondre ses mouvements avec les siens en cambrant son cou encore plus pour lui. Il a grogné doucement à ce signe de soumission. Elle a commencé à chanter son nom et il a pensé qu'il allait exploser... mais il s'est retenu pour l'attendre. À la seconde où il l'a entendu crier pendant son orgasme, il est venu. Il l'a tenue pendant que leurs deux corps frémissaient de plaisir. Il a léché doucement sa marque en la scellant avec soin. Il avait l'impression d'être perdu, son amour pour elle était écrasant, plus qu'il ne se pensait capable de ressentir avec ce sentiment.

Elle a posé ses jambes sur le sol, mais elles étaient trop faibles pour maintenir son poids. Il l'a rattrapée avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il l'a soulevée et l'a posée délicatement sur le lit. Il l'a recouverte avec les couvertures puis s'est couché à ses côtés. Elle s'est blottie contre lui avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il a étudié son visage pendant qu'elle dormait, de temps en temps, il levait la main et caressait son visage.

Il n'avait pas voulu la réclamer. C'était censé être une petite marque. Alice avait raison, il l'avait attaquée et l'avait forcée... non, Jasper a arrêté ce train de pensées. Il n'aurait pas pu la réclamer si elle n'avait pas voulu. Ses doigts se sont posés sur la marque sur son cou. Elle a gémi dans son sommeil et il a souri. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Il était certain qu'elle allait se battre avec lui. Il avait beaucoup appris sur Isabella Swan pendant qu'il la réclamait. Elle n'était pas la jeune fille timide et servile qu'elle avait l'habitude d'interpréter. Il attendait avec impatience le défi qu'elle allait lui donner. Elle était sienne, il l'avait réclamée, à présent il allait la protéger et... gagner son amour.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

Bella s'est réveillée lentement, s'étirant alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, appréciant simplement les bonnes sensations qu'elle avait. Depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas réveillée en se sentant aussi bien, et pas simplement seule et malheureuse ? Elle a souri doucement. Elle se sentait en sécurité, heureuse et un peu endolorie.

Elle a ouvert les yeux s'attendant à voir Edward. Seulement lui pouvait la faire se sentir comme cela... enfin, presque comme cela. Il ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi bien. Au lieu de cela, elle a vu Jasper. Pendant une minute, elle l'a regardé avec stupéfaction, puis les souvenirs ont commencé à remplir son esprit. Elle a levé une main et a senti la marque sur son cou. Elle était sensible, mais pas de façon douloureuse. La toucher la faisait frémir avec... non !

'' - Enfoiré ! '' Elle a crié en le bousculant pour sauter hors du lit. Il n'a pas bougé. Il est seulement resté couché-là à la regarder avec un sourire amusé. Ce qui l'a rendue encore plus furieuse. Elle a commencé à chercher frénétiquement ses chaussures. Elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici, loin de la folie et loin de sa trahison envers Edward. Non, elle a pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas se sentir coupable, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été une participante consentante. Jasper avait seulement pris ce qu'il voulait.

Elle a finalement retrouvé ses chaussures et elle a commencé à les mettre. Ses mains tremblaient tellement forts qu'il lui a fallu cinq bonnes minutes, mais elle a finalement réussi. Elle s'est levée avec fureur et a commencé à ouvrir la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ait même tourné la poignée, Jasper était là et a poussé la porte avec sa main, la maintenant fermée. Bella a tiré sur la poignée de frustration.

'' - Tu ne pars pas sans moi. Ce n'est pas sûr. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix calme. Elle a un peu frissonné, mais l'a caché en tapant du pied. Elle s'est déplacée loin de lui et a posé une main sur sa marque.

'' - Je croyais que cela me marquait comme étant ta propriété, ta banque de sang ambulante. Certainement personne ne va arrêter l'animal domestique du grand Jasper Hale ! '' Bella a dit avec sarcasme.

Le bâtard a réellement eu le culot de lui sourire à nouveau.

'' - C'est Jasper Whitlock et je ne t'ai pas marquée comme animal domestique. '' A-t-il dit calmement. Il était beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Elle voulait le frapper, mais savait qu'elle ne ferait que se blesser elle-même. Il devait y avoir un moyen d'effacer ce sourire satisfait de son visage.

'' - Alors que diable est-ce ? '' Elle a crié en montrant la marque sur son cou. Le sourire est resté sur son visage, si c'est possible, il est même devenu plus grand.

'' - Je t'ai marquée comme étant ma compagne. '' A-t-il dit calmement.

Bella a été terrassée. Compagne ? Sûrement que cela ne signifiait pas ce qu'elle pensait que cela voulait dire. ''- Qu...que veux-tu dire ? '' Elle a bégayé.

'' - Cela signifie que tu es à moi. '' A-t-il dit, ses yeux rouges brûlants de désir. Le cœur de Bella a commencé à accélérer, elle a été envoûtée par ce regard et sa respiration est brusquement devenue difficile. Non ! Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire à nouveau. Elle avait déjà trahi Edward une fois, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire à nouveau.

'' - Je ne suis pas à toi. Je n'ai jamais consenti à cela. Je me souviens clairement t'avoir dit non, que je ne voulais pas que tu me marques. Je ne veux pas de toi, je veux Edward. Edward est mon compagnon... '' Elle n'a pas pu terminer parce qu'il lui a grogné dessus dès que le nom d'Edward est sorti et il l'a prise dans ses bras.

'' - Je n'aurais pas pu te revendiquer sans ta permission. Cela exige l'accord des deux parties. '' Ses yeux étaient à nouveau dans les siens une nouvelle une fois.

Bella s'est léchée les lèvres avec nervosité. '' - Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu me le demander ni de t'avoir dit oui. '' Elle a chuchoté.

Il s'est approché encore plus, mettant sa bouche près de son oreille. ''- Tu as dit oui quand tes bras m'ont tiré plus près de toi. '' Elle a senti ses dents mordiller le lobe de son oreille et elle a combattu le frisson qui l'a parcourue. Ses mains voulaient s'accrocher à ses épaules et le serrer plus proche d'elle, mais elle les a serrées en poings et les a gardées à ses côtés.

'' - Tu as dit oui quand tu as enroulé tes jambes autour de ma taille. '' Il a dit, sa main glissant le long de son corps d'une façon qui a envoyé des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

'' - Tu as dit oui avec la façon dont tu as incliné ton cou pour moi. '' A-t-il dit, sa langue taquinant la marque sur son cou. Pendant un instant, elle a cédé aux sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir, laissant ses mains se desserrer pour s'accrocher à sa chemise et l'approcher, mais elle s'est ensuite souvenue qu'elle était censée être avec Edward. Elle l'a repoussé. Il ne l'en a pas empêché. Respirant avec difficulté, elle a levé les yeux vers son visage, encore une fois furieuse devant le regard arrogant qu'il portait.

'' - J'imaginais que c'était Edward ! '' Elle a dit, voulant effacer ce regard de son visage. Elle a réussi. Il a grogné et l'a tirée de nouveau contre lui, l'embrassant durement. Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire se sentir aussi bien, mais il l'a fait et Bella s'est sentie répondre à la passion qu'il y avait dans son baiser. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui et ses mains se sont déplacées de sa chemise pour enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules, touchant les cheveux sur sa nuque, jouant avec les mèches soyeuses qui se trouvaient là. Des frissons ont traversé son corps. Il s'est reculé et a enlevé ses bras de sur lui.

Pendant un moment, elle s'est sentie perdue sans son toucher... puis elle a entendu sa voix froide. '' - Ce n'était pas le nom d'Edward que tu scandais, c'était le mien. '' Il a dit en lui saisissant la main.

* * *

 _Merde, cette femme le poussait à bout._ Jasper a pensé en la sortant de la pièce pour la conduire au bar. Il a rapidement repris le contrôle de lui-même quand il a senti la soif de sang et une bonne vieille luxure toute simple venant des vampires en face d'eux. Il a froncé les sourcils, voulant laisser sortir sa frustration. Une bonne bagarre de bar conviendrait parfaitement, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques avec Bella. Il a envoyé une vague d'ennui et s'est mis à marcher vers le bar plus rapidement.

Il est arrivé à la porte sans incident et a jeté les clés sur le comptoir. Il a remarqué que Raphaël avait effectivement quitté l'endroit. Il devait certainement un service au barman. Bella a commencé à s'éloigner de lui, essayant de libérer sa main de son emprise. Il l'a ignorée et a continué vers la porte. Il a senti sa colère augmenter, mais il l'a ignorée. Elle semblait ressentir deux choses pour lui, la colère et la luxure. Hé bien, il y avait une bonne dose de culpabilité présente également, mais il supposait que c'était envers elle. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle trahissait Edward alors que ce salaud l'avait abandonnée, il ne savait pas.

'' - Écoute, Néanderthal, je suis venue avec Angela et Jessica. Je dois rentrer à la maison avec elles sinon elles vont être inquiètes. '' Bella lui a crié.

Jasper s'est arrêté et s'est tourné vers elle. Son visage était rouge, ses poings serrés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il avait simplement envie de l'embrasser comme un fou, mais il s'est battu pour se retenir. Il aimait les femmes fougueuses... hé bien, cette femme fougueuse, a-t-il rectifié.

'' - Sont-elles dans le club ? '' Il a demandé avec un sourire. Il savait que son sourire l'énervait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle était simplement tellement... parfaite. Il a saisi sa main et s'est dirigé vers le couloir, suivant la musique.

Il a ouvert la porte pour découvrir une mer de corps. Pendant un moment, leurs émotions l'ont accablé et il a un peu vacillé. Il a senti l'inquiétude de Bella et il a redressé ses épaules. Le sang ne le dérangeait pas, il se nourrissait de sang humain venant d'une banque de sang et de ce fait, c'était plus facile pour lui d'être autour des humains. De plus, le goût du sang de Bella était encore sur sa langue et il ne voulait pas le perdre déjà. Parfois cependant, dans une foule comme celle-ci, son don rendait les choses difficiles et il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il devait se concentrer et bloquer tout cela.

Il a parcouru la foule du regard. Il a facilement découvert Jessica assise à une table avec Angela et deux gars. Il a tiré sur le bras de Bella, l'apportant plus étroitement près de lui. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il la perde par inadvertance dans cette foule. Il a senti l'abandon de Bella et a su qu'elle avait pensé à lui échapper. Il lui a donné une légère pression et il a commencé à marcher délibérément vers ses amies. '' - Salut les filles. '' Jasper a dit quand ils ont atteint la table.

Les deux filles l'ont regardé avec surprise, puis se sont tournées vers Bella avec des questions dans les yeux. Jessica a récupéré la première et s'est levée.

'' - Jasper, je croyais que tu étais parti à l'Université ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Je l'ai fait, mais l'Université n'était pas pour moi, alors je suis revenu à Seattle pour trouver un emploi. '' Il a menti facilement.

Jessica a eu un petit rire et Jasper a senti monter la colère de Bella. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces yeux rouges ? '' Elle a demandé en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Putain, cette fille était audacieuse. Il a senti la jalousie de Bella et a décidé de la pousser à bout.

'' - Hé bien chérie, j'étais à une soirée dont le thème était les vampires. '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire narquois. '' - Des verres de contacts de couleur, tu les aimes ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Oui... '' Jessica a soufflé, sa main se déplaçant sur sa poitrine. Jasper espérait sincèrement que Bella ferait bientôt quelque chose, il n'aimait vraiment pas que cette fille le touche.

Bella ne l'a pas déçu, elle a attrapé la main pour l'enlever de sur lui et l'a repoussée. '' - Ôtes tes pattes de là ! Il a une petite amie. '' A-t-elle dit en serrant les dents. Le sourire de Jasper s'est élargi, elle l'acceptait comme petit ami...

'' - Alice est ma meilleure amie et je ne vais pas te laisser tripoter son homme en face de moi ! '' Bella a terminé. Jasper a été déçu, mais ne l'a pas laissé voir à Bella.

'' - Jasper va m'emmener voir Alice. Est-ce que cela vous dérange, les filles, si je retourne à la maison avec lui ? '' Bella a demandé en regardant Angela et en évitant de regarder Jessica. Elle n'a pas attendu de réponse alors qu'elle tirait sur le bras de Jasper pour l'éloigner.

'' - Passez une bonne soirée, mesdames. '' A-t-il dit, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de la pousser un peu plus à bout.

Jessica a ricané et même Angela a rougi. Bella s'est retournée et a frappé son bras. '' - Arrête ça ! '' A-t-elle sifflé.

Jasper a ri et s'est laissé entraîner hors du club. Une fois dehors, il a ôté son manteau et l'a drapé autour de ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas sentir le froid, mais elle le pouvait. Il a tendu la main pendant qu'ils marchaient, en attente de ses inévitables questions. Étonnamment, elle était calme. Elle était toujours en colère, il pouvait le sentir autour d'elle, mais pour l'instant, elle réfléchissait.

'' - Alors, je suis certain que tu te demandes ce que signifie être compagnons ? '' Il avait prévu d'attendre ses questions, mais finalement il avait craqué le premier et c'est lui qui lui a demandé.

Bella a reniflé. ''- Je ne suis pas certaine de te faire suffisamment confiance pour me dire la vérité. ''

Pour la première fois, elle l'a mis en colère sans avoir besoin de mentionner Edward. Il s'est arrêté et l'a tirée vers lui. '' - Je peux avoir menti à Jessica et à Angela par nécessité, ma chérie, mais je ne suis pas un menteur et je ne te mentirai jamais. '' Il lui a dit en soutenant ses yeux écarquillés avec son propre regard furieux.

Bella a dégluti mais a hoché lentement la tête. '' - Très bien. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Quelle en sera l'incidence pour moi ? '' Elle a demandé en montrant son cou.

Il a tendu la main et a caressé la marque. Bella a fermé les yeux et s'est penchée vers son toucher. Elle était tellement passionnée... tellement sensible... Jasper a laissé retomber sa main. '' - Cela signifie que pour le reste de ma vie, je ressentirai une traction pour toi. Je ne serai jamais capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, d'être intime avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je serai en mesure de te trouver n'importe où et je te connaîtrai mieux que quiconque. ''

La bouche de Bella a béé de stupéfaction.

''- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, je ne connais pas tes secrets, mais quand j'ai goûté ton sang, il m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a parlé de ton grand cœur plein d'amour et de ton courage, de ton acceptation facile des autres, de ta passion ardente et de ta forte volonté. J'ai voulu mettre une petite marque sur toi juste assez pour te donner ma protection, mais pas suffisamment pour interférer dans ta vie, mais une fois que j'ai goûté ton sang... j'ai su, et je devais te réclamer pour moi. Tu es une bougie dans l'obscurité, une lumière qui brille dans mon monde de ténèbres. Ton sang coule à présent dans mes veines et me fait me sentir vivant. '' Jasper a dit, mettant son cœur à nu. C'était probablement trop tôt pour lui dire tout cela, mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui pour lui dire la vérité.

Bella n'a rien dit, mais a enroulé étroitement ses bras autour d'elle. Jasper a mis sa main sur le bas de son dos et a commencé à la pousser vers l'avant. Il était déçu, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas admettre un amour impérissable pour lui, mais il l'avait espéré. Ses émotions ne trahissaient rien, elles étaient chaotiques, allant de la confusion à la culpabilité, du bonheur à la tristesse.

'' - Donc... hummm... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas de la même façon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'aime pas... '' Elle s'est tue.

Jasper a tourné son visage loin d'elle pendant un moment et a pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. '' - Tu ne m'as pas marqué. Tu ne pourras pas le faire jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un vampire. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Alors toutes ces choses, le savoir, la traction, la possibilité de te trouver... je ne les ai pas... je veux dire je ne les aurai pas ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Non. '' Jasper a dit rapidement, l'air malheureux.

'' - Est-ce que c'est permanent ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Pour moi, oui. '' Il lui a répondu, ne voulant pas lui dire la vérité, mais ne pouvant pas mentir.

'' - Mais pas pour moi ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - La cicatrice est là pour l'éternité mais, à moins que tu ne me marques, tu ne ressentiras jamais la traction. '' _Ni l'émerveillement de nos âmes enlacées,_ Jasper a pensé, mais il ne l'a pas dit de vive voix. Il ne voulait pas la pousser à bout.

Jasper a tendu la main et a pris son poignet dans sa main. Il a passé un doigt sur sa cicatrice... la marque légère d'Edward. Il était temps qu'elle apprenne la vérité.

'' - Edward t'a marquée... Non pas comme un partenaire, mais comme un... '' Il a fait une pause, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. '' - Comme un animal domestique. '' Il a finalement terminé.

Bella a retiré sa main loin de lui.

'' - Tu mens. Edward a aspiré le venin de James. Sûrement qu'un des Cullen l'aurait su s'il m'avait marquée... Du moins Alice aurait dit quelque chose. Ou même toi. Si tu l'avais su, tu me l'aurais sûrement dit. '' Bella a craché, sa fureur montant en flèche. Il n'a pas été aussi heureux de sa fureur cette fois. Il était désolé d'avoir dû lui dire cela.

'' - Edward a réellement aspiré le venin de James, mais il a injecté un peu du sien pour laisser sa marque. C'était tellement léger que je doute que quiconque l'ait remarqué. '' Il a dit doucement, n'aimant pas les larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

'' - Comment se fait-il qu'il ne m'ait pas marquée comme sa compagne ? '' Elle a demandé d'une petite voix.

Il l'a prise dans ses bras et a embrassé ses larmes, lui offrant autant de réconfort qu'il en était capable. Finalement, elle s'est écartée de lui. Il a été soulagé quand elle n'a pas insisté pour avoir une réponse.

'' - Je suis fatiguée, Jasper. '' Elle a dit. Il a pris sa main et a commencé à l'entraîner de nouveau vers son appartement.

Ils ont marché tranquillement pendant le reste du chemin. Après avoir atteint l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Jasper, Bella a tiré sur son bras, alarmée.

'' - Je croyais que nous allions à ta voiture. Je croyais que tu allais me ramener à la maison ? '' Elle a demandé. Elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il devait lui dire.

Il s'est frotté l'arrière du cou et a tenté de prendre sa pose la plus avantageuse. '' - Hé bien, chérie, jusqu'à ce que la menace que pose Victoria ait été éradiquée, tu vas rester avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser hors de ma vue. '' Lui a-t-il dit avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

Jasper s'est préparé pour sa réaction, elle ne l'a pas déçu.

'' - Oh putain, pas question ! '' A-t-elle crié en s'arrachant de son emprise.

'' - Qui crois-tu être exactement ? Tu m'as peut-être marquée contre ma volonté, mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais être ton esclave obéissante ! '' Elle a crié en le fusillant du regard. '' - Et cela ne signifie sûrement pas que je vais te laisser me garder prisonnière ! '' A-t-elle crié dans un accès de colère.

Jasper a cru que son sourire allait couper en deux son visage. Elle le rendait tellement heureux. Elle était tellement belle, tellement courageuse, tellement pleine de vie. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras avant même qu'elle sache ce qu'il allait faire. Elle a poussé contre sa poitrine, mais il n'a pas bougé. Il a pris son menton et l'a levé pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle n'a pas essayé de se détacher, même s'il la tenait légèrement. Il pouvait sentir son excitation et il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour garder ses mains pour lui et les empêcher de caresser sa peau chaude.

Ses joues ont rougi et sa langue est sortie pour mouiller ses lèvres. Jasper a grogné doucement, elle voulait l'embrasser et il le voulait tellement lui aussi, mais il y avait des choses qu'il devait éclaircir.

'' - Je crois que nous avons déjà discuté du fait que tu étais loin d'être réticente quand je t'ai marquée. '' Il lui a dit doucement. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir protester, il a donc continué. '' - Je ne veux pas que tu sois _mon esclave obéissante._ J'aime ta fougue, ta passion. Je veux que tu me défies, mais sur ce sujet... je ne céderai pas. Victoria construit une armée de nouveau-nés dans le but précis de te tuer. Les clébards ne pourront pas te protéger comme je le peux. Ce sont des adolescents novices devant leurs nouvelles compétences. S'ils se battent, certains vont mourir. Je ne veux pas porter le combat à Forks. Je veux la trouver et l'éliminer ici. ''

Bella l'a regardé, les sourcils froncés. Elle l'écoutait toutefois, Jasper a donc continué.

'' - J'étais dans l'armée confédérée avant d'être transformé. J'ai dû me battre dans des guerres avec des nouveau-nés pendant des décennies. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que cette bataille se déroule à Forks. '' Il a fini. Bella l'a regardé avec étonnement et il l'a attirée à lui pour essayer de la réconforter en lui faisant un câlin. Il aurait aimé être chaud et doux afin qu'elle puisse se reposer dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il était dur et froid pour elle. Elle ne s'est pas éloignée cependant. C'est lui qui a brisé l'étreinte.

'' - Rentrons à l'intérieur. Je te promets que je vais répondre honnêtement à tout ce que tu voudras savoir. '' Il lui a dit en espérant qu'elle ne penserait pas à lui demander certaines choses. Il ne voulait pas lui parler des conséquences si elle rejetait sa revendication. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui rende sa revendication en retour à cause d'un quelconque sens du sacrifice. Il a secoué la tête alors qu'il la conduisait dans son appartement. Il allait gagner son amour, ce serait donc une discussion inutile !

Il l'a fait entrer à l'intérieur et l'a fait asseoir dans le seul fauteuil qu'il avait. Son appartement était spartiate, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de rester longtemps ici. Il est allé dans la cuisine et a découvert une tasse qu'il avait prise dans un café. Il l'avait emmenée chez lui uniquement parce qu'il avait aimé leur café. Il l'a rincée et l'a remplie d'eau pour elle.

Il est retourné dans la salle de séjour pour la voir recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, son manteau étalé autour d'elle. Il lui a tendu la tasse et est allé vers le thermostat. Il a monté la température et est allé se placer en face d'elle.

'' - Vas-y, pose tes questions. '' Lui a-t-il dit avec un sourire.

Bella lui a lancé un regard ironique. '' Assieds-toi. Tu es intimidant en restant debout comme ça à me dominer. ''

Jasper a ri et s'est assis sur le sol en face d'elle, croisant les jambes et posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Bella a froncé les sourcils. '' - Comment fais-tu pour être toujours intimidant même assis comme ça ? '' Elle a chuchoté. Jasper ne pensait pas qu'elle voulait qu'il l'entende, mais il l'a fait et il a répondu.

'' - C'est tout un entraînement. '' Il a dit, son sourire s'élargissant.

Le sourire de Bella a égalé le sien et il a senti sa tension s'éloigner. '' - Très bien, de quels _clébards_ parles-tu ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Il y a quelques membres de la tribu Quileute qui ont la capacité de changer de forme. Ils peuvent se transformer en loups massifs. En tant que meute, ils ont la capacité de tuer un vampire, mais à un contre un, ce serait extrêmement problématique. Ils protègent la tribu contre les vampires. Il y a longtemps, ils se sont heurtés à Carlisle pendant une chasse. Ils ont fait un traité avec lui. Ils laissent les Cullen tranquilles aussi longtemps qu'ils ne chassent pas les humains et ne transforment pas ceux qui sont sous leur protection. Ils ont également mis en place une frontière afin que les deux parties ne se croisent pas. Je n'étais pas là lorsque le traité a été fait, je ne connais donc pas tous les détails. Je sais seulement que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à aller de leur côté de la frontière et bien sûr, ne pas mordre d'humains. '' Jasper a terminé.

Bella est restée assise là pendant un moment, considérant tout cela. '' - Et au sujet de Jacob ? Je suis restée souvent avec lui ces derniers temps et je n'ai vu aucun signe... Il était différent ces derniers temps cependant, il parlait de certains de ses amis qui faisaient à présent partie d'une bande... '' Bella a dit avant de se taire.

'' - Jacob Black ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête.

'' - Je crois que Carlisle a mentionné qu'un Black faisait partie de la meute d'origine, donc selon toute probabilité, il s'est transformé et est devenu un métamorphe. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella n'a rien dit, regardant en direction du mur, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il pouvait sentir sa souffrance, mais il ne comprenait pas le raisonnement derrière cela. Quand il n'a pas pu le supporter plus longtemps, il s'est levé et l'a prise dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et de la déposer sur ses genoux. Il a enroulé le manteau autour d'elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas encore plus froid et il a posé sa tête sur son épaule.

'' - Parle-moi, Chérie, ne garde pas tout à l'intérieur de toi. '' Il lui a chuchoté alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Elle n'a pas parlé pendant un long moment et il s'est demandé si elle allait accepter son offre de l'écouter. '' - Edward m'a laissée dans les bois. Il m'a dit... il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi... que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien faire de téméraire pour Charlie. Il a dit que j'étais humaine et que ma mémoire était comme une passoire... que j'allais l'oublier.. les oublier... Ensuite il a dit... il a dit qu'il n'allait pas m'oublier mais que je n'étais seulement qu'une distraction. '' Bella a baissé la tête de honte.

'' - Je l'ai supplié... j'ai essayé de le suivre, mais bien sûr, je me suis perdue. Je ne pouvais rien faire. '' Bella a dit. Jasper pouvait sentir son dégoût pour elle-même et cela lui a brisé le cœur.

'' - Non, tout ce que tu fais est correct... tu es forte... plus forte que tous ceux que je connais. '' Jasper a dit en embrassant son front.

Bella a soufflé.

Jasper a posé sa main sur son cœur. '' - Là, à l'intérieur. Tu as la plus grande capacité d'amour que je n'ai jamais vu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les gens profitent de cela. '' Il a dit en essayant de garder sa fureur pour Edward et de l'empêcher de se répandre sur son visage. Cela ne l'aiderait pas en ce moment.

'' - Sam m'a trouvée... maintenant je me rends compte qu'il doit s'être transformé ou quelque chose. Je suis restée catatonique pendant un long moment. Je n'en suis pas sortie jusqu'à ce que maman soit arrivée et a menacé de me prendre pour retourner à Phœnix. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Forks. Edward pouvait revenir... '' Elle s'est tue à nouveau. Jasper n'a rien dit, il l'a simplement tenue une fois de plus tout en embrassant ses cheveux et en faisant des cercles apaisant sur ses épaules.

'' - Ils m'ont laissée rester là et j'ai commencé à faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je suis allée à l'école, j'ai fait mes devoirs, mais à l'intérieur, j'étais morte. Charlie a finalement craqué devant cela. Il a perdu patience avec moi et cela m'a fait réaliser à quel point je le faisais souffrir. J'ai trouvé deux motos. J'ai décidé que je voulais apprendre à en monter une. J'ai appelé Jacob... Jacob est mon ami depuis l'enfance. Il m'a aidée à les reconstruire et il m'a appris à la conduire. Il m'a fait de nouveau rire... il m'a aidée quand... '' Elle s'est tue encore une fois.

'' - Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Je croyais que nous étions les meilleurs amis ? '' Bella a dit doucement.

'' - Je doute qu'il l'ait su au départ et plus tard, je suppose qu'on lui a dit de ne rien te dire. Être un métamorphe ou un vampire n'est pas quelque chose qu'on crie sur tous les toits. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes. Même savoir à notre sujet pourrait te faire tuer si les Volturi le découvrent. Et si les Volturi découvrent au sujet des métamorphes... '' Jasper a froncé les sourcils, n'aimant pas cette idée. '' - Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'ils feraient, mais cela serait sans aucun doute quelque chose de mauvais. ''

'' - Je ne vais pas le dire aux... Volturi ? '' Bella a dit avec un froncement de sourcils.

'' - Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, Chérie. '' Jasper a dit avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres. '' - Les Volturi sont, en quelque sorte, les flics de notre espèce. Ils font en sorte que les lois soient appliquées. ''

Ils n'ont rien dit pendant un moment. Jasper était simplement heureux qu'elle le laisse la tenir. '' - Bella, sois prudente autour de Jacob. Je sais qu'il est ton ami et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te blesser, mais les métamorphes se transforment quand leurs émotions sont trop fortes. Il pourrait te blesser sans le vouloir. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella s'est redressée et l'a regardé. Elle a ouvert la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose quand il l'a embrassée. Il n'a pas arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps fondre contre le sien. S'adossant, il a souri à ses yeux remplis de désir. Il a tendu la main et a caressé sa mâchoire avec son doigt. '' - Je ne te dis pas de ne plus être son ami, Chérie. Il semble avoir été un très bon ami avec toi quand tu en as eu besoin. Il te suffit de faire attention. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait jamais te faire de mal intentionnellement, mais cela lui ferait du mal s'il le faisait accidentellement. ''

Bella a reposé sa tête sur sa poitrine et ils n'ont rien dit d'autres. Il était heureux qu'elle ne lui ait rien demandé sur son passé... peut-être... peut-être qu'elle ne s'en soucierait pas ? Sa respiration s'est approfondie et il a su que le sommeil l'avait gagné. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir cependant et il l'a tenue plus proche de lui.

Il a souri en se souvenant des étincelles qui étaient sorties d'elle quand il lui avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas quitter ses côtés. Elle n'aurait jamais réagi de cette façon avec Edward. Bien sûr, elle aurait été furieuse, mais elle aurait tout gardé en elle. Elle aurait essayé de faire des compromis et à défaut, elle se serait simplement laissée intimider. Il soupçonnait qu'une partie de cela était due à la marque d'animal domestique qu'Edward avait placée sur elle. Elle incitait les humains à être plus soumis. La marque n'était pas très forte, toutefois. Il savait qu'en grande partie, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait finalement la quitter. Peut-être qu'elle savait que Jasper ne la quitterait pas et que c'était pourquoi elle n'avait eu aucun problème à lui montrer sa véritable personnalité ? Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en souciait tout simplement pas ?

Il l'a soulevée et l'a portée dans la chambre. Elle l'a attiré près d'elle dans son sommeil. Jasper a souri et l'a placée dans le lit. Il n'avait pas de couverture, alors il l'a recouverte de son manteau. Il a écarté ses cheveux de son visage et l'a embrassée tendrement.

'' - Jasper... '' Elle a murmuré dans son sommeil et il a souri. Jasper a senti ses émotions faire un bond. Son espoir a grimpé à la pensée qu'elle rêvait de lui. Il a quitté la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire pendant qu'elle dormait, il a pensé alors qu'il sortait son téléphone, un sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage.

* * *

Bella s'est réveillée en sentant l'odeur du bacon. Pendant une minute, elle ne s'est pas souvenue de l'endroit où elle était. Charlie ne cuirait pas son bacon. Elle s'est redressée, le manteau de Jasper a glissé de sur elle pour révéler la jupe courte que Jessica lui avait fait porter.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui sont revenus en mémoire et elle a levé sa main pour la porter à son cou. La marque était toujours là. Elle a senti sa peau rougir à se souvenir. Elle s'est levée du lit et s'est dirigée vers une des portes de la pièce. En l'ouvrant, elle a découvert un placard. Elle en a essayé une autre et a gagné le jackpot. Elle est entrée dans la salle de bain et a commencé à se nettoyer. Elle a été surprise d'y trouver de la pâte dentifrice, une brosse à dents, une brosse à cheveux, du shampoing et du revitalisant ainsi que plusieurs serviettes propres.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de prendre une douche avec Jasper quelque part dans l'appartement, mais la pensée d'être propre l'a persuadée de le faire. Elle s'est douchée rapidement cependant. Jasper était imprévisible. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait dans la salle de bains, du moins, elle espérait qu'il ne viendrait pas... peut-être... Elle a écarté cette ligne de pensées et s'est rincée les cheveux rapidement.

Après s'être séchée, elle a regardé autour d'elle pour trouver ses vêtements. Ils avaient disparu. Une rougeur ardente est apparue sur son visage alors qu'elle pensait à Jasper entrant ici pour voler ses vêtements. Elle s'est enveloppée dans des serviettes et s'est appuyée contre l'évier pendant un moment, essayant de décider quoi faire. Devait-elle l'affronter dans une serviette ? D'après ses réactions antérieures envers lui, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des idées. C'est peut-être exactement ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Cette pensée la mise en colère et elle a saisi la poignée de la porte dans un accès de fureur, ouvrant la porte à la volée et prête à lui passer un bon savon. Seulement il n'était pas là.

Sa colère est retombée et elle a regardé dans la pièce. Il y avait des vêtements posés sur le lit. Elle a réfléchi un moment pour savoir si elle devait sortir par la porte et l'affronter dans sa serviette ou tout simplement prendre les vêtements qu'il lui avait apportés. Elle a finalement décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire face à moitié nue et a ramassé les vêtements. Un T-shirt, un jean, un soutien-gorge, sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, des chaussures et un sweat à capuche. Elle ne pouvait rien dire au sujet des vêtements... ils seraient peut-être de la mauvaise taille...

Tout s'adaptait parfaitement. Comment diable avait-il su sa taille ? Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et a ouvert la porte. Toutes pensées de crier après lui ont disparu alors qu'elle regardait la salle qui était pratiquement vide la nuit dernière. Le salon était entièrement meublé. Un canapé qui avait l'air très confortable faisait face à un très grand écran de télévision. Deux fauteuils occupaient à présent la pièce avec une longue table basse et deux autres plus petites. Il y avait même un vase plein de fleurs éclatantes.

Comment avait-il réussi à mettre tout cela en place sans la réveiller ? Avait-elle été plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait ? Habituellement, elle avait le sommeil léger. Elle s'est dirigée vers la cuisine pour être arrêtée à la vue d'une table de salle à manger où la nourriture abondait. Il y avait des crêpes, des gaufres, du jambon, du bacon, des saucisses, des pâtisseries, du jus d'orange, du jus de pomme, du lait... c'était un véritable festin.

Elle est restée fixer tout cela, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction quand Jasper est apparu en portant une cafetière et une tasse. Il a mis la tasse dans sa main sans qu'elle proteste et l'a remplie avec du café.

'' - Quel genre d'œufs veux-tu ? Je peux même te concocter une omelette si tu veux. '' Il lui a dit.

Elle l'a regardé sans comprendre pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne remarque son sourire. Ce sourire faisait toujours bouillir son sang et elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas faim, c'était sur le bout de sa langue, mais elle a regardé la table et elle n'a pas pu le dire. Il avait mis énormément d'efforts pour faire tout ce travail...

'' - Sur le plat. '' Elle a chuchoté. Il s'est tourné vers la cuisine à l'instant où les mots ont quitté sa bouche.

Elle a saisi une assiette et s'est assise en regardant la nourriture. Combien de tout cela devait-elle manger pour être poli ? Le bacon sentait bon... Elle était presque arrivée au plat pour saisir un beignet quand il est apparu avec ses œufs. Il a posé l'assiette avec ses œufs parfaitement cuits et a pris le beignet qui était dans sa main. Pendant un instant, elle a pensé qu'il allait la gronder comme Edward le faisait quand elle s'abandonnait à sa gourmandise, mais il a pris une petite bouchée du beignet avant de le lui rendre avec un sourire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être flippé qu'il ait mangé de la nourriture ou si elle devait simplement l'ignorer et le manger.

Elle a regardé le beignet et a haussé les épaules. Elle l'a terminé sans une autre pensée et a commencé à manger ses œufs. Ils avaient été cuits à la perfection. Le repas a été étonnamment amusant. Il ne faisait pas semblant de manger comme les Cullen le faisaient. En fait, il goûtait réellement la nourriture. Il prenait des petits morceaux de nourriture dans son assiette et il en commentait le goût. Il lui faisait goûter les choses qu'il trouvait particulièrement bonnes.

'' - Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas manger de la nourriture humaine ? '' Bella a dit avec curiosité alors qu'elle le regardait mordre dans une fraise. Le regard sur son visage quand il l'a goûtée était sacrilège et Bella a regardé avec fascination un peu de jus de la fraise couler sur son menton. Elle s'est léchée les lèvres en s'imaginant lécher son menton. Elle a vu ses lèvres se relever dans un sourire et elle s'est mise à rougir. Sa colère remontant à la surface, elle lui a tendu une serviette.

'' - Mon corps n'a pas la même capacité que le tien pour digérer l'alimentation humaine. Tout ce que je mange, je vais devoir le rendre plus tard. Toutefois, je peux goûter la nourriture. Je peux apprécier les textures, les odeurs et les saveurs, je trouve que c'est agréable. '' A-t-il dit alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Elle a frissonné un peu en se souvenant de sa dégustation de sa peau.

Elle a quitté la table. Le repas était délicieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps. Sa main tremblait un peu... _elle ne voulait pas de lui,_ s'est-elle dit sévèrement. C'était Edward qu'elle aimait, Edward qui avait pu la détruire...

Elle a commencé à ramasser les plats pour les porter dans la cuisine. Il a suivi son exemple en ramassant quelques bricoles. Ils ont travaillé ensemble dans un silence tendu, rangeant les aliments et nettoyant les plats. Ses doigts ont touché sa peau alors qu'il lui prenait une assiette des mains et elle a senti des frissons traverser son bras.

'' - Comment as-tu obtenu tout cela ? La nuit dernière, cet appartement était vide ? '' Elle a demandé pour essayer de se distraire des sentiments que son contact avait provoqués. Le salaud lui a souri à nouveau.

'' - C'est incroyable tout ce que tu peux faire si tu as suffisamment d'argent de disponible. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella a sniffé. Il était aussi mauvais qu'Edward, se vantant de ses richesses.

'' - Alors, comment as-tu entendu dire que Victoria avait... une vendetta contre moi ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Peter m'a appelé. '' Il lui a dit et Bella a tourné les yeux vers lui pendant un moment, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était Peter.

'' - Peter est... hé bien, je suppose qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Il a don, mais il serait furieux si tu lui disais qu'il a un don. Il sait des choses. Je l'écoute toujours, il ne se trompe jamais. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - C'est donc lui qui t'a dit au sujet de Victoria ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Est-ce qu'il a des visions comme Alice ? '' Elle a demandé. Bella a baissé la tête. Penser à Alice a engendré un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Bien sûr, elle était furieuse contre Alice, son abandon lui avait presque fait plus de mal que celui d'Edward, mais de là à la trahir avec son mari cependant... ses pensées ont été interrompues par le rire de Jasper.

'' - Peter est un fils de pute cryptique et n'explique pas les choses clairement. Il m'a simplement dit que je devais aller à Seattle et arrêter Victoria. Ne compare jamais son don avec celui d'Alice, cela le rend, hummm... furieux. '' Jasper a dit en souriant. Cette fois, son sourire a fait bondir son cœur. Il était évident qu'il se souciait énormément de son ami.

'' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas marqué Alice ? '' Bella a demandé avant de pouvoir se retenir. Elle ne devrait pas lui faire savoir qu'elle s'en souciait. Cela ne fera qu'alimenter sa revendication sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester avec lui. Même si Edward ne revenait jamais, elle allait l'attendre. Il était son destin.

Elle a levé les yeux pour voir Jasper la dévisager en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'est sentie coupable pendant un instant, mais l'a rapidement étouffée. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable alors qu'elle n'avait jamais consenti à cela.

'' - J'aime Alice. Elle a été la seconde personne à part Peter qui m'a aidé dans ma longue vie. '' Il lui a dit en la regardant maintenant. Bella a senti chuter son cœur. Cela n'aurait pas dû la rendre triste qu'il aimât Alice. Elle était heureuse pour son amie... mais pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ? Elle aimait peut-être tout simplement l'attention qu'il lui prodiguait ? Il suffisait de voir toute la peine qu'il s'était donné pour elle. Peut-être que tout cela ne signifiait rien et qu'il essayait de la protéger ? Il lui avait dit de belles choses, mais peut-être qu'il la plaignait. Elle avait été parfaitement lisible avec son désir pour lui. Edward n'avait pas voulu d'elle, pourquoi Jasper, qui était tellement plus... '' Elle a bloqué ses pensées et s'est détournée de Jasper. Il l'a saisie et l'a retournée avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié et pendant un moment, elle l'a combattu. '' - Shhh, Chérie. Ce que j'ai pu sentir ou ressentir pour Alice n'a aucune comparaison avec ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas la marquer, elle n'était pas mon éternité. Tu l'es. '' Il lui a dit.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer accepter cela. Alice avait semblé être complètement amoureuse de Jasper. Bella les avait regardés à plusieurs reprises avec envie, ils semblaient être tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. '' - A-t-elle essayé de te marquer ? '' Bella a demandé, pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle espérait comme réponse.

'' - Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, pour une revendication d'accouplement, il faut le consentement des deux parties. '' Jasper a dit lentement. '' - Je me suis senti mal à ce sujet à l'époque. J'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec moi, que les guerres avec les nouveau-nés avaient détruit toutes possibilités que j'aurais pu avoir d'aimer une compagne, mais à présent, je sais que je t'attendais. '' Il l'a embrassée doucement. Bella n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, elle a fondu sous son baiser. L'homme savait exactement comment l'embrasser. Tantôt doucement, tantôt avec une passion ardente, mais toujours de façon parfaite.

'' - Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé auparavant. Comment peux-tu être brusquement si... hummm, amoureux de moi ? Elle a demandé quand il l'a laissée prendre de l'air. La question semblait prétentieuse et elle détestait devoir lui demander, mais tout était arrivé tellement vite que s'il l'embrassait de nouveau, elle avait peur de lui demander de la prendre.

Le sourire est revenu, mais cette fois, il ne l'a pas rendue furieuse. '' - Je n'ai jamais réellement appris à te connaître, Chérie. Ils avaient tous peur de mon _faible_ contrôle sur ma soif de sang. J'étais le plus récent Cullen. Je savais que tu avais un grand cœur, mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était la fille qui s'accrochait à chaque parole qui sortait de la bouche d'Edward. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est une fille qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait. '' Bella a froncé les sourcils à sa description, mais ne pouvait pas la réfuter. Il a passé un doigt sur sa marque.

'' - Après avoir goûté ton sang, beaucoup de choses sont devenues plus claires pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais pu résister à l'odeur de ton sang alors qu'il y en avait tellement de répandu quand nous nous sommes occupés de James, mais cela n'avait pas été du tout un problème... puis une toute petite coupure avec du papier à ta fête d'anniversaire m'a fait perdre le contrôle. Je pense que j'ai réagi instinctivement. Au studio de danse, je te protégeais en m'occupant de celui qui te menaçait. À ta fête d'anniversaire, j'ai tenté de faire la même chose. '' Il lui a dit. Bella a été stupéfaite.

'' - Quelle était la menace à ma fête d'anniversaire ? '' Pour autant qu'elle le savait, il avait été la seule menace à cette époque.

'' - Edward. '' A-t-il dit simplement. Bella a senti sa colère augmenter.

'' - Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal ! '' A-t-elle déclaré avec véhémence.

'' - Chérie, il t'a jetée sur une table pleine d'assiettes en cristal. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Elle voulait défendre Edward. Elle a ouvert et a fermé la bouche plusieurs fois, en essayant de lui trouver une excuse. Il l'a embrassée sur le front, ce qui l'a sauvée de la nécessité de défendre Edward.

'' - Peu importe, le fait est que quelque part au fond de moi, je pense que je le savais, mais que je ne l'ai pas su consciemment jusqu'à ce que je goûte ton sang, que je déguste ton âme et que j'apprenne qui tu étais réellement, la personne que tu as essayé de cacher à Edward. '' Jasper lui a dit. Elle ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation. C'était une sérieuse menace à sa loyauté envers Edward, elle a donc changé de sujet.

'' - Alors que sommes-nous censés faire pour arrêter Victoria ? Elle a demandé en sortant d'elle-même de ses bras.

'' - J'ai un rendez-vous avec un informateur cet après-midi. Je lui ai dit que nous allions le retrouver au marché de Pike place. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous y rendre plus tôt afin que nous puissions en faire le tour. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très intéressant. Plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai fait des réservations au restaurant Skycity dans la Space Needle. Je t'ai acheté une jolie robe pour t'habiller, mais si tu ne l'aimes pas, nous pouvons toujours aller faire les magasins pour trouver quelque chose de plus à ton goût. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella l'a regardé bouche béé. Cela semblait merveilleux. Elle aurait dû lutter contre lui, mais elle a découvert qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle est retournée dans la chambre et a commencé à regarder dans le placard pour voir tous les vêtements qu'il avait achetés. Quand elle avait regardé brièvement ici ce matin, elle avait cru que ces vêtements étaient les siens. À présent qu'elle y regardait de plus près, il était évident qu'ils étaient pour elle. À sa grande surprise, elle les a réellement aimés. Elle l'a entendu entrer dans la chambre derrière elle. Elle s'est tournée vers lui. Il avait l'air tellement sexy debout là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il en avait terminé avec les chemises à manches longues en faveur de T-shirts sans manches qui montrait ses muscles magnifiques. Il semblait être tellement fort... elle s'est léchée les lèvres.

'' - L... la robe est très bien. '' Elle a bégayé, brusquement nerveuse. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas regardé une robe spécialement, mais elle voulait désespérément qu'il sorte. Elle l'a vu la regarder, ses yeux voyageant de ses chaussettes sur ses pieds puis sur ses jambes jusqu'à son visage. Son corps s'est embrasé en réponse. Elle voulait... elle ne pouvait pas le désirer. C'était une trahison envers Edward. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'Edward l'ait abandonnée, elle l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours. Jasper avait affaibli ses défenses et elle n'aimait pas cela. Il lui a souri et Bella a senti monter sa colère. Elle a posé ses mains sur ses hanches et l'a regardé. Elle devait arrêter cela. Elle devait arrêter la façon dont son corps la suppliait d'aller à lui.

'' - Comment savais-tu ma taille ? '' Elle a demandé en grinçant des dents avec plus de colère que la situation ne le méritait. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais elle avait besoin de reconstruire ce mur sinon elle allait le supplier de la prendre maintenant. Le bâtard a souri encore plus largement et Bella a serré les dents, se préparant à le faire disparaître de son visage.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

'' - J'ai fait suffisamment les magasins avec Alice pour savoir qu'elle aimait t'acheter des vêtements. '' Il lui a dit, son sourire fermement en place. Il s'est dirigé lentement vers elle et Bella a retenu son souffle. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Voulait-elle qu'il l'embrasse ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait le lire correctement, mais elle avait la bouche sèche et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

Il s'est approché d'elle et a saisi un T-shirt dans le placard, la frôlant pendant qu'il se déplaçait. Il s'est tourné ensuite et a jeté le T-shirt sur le lit. Il a rapidement enlevé celui qu'il portait de son dos pour le remplacer par le propre. Bella a oublié de respirer, il était parfait, son corps était parfait et ses muscles semblaient onduler avec chacun de ses mouvements. Elle a regardé de nouveau sa poitrine, même si elle était à présent couverte par un T-shirt.

'' - Il vaut mieux prendre un parapluie, nous sommes à Seattle. '' Jasper a dit avant de sortir de la pièce.

Bella s'est laissée tomber lourdement sur le sol. Quel était le problème avec elle ? Elle n'avait jamais agi de cette façon avec Edward. Bien sûr, elle l'avait désiré, mais il fallait en général quelques baisers pour la mettre dans l'ambiance et, même alors, le désir n'était pas aussi intense. Avec Jasper, la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de le regarder... ou voir ce sourire...

Elle a entendu un petit rire dans le salon et sa fureur a fait son retour en force. Elle a serré les poings et s'est levée, fonçant vers la porte qu'elle a ouverte pour se diriger vers son but au pas de charge.

Elle s'est arrêtée en face de lui, ses mains sur ses hanches, le fusillant du regard. '' - Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec exigence, ne pensant à rien d'autre sur quoi diriger sa colère.

Il a tendu sa main et lui a doucement pris le menton. '' - Si tu veux un baiser, chérie, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est demander. '' Il a dit avec ce maudit sourire toujours fermement en place.

Elle aurait réellement dû frapper sa main, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire bouger les siennes. '' - Je ne te demanderai jamais un baiser ! '' Elle a dit en serrant les dents.

Il s'est rapproché et ses lèvres ont effleuré les siennes alors qu'il parlait. '' - Tu le demandes en cet instant, chérie. '' Il lui a dit d'une voix rauque avant que sa bouche ne descende sur la sienne. Comment quelque chose d'aussi mauvais pouvait lui faire ressentir des sensations aussi bonnes ? Elle s'est penchée vers lui avec un soupir. Il avait raison bien sûr, elle avait voulu cela, mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Ses lèvres et sa langue se sont déplacées en harmonies avec les siennes et tous ses soucis se sont évaporés. Plus rien ne comptait à part cela en cet instant, à part la façon dont elle se sentait quand il l'embrassait.

Brusquement, ses bras ont été vides et elle a ouvert les yeux pour voir qu'il se tenait loin d'elle. Pendant un moment, elle s'est senti blessé, cela lui rappelait trop Edward. Edward n'avait jamais été affecté par ses baisers comme elle l'avait été. Elle ressentait en quelque sorte, de la honte et de l'insécurité. Elle a commencé à enrouler ses bras autour de son corps pour essayer de garder la douleur en elle. Le rejet de Jasper lui a fait mal de bien des façons.

'' - Non, chérie... '' Sa voix a retenti, rauque, bien que freiné par la passion.

Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et l'a vu lever une main tremblante qu'il a passée dans ses cheveux. Elle l'avait affecté...

'' - En ce moment, je peux à peine me contrôler. Je veux aller te chercher et te conduire dans cette chambre, enlever lentement tes vêtements et goûter chaque centimètre de ton corps. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix rauque, le désir dans ses yeux. Bella a respiré profondément elle-même à la vision qu'il lui présentait en se rappelant le regard sur son visage quand il avait goûté la nourriture ce matin. '' - Mais je veux plus que cela, chérie. Je ne veux pas seulement ton corps. Je veux ton amour. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella ne savait pas quoi dire. Une partie d'elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, n'importe quoi qui le ferait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cela ne serait pas juste. Ce ne serait pas honnête et elle avait toujours l'impression de trahir Edward et Alice. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Jasper a continué.

'' - Cela me tuerait que tu me jettes Edward au visage après que nous ayons fait l'amour. '' Il lui a dit avec une certaine amertume. Il avait un regard tellement douloureux sur le visage qu'elle voulait nier son accusation, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle lui avait lancé Edward au visage, lui faisant du mal sans aucun remords dans son effort pour le garder à distance, mais pourquoi était-elle tellement déterminée à le garder à distance ?

Elle l'a entendu bouger et a levé les yeux. '' - Je vais attendre dans l'entrée. Je... j'ai besoin d'un moment, chérie. '' Il a dit et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il était à la porte.

Bella s'est assise sur le lit et a posé sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle aussi durement à son amour non partagé pour Edward ? Était-ce à cause de la marque sur son poignet ? Était-ce parce qu'elle l'aimait réellement ? Ou l'utilisait-elle comme bouclier contre Jasper ? Elle ne voulait plus jamais être blessée comme l'avait fait Edward et elle savait instinctivement que si elle laissait entrer Jasper, il pourrait la faire souffrir encore plus cruellement. Elle ne survivrait pas si Jasper lui disait les choses qu'Edward lui avait dites. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'elle était plus vulnérable à présent ?

Bella n'était certaine de rien à propos de tout cela. Une seule chose était claire pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Jasper et elle a été résolue à ne plus apporter Edward dans la conversation. Étant arrivée à prendre au moins une décision, elle a mis ses chaussures, a saisi un parapluie et s'est dirigée vers l'entrée.

* * *

Jasper était assis dans l'entrée sans rien regarder de particulier. Il a souri légèrement alors qu'il pensait à Bella. Elle était très certainement un défi. Elle alternait entre sa convoitise pour lui et sa culpabilité à ce sujet, sans oublier d'ajouter à cela une grande dose d'irritation à jeter dans le mélange. Il a ri doucement. Elle l'aidait très certainement à garder les pieds sur terre.

Il s'était promis à lui-même de ne pas lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aimât. Bien sûr, il la taquinait, l'embrassait, flirtait avec elle, la touchait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de cela. Il n'avait pas menti, cela le tuerait si elle lui jetait ensuite Edward au visage et connaissant Bella, elle ne voudrait jamais admettre son rôle dans la passion qui tourbillonnait entre eux.

Jasper a froncé les sourcils, était-ce un combat perdu d'avance ? Il savait qu'elle n'aimait plus vraiment Edward. Il était empathique et la plupart du temps, habile à lire les émotions des autres, mais elle était farouchement loyale. Il admirait ce trait en elle, mais cela travaillait contre lui aujourd'hui. Au fond, elle avait peur de lui, mais cela en vaudrait la peine de gagner sa confiance.

Son téléphone a sonné. Il a répondu et parlait toujours à Alissa quand Bella s'est dirigée vers l'entrée. Sa beauté l'a laissé sans voix et comme d'habitude, il l'a caché avec un sourire. Elle n'a pas réagi comme elle en avait l'habitude, il n'a ressenti aucune augmentation de la luxure ou d'irritation en elle. Au lieu de cela elle ressentait de la culpabilité. Coupable de quelque chose qui avait à voir avec lui ? Il ne voulait pas de cela...

'' -... Je vais donc apporter Carl avec moi. Tu es sûr que tu pourras me dire s'il m'aime réellement ? '' Alissa a demandé dans le téléphone, le sortant de sa stupeur induite par Bella.

'' - Oui, je vais te retrouver à 13:00 heures, Alissa. Je dois y aller à présent. '' Il a dit, voulant aller au fond des choses au sujet de la culpabilité de Bella. Il a raccroché et a regardé Bella pendant qu'il rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche. La culpabilité avait disparu, remplacée par la jalousie et le sourire de Jasper est revenu. Il allait découvrir ce qui avait causé sa culpabilité, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'agacer un peu. Il aimait l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

Elle a croisé les bras et a tapé du pied. Son sourire s'est élargi et il a dû retenir un petit rire.

'' - Qui est Alissa ? '' Elle a demandé d'une voix exigeante.

Elle était tellement belle, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de la toucher. Il a posé sa main sur le bas de son dos et a commencé à l'entraîner pour sortir de l'entrée.

'' - Alissa est un vampire qui vit ici, à Seattle. '' Il lui a répondu.

Elle s'est rapprochée de lui et il ne savait pas si elle avait réalisé qu'elle le faisait. Il comprenait cela et l'avait relevé à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait. Cela lui prouvait qu'elle ressentait au moins un peu de la traction.

'' - Alors, depuis combien de temps la connais-tu ? '' Bella a demandé, les bras toujours croisés et en se mordant la lèvre à présent. Il avait le profond désir de la tirer à lui et d'embrasser ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela, il a décidé de poursuivre le jeu un peu plus longtemps. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

'' - Pas très longtemps. '' Il a répondu sans lui donner d'informations supplémentaires.

Apparemment, elle en a eu assez parce qu'elle s'est arrêtée et a saisi son bras, le faisant s'arrêter pour lui faire face. '' - Je croyais que tu avais dit que cette marque... '' Elle a dit en lui montrant la marque. '' -... signifiait que tu ne pouvais pas aimer ni être intime avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu as flirté avec Jessica et à présent tu prévois une rencontre avec cette Alissa... m'as-tu menti ? '' Sa voix avait augmenté et les gens commençaient à s'arrêter pour les regarder. Même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui sourire alors qu'elle explosait, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Avait-elle même réalisé qu'elle n'avait jamais agi de cette façon avec Edward ? Bien sûr, elle avait été jalouse, mais jamais au point de faire une scène.

Son sourire l'a poussée à bout et elle l'a repoussé. '' - Tu es à moi ! '' Elle lui a dit. Ses poings étaient serrés, son visage rouge et ses yeux brillants. Il a tiré son corps, qui lui résistait, contre le sien et a embrassé sa joue rougie avant de descendre sur la marque à son cou. Il l'a pincée un peu, léchant la petite quantité de sang qui est apparu, scellant la plaie avant de remonter. Elle a frissonné et s'est penchée vers lui.

Il l'a embrassée profondément. Bella a gémi et Jasper a dû se battre encore plus contre son désir. Il a reculé à contrecœur, ils étaient en public. Bella l'a saisi pour essayer de renouveler leur baiser. Il a cédé, mais l'a embrassée légèrement.

'' - Je suis désolé, chérie. J'ai flirté avec Jessica parce que tu venais de me jeter Edward au visage et je voulais seulement savoir si tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. '' Il a embrassé son front. Il a senti augmenter sa culpabilité. '' - Shhh, Chérie. Je comprends, je venais de te marquer. Tu avais peur et tu l'as utilisé comme bouclier. '' Sa culpabilité s'est atténuée, mais n'a pas disparu.

'' - Alissa ? '' Elle a chuchoté d'une voix rauque.

'' - Elle est l'informateur que je dois rencontrer. Elle veut que je lise les émotions de son petit ami en échange d'informations sur les allées et venues de Victoria. Elle l'a marqué, mais lui ne l'a pas fait... '' Il s'est tu. Il ne voulait pas aller dans cette direction. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pose de questions sur ce qui se passerait si Carl rejetait la demande d'Alissa. Il s'est penché pour l'embrasser, mais elle a évité le baiser.

'' - Pourquoi ne la marquerait-il pas ? Ne serait-il pas comme s'il était le seul à porter une bague ? Ce que je veux dire c'est : ne voudrait-il pas que tout le monde sache qu'elle est à lui ? '' Bella a demandé avec perplexité.

'' - Il porte sa revendication de façon visible, mais c'est Alissa qui est à la base de la demande. '' Jasper a dit en mettant ses mains dans ses poches avant de commencer à diriger vers le marché. Il a senti sa perplexité et savait qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer cela à moins qu'il ne puisse la distraire.

'' - Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne n'ai pas besoin de te marquer ? Tu veux dire que si je deviens tout de même un vampire, je pourrais ne pas te marquer ? '' Il a entendu sa voix douce et pensive derrière lui. Il s'est arrêté de marcher, mais ne s'est pas retourné, de peur de l'agripper. Il a repris le contrôle de lui-même avant de se retourner pour lui répondre. Il espérait que rien de la douleur qu'il ressentait n'était visible sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le marque à moins qu'elle ne le veuille. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'aimait plus Edward, demanderait-elle à Edward de couvrir sa marque ? Elle était persuadée qu'Edward était son compagnon. Dieu savait à quel point les Cullen lui avaient enfoncé cela dans la tête.

'' - Oui chérie. Je vais te transformer maintenant si c'est ce que tu veux. '' Il lui a dit. Une partie de lui voulait qu'elle lui demande de la transformer. Cela la mettrait très certainement plus en sécurité. Une part de lui voulait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de son amour pour lui. Si elle devenait un vampire et qu'Edward revenait... il a serré les poings jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Edward lui dirait. Il devrait peut-être tout lui dire dès maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le marque à cause de ses sentiments d'abnégation. Elle était toujours prête à se sacrifier d'une façon quelconque et il était déterminé à ne pas la laisser sacrifier son bonheur pour lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû la revendiquer, mais il n'avait pas été en mesure de s'en empêcher. Elle avait honnêtement aimé Edward, ce n'avait pas été totalement dû à la marque d'animal domestique ni à ses manipulations. Son amour avait disparu avec la distance et la douleur, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si son amour ne renaîtrait pas si Edward revenait. Edward, à sa façon juvénile, l'avait également aimée, bien que son sang ait été trop attirant. Si elle était un vampire, cela ne se passerait pas de la même façon.

'' - Non! Seulement... '' Elle s'est tue et sa culpabilité à refait surface.

Jasper a combattu ses sentiments et a tendu la main pour caresser son visage. '' - Tu veux qu'Edward te transforme. Je comprends. '' Il lui a dit en essayant de cacher la souffrance dans sa voix. Elle a levé les yeux vers lui, des yeux pleins de larmes.

Il lui a souri et l'a embrassée doucement. '' - Viens, chérie. J'ai toujours un rendez-vous et je voudrais profiter de la balade avec toi. ''

'' - Je suis déso... '' Elle a commencé, mais Jasper l'a interrompue.

'' - Alors, tu aimes les motos ? '' Il a dit en souriant.

Pendant un moment, il a pensé qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser changer de sujet. Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et a commencé à lui raconter l'histoire des motos que Jacob et elle avaient restaurées. Il a été heureux du changement de sujet. Heureux de l'entendre pendant qu'elle parlait. Heureux d'être tout simplement avec elle.

Progressivement, leurs émotions se sont allégées et ils ont ri et souri alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les étals.

'' - Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas de verres de contact ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Dans une ville, ce n'est pas aussi important, les gens supposent que je porte des contacts de couleur. '' Jasper a dit avec un haussement d'épaules en regardant quelques bouquets de fleurs. Il a pris un bouquet et a payé le vendeur qui lui a largement souri.

Il a donné les fleurs à Bella avec un grand geste en faisant une révérence. '' - Ma dame. '' A-t-il dit galamment.

Elle l'a salué quand il s'est relevé. '' - Merci mon bon monsieur. Je pense que cette galanterie mérite une récompense. '' Elle lui a dit, son sourire s'élargissant alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui avec l'intention de l'embrasser sur la joue, c'était plus sûr, mais il l'a attrapée et l'a penchée en arrière alors qu'il l'embrassait profondément. Il y a eu des sifflets et des huées autour d'eux, mais Jasper les a ignorés. Il appréciait simplement la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la danse de sa langue avec la sienne.

Finalement, il l'a relevée. Il ne l'a pas libérée puisqu'elle lui semblait encore un peu flageolante, mais il a continué à la guider dans le marché. Il a vu des fruits frais et l'a conduite vers eux. Il en a choisi un assortiment et les a mis dans un sac. Ils ont payé et ont continué à flâner. Bella tenait les fleurs sur son bras et la main de Jasper avec son autre main. C'était tellement bien de lui tenir la main que Jasper ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils se sont approchés d'un sculpteur de sceaux japonais et Bella a laissé tomber sa main pour passer ses doigts sur la surface d'une sculpture. '' - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? '' A-t-elle demandé au marchant.

'' - C'est le Kanji¹ pour l'amour. '' L'homme a dit avec un large sourire.

''- Il est magnifique. '' Bella a dit et elle a commencé à saisir la main de Jasper à nouveau, mais Jasper a levé sa main pour l'embrasser avant de se tourner vers le vendeur pour lui demander le prix. Jasper a payé le vendeur sans sourciller et il lui a remis la sculpture. Il l'a glissée sous le bras qui tenait déjà les fruits. Il a saisi la main de Bella avec sa main libre.

''- Tu n'aurais pas dû acheter cela. Je vais avoir peur de regarder quoi que ce soit de peur que tu ne me l'achètes. '' Elle lui a dit, mais il savait que secrètement, elle était heureuse. Il l'a conduite vers l'endroit où il devait rencontrer son informatrice. Il était pratiquement l'heure. Ils ont tourné à l'angle de la rue et il a vu qu'Alissa était déjà là et l'attendait.

Elle l'a vu immédiatement, elle l'avait probablement senti venir. Elle s'est rapidement dirigée vers lui. Elle a immédiatement remarqué Bella et il a vu ses yeux aller à son cou. Il a senti la compassion d'Alissa pour lui.

'' - Hé bien, tu es encore plus fou que moi. Tu as marqué un être humain. '' A-t-elle dit doucement. Bella l'a entendue et a froncé les sourcils.

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ferait de lui un fou ? '' Elle a demandé d'un air offensé.

'' - Elle ne sait pas et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. '' Jasper lui a dit, parlant trop vite pour que Bella le comprenne.

'' - Tu joues un jeu dangereux. '' Elle a répondu trop rapidement pour Bella.

'' - Ne faites pas cela ! '' Bella a déclaré d'un air furieux.

'' - Désolé, Chérie. '' Jasper lui a dit avec un sourire.

'' - Carl est juste là-bas. A-t-il besoin de se rapprocher pour que tu le lises ? '' Alissa a demandé.

'' - Non, mais ce serait mieux s'il était en interaction avec toi. En ce moment, il ressent de l'ennui et de l'irritation sous la surface. En profondeur, je peux sentir de la confusion et de la peur. Bien que je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi. Je pourrais peut-être t'en dire plus si sa peur et son ennui empiraient quand il est avec toi. '' Jasper lui a dit alors qu'il étudiait l'homme. Alissa a hoché la tête et elle est allée le chercher.

'' - De quoi parliez-vous tous les deux ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler de ta marque. '' Il lui a dit. C'était la vérité.

Alissa et Carl sont revenus vers eux avant qu'ils ne puissent rien dire d'autre.

'' - Voici Carl. '' Alissa l'a présenté. '' - Carl, voici Jasper et... ''

'' - Bella. '' Bella lui a dit en lui serrant la main. Carl a porté sa main à ses lèvres et l'a embrassée... Bella l'a regardé avec les sourcils levés. Jasper a dû se contrôler pour ne pas bondir en avant et déchirer immédiatement la gorge de l'homme.

'' - Je reviens. '' Il a dit les dents serrées, en lui remettant les fruits et la sculpture avant de prendre Carl par le bras et l'entraîner. Quand ils ont été suffisamment loin, il s'est tourné vers l'homme et a saisi son épaule pour faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

'' - Est-ce qu'Alissa t'a dit qui j'étais ? '' Jasper a demandé en plissant les yeux. L'homme portait des contacts de couleur, mais Jasper ne cachaient ni ses yeux ni ces cicatrices. L'homme regardait ses cicatrices avec nervosité, sa peur l'étouffant presque.

'' - Ou...oui. '' Il a bégayé. Jasper avait facilement lu l'homme. Il aimait Alissa, mais il était un don juan. Il était un très bel homme, mais il cachait ses profondes insécurités avec son attitude envers les femmes. Il ne l'avait pas marquée en retour, non parce qu'il avait l'intention de la tromper, mais parce qu'il voulait garder cette option. Ce n'était pas un mauvais homme, seulement il était égoïste. Il avait apprécié le fait qu'Alissa avait elle-même pris des risques avec lui.

'' - Écoute... ta compagne est seulement une enfant, mais je l'ai seulement regardée, honnêtement. Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de ressentir des émotions, cela ne veut pas dire que tu vas faire quelque chose. '' Carl lui a dit, son besoin de fuir était presque accablant. Jasper lui a envoyé un peu de calme.

'' - Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire ce qui est juste, mais Alissa est une brave femme et tu as de la chance qu'elle t'aime, vu ton attitude égoïste. Arrête de la faire languir et arrête de lui faire du mal. '' Jasper lui a dit. Il ne savait pas si l'homme allait l'écouter, mais il allait très certainement dire à Alissa ce qu'il savait. Cela devrait calmer un peu son esprit. Elle devait savoir à quel point cet homme était égoïste, elle l'avait marqué.

La crainte de l'homme a commencé à s'alléger et il a hoché la tête avec enthousiasme. Jasper n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme et il était encore un peu en colère contre lui pour avoir osé toucher sa compagne. Il s'est penché en grognant suffisamment bas pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

'' - Ne touche jamais à nouveau ma compagne ! '' Il lui a dit. L'homme a hoché la tête vigoureusement et Jasper l'a ramené auprès des femmes, persuadé qu'il n'allait pas flirter de nouveau avec elle.

Carl n'a même pas regardé Bella quand ils ont rejoint les femmes.

'' - Il t'aime Alissa. Il est simplement un connard égoïste qui manque de confiance en lui et qui apprécie d'avoir une espèce de pouvoir sur toi. '' Jasper lui a dit en face de l'homme.

'' - Il a un bon cœur. Il est juste enterré sous sa vanité. '' Alissa lui a dit, en défendant son homme.

'' - Enfoui bien profondément. '' Jasper a murmuré à Bella qui s'est battue pour ne pas rire.

Alissa a pris une profonde inspiration et a hoché la tête avant de donner un morceau de papier à Jasper. '' - Merci, Jasper. '' Elle a commencé à s'éloigner, mais s'est arrêtée pour se tourner vers lui. '' - Raphaël a commencé à aider Victoria. Il a entendu dire que tu la cherchais et il a décidé que c'était le meilleur moyen pour arriver jusqu'à toi. ''

Hé bien, ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles. D'après le peu qu'il avait entendu, Victoria n'avait pas la vie facile avec la construction de son armée. Elle ne pouvait pas les contrôler. Les hommes de Raphaël pourraient l'aider.

''- Merci, Alissa et bonne chance. '' Il a dit en fronçant les sourcils.

Il les a regardés partir à pied et s'est tourné vers Bella. Elle le regardait fixement.

'' - Hé bien, chérie, nous avons un peu de planification à faire, mais pour l'instant, retournons à l'appartement et tu vas pouvoir te pomponner. '' Il lui a dit avec un sourire. Pendant un moment, il a pensé qu'elle allait discuter avec lui, mais finalement, elle a hoché la tête. Elle l'a laissé reprendre le sac de fruits et la sculpture, puis ils ont quitté le marché.

Ils venaient juste de quitter le marché quand il a senti un vampire... deux vampires. Il a tiré Bella derrière lui de façon protectrice et a regardé autour de lui pour trouver la menace. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que le vampire n'apparaisse devant lui et lui prenne le sac des mains.

'' - Je savais que tu étais un peu gay. '' Peter lui a dit avec un sourire.

Jasper a gloussé et l'a tiré vers lui pour lui faire une accolade, se frappant tous les deux dans le dos joyeusement. L'homme lui avait manqué. Il l'a relâché quand il a senti la main de Charlotte sur son bras.

'' - Major ! '' A-t-elle crié avant de sauter dans ses bras. Il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de l'attraper. Il a senti monter la jalousie de Bella et il l'a reposée rapidement.

'' - Hummm... Charlotte, voici Bella. '' Il a dit en présentant Bella alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité.

'' - Oh non, je suis désolée, mon chou. Tu dois être celle dont Peter m'a parlé. Celle qui s'est emparée du cœur du Major. ''- Charlotte lui a dit tout en serrant la main de Bella. Celle-ci était calme, mais il pouvait sentir sa stupeur.

Charlotte a brusquement frappé dans ses mains. '' - Oh, il t'a marquée ! Tu es tellement chanceuse, sais-tu combien de femmes ont essayé de le revendiquer ? Il n'a laissé aucune d'elles le faire. À présent, il est casé et il t'a marquée alors même que tu es humaine et que tu ne peux pas le marquer. C'est tellement romantique ! '' Charlotte s'est exclamée.

'' - Charlotte. '' Peter a grogné alors qu'il saisissait son bras et l'attirait près de lui. '' - Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé ? ''

'' - Ouais, bof. Elle va évidemment tomber amoureuse de Jasper. Qui ne le voudrait pas ? '' Charlotte s'est écriée avec un petit rire.

'' - Hummm, très bien, à présent que mon ego a été fermement stimulé, pourquoi es-tu ici, Peter ? '' Jasper a demandé avec un sourire dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

'' - Hé bien, tu as besoin de moi, mec et tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. '' Peter a répondu avec un sourire identique. '' - Garrett est également en chemin. '' Il a ajouté.

Bella les a regardés se sourire l'un à l'autre et a secoué la tête. '' - Ouais, génial, maintenant ils sont deux. '' Elle a dit d'un ton sarcastique. Peter et Jasper ont ri tous les deux et Bella a soupiré bruyamment.

* * *

 **1\. Kanji : Pictogramme de l'écriture japonaise.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

Ils sont retournés à l'appartement en parlant avec animation. Charlotte entretenait la conversation avec Bella tandis que Peter discutait de tactiques avec Jasper. Ils sont arrivés à l'appartement en peu de temps et Jasper s'est tourné vers son ami, un sourire heureux fermement planté sur son visage.

'' - Hé bien, je suis content que vous soyez ici, mais j'ai besoin que vous disparaissiez. '' Il leur a dit.

Charlotte a ri avec nervosité et Peter a posé une main sur son cœur en simulant l'indignation. '' - Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? '' A-t-il dit d'une voix étouffée, sa main toujours sur son cœur en exagérant sa douleur.

'' - Ouais, ouais, nous allons nous retrouver de nouveau ici vers 22: 00 heures et nous allons alors donner suite à nos plans. '' Jasper a dit joyeusement. Ses amis aimaient s'amuser et ils lui avaient manqué.

'' - Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas, mon chou. '' Peter a dit à Bella tout en agitant ses sourcils.

Le visage de Bella a rougi, mais elle a eu un petit rire devant ses pitreries.

'' - Allez viens, Don Juan, allons voir s'il y a réellement quelque chose que tu ne ferais pas. '' Charlotte lui a dit en saisissant son oreille et en l'entraînant de force. Peter lui a fait un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et de pincer le cul de Charlotte. Elle a soufflé d'indignation factice avant de donner la chasse à Peter en riant.

Bella riait en les regardant et Jasper la regardait avec un sourire. Il aimait son rire.

'' - Crois-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose que Peter ne ferait pas ? '' A demandé Bella, des étincelles dans les yeux.

'' - J'en doute. '' A répondu Jasper, puis il a penché la tête en la regardant malicieusement.

Bella l'a regardé avec méfiance et a commencé à reculer. '' - Ne pense même pas à faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. '' Elle lui a dit en levant les bras pour le repousser alors qu'elle reculait.

'' - Hé bien, voilà qui ressemble à un défi, chérie. '' Il a dit, son sourire fermement en place alors qu'il plaçait ses paquets sur le sol et commençait à avancer vers elle. Bella a laissé échapper un cri de joie et s'est retournée pour se mettre à courir. Jasper a décidé de lui laisser sportivement une chance et a fermé les yeux en comptant lentement jusqu'à dix. Cela a été une erreur, parce que quand il a ouvert les yeux, elle était dans l'ascenseur et la porte se refermait sur elle alors qu'elle lui soufflait un baiser.

Jasper a ri gaiement et a couru dans les escaliers. Il a utilisé sa vitesse de vampire et l'attendait lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes à leur étage. Bella a sursauté de surprise quand il est entré dans l'ascenseur et a mis ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête. Il s'est penché avec un sourire confiant, prêt à réclamer son prix quand elle la surprit en lui chatouillant ses côtes exposées. Ses mains sont instantanément tombées et il a ri de bon cœur pendant qu'elle le chatouillait. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était chatouilleux, mais elle semblait savoir exactement comment le toucher.

Finalement, sa délicieuse torture s'est arrêtée et il a levé les yeux pour la voir hors de l'ascenseur et tenant ses clés en les secouant alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Le sourire de Jasper a grandi. _Merde, elle était vraiment quelque chose_ , a-t-il pensé alors qu'il sentait monter l'ascenseur. Il a rapidement poussé le bouton d'arrêt à l'étage suivant et a ri encore plus. Il a décidé d'aller chercher leurs paquets avant de la rejoindre dans l'appartement.

Elle était assise sur le comptoir et buvait de l'eau quand il est entré dans l'appartement. Il a posé les paquets sur la table et s'est dirigé lentement vers elle. Il pouvait sentir son humour et son désir. Il s'est tenu entre ses jambes et a posé ses mains sur le comptoir à ses côtés. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait le chatouiller à nouveau, mais elle était pleine de surprises.

'' - Hé bien, chérie, tu as gagné. Quel prix réclames-tu ? '' Il lui a demandé.

Bella a souri et, à sa grande joie, elle a mis ses bras autour de son cou. '' - Et quel pourrait être mon prix ? '' Elle a demandé d'une voix rauque.

'' - Tout ce que tu veux, chérie. '' Il a murmuré.

Jasper a grogné de plaisir quand elle s'est penchée et a réclamé ses lèvres. Il l'a laissée contrôler le baiser, après tout, elle avait remporté le prix. Pendant ces quelques minutes, il a été au paradis. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes ont dansé sur les siennes, envoyant des étincelles à travers son corps. Elle l'a excité facilement et il s'est battu pour garder ses mains sur le comptoir au lieu de la toucher comme il le désirait. Il a presque perdu ce combat quand il a senti ses jambes se glisser autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près d'elle.

Finalement, ses jambes sont revenues à leur position initiale et elle s'est dégagée. '' - Je devrais... heu, je dois me préparer... '' Elle a dit d'une voix hésitante en regardant sa bouche. Jasper a souri à ses pensées évidentes et elle a gémi avant de le pousser loin d'elle. Il l'a laissée faire et l'a regardée alors qu'elle sautait du comptoir et se dirigeait vers la chambre à coucher. Jasper a passé une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et s'est réajusté alors qu'il la regardait. _Elle est parfaite,_ il a pensé avec une joie qui menaçait de le submerger. Il devait se refréner avant qu'il ne commence à diffuser ses émotions à tous les habitants des autres appartements. Il s'est battu pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement les laisser déborder. Hé bien, il a pensé que tout le monde pourrait profiter d'un peu de bonheur.

* * *

Bella a senti la vague de bonheur et a souri. Elle a été un peu surprise d'avoir pu le rendre aussi heureux. Avait-elle déjà été espiègle avec Edward ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'avoir une seule fois chatouillé... arrête de penser à Edward ! Elle allait profiter de sa soirée. Aucune culpabilité, aucune comparaison.

Elle est allée à son placard et en a sorti la robe qu'il lui avait achetée. Rouge ! _Elle allait sûrement se faire remarquer ce soir_ , a-t-elle pensé alors qu'elle prenait la robe avec elle pour aller dans la salle de bains. Elle a attaché ses cheveux et a commencé sa douche. Elle pouvait encore sentir le bonheur de Jasper et elle a commencé à fredonner tranquillement alors qu'elle entrait dans la douche et commençait à se laver. Elle a terminé et a fermé les robinets d'eau. Elle a ri en entendant Jasper chanter dans la pièce voisine. Elle avait finalement trouvé quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il chantait horriblement faux, mais sa joie alors qu'il chantait était contagieuse et Bella a commencé à chanter avec lui pendant qu'elle se séchait et enfilait sa robe.

Elle a essuyé la buée sur le miroir. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage ici, mais elle a décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée par cela. Elle était sur le point de retirer le lacet qui gardait ses cheveux relevés pour les laisser libres quand elle a réalisé qu'en étant coiffée de cette façon, ils permettaient à tout le monde de voir la marque laissée par Jasper. Son sourire s'est élargi et elle les a laissés coiffés comme ils étaient. Ce n'était pas sans attrait.

Bella s'est tournée pour ouvrir la porte quand une attaque d'incertitude l'a frappée. Elle devrait peut-être demander un peu de maquillage... se brosser les cheveux... Alice était toujours parfaite. Elle a entendu Jasper arrêter de chanter, puis la joie qu'il envoyait s'est également arrêtée. Merde ! Il avait dû sentir ses émotions. Elle ne voulait pas assombrir son humeur. Elle a redressé les épaules, a étouffé ses émotions négatives et a ouvert la porte.

La vision qu'elle a découverte en face d'elle lui a coupé le souffle. Jasper se tenait debout là, avec un pantalon habillé noir et une chemise à manches longues bleu marine. Il était tellement beau... Il lui a fallu un moment avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était tout aussi affecté par elle. Il a marché lentement vers elle et a posé une main fraîche sur sa joue, traçant doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur son cou. Bella a frissonné quand il a touché légèrement sa marque.

'' - Tellement belle... '' Il a murmuré.

Bella a souri timidement, cela l'étonnait que ses pensées soient tellement semblables aux siennes. La crainte et la joie qu'elle ressentait pour lui a stoppé brusquement et elle a failli être suffoquée par la sensation de perte. Elle l'a regardée avec stupeur et un peu de vexée. Elle aimait qu'il partage ses émotions avec elle.

'' - Désolé, Chérie. '' Il a dit d'une voix rauque avant de passer devant elle pour se rendre à la salle de bains. Il a fermé la porte derrière lui et Bella est restée là à le regarder, pas certaine de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Il est revenu quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux à présent bruns. Bella les a détestés, elle avait pris l'habitude de voir ses yeux rouges. En fait, elle les aimait. Elle s'est détournée de lui, sa colère montant de façon irrationnelle. Pourquoi devrait-elle être en colère contre lui ? Évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans un restaurant chic avec des yeux rouges. Elle s'est assise sur le lit dans un mouvement de colère, déterminée à ne pas le regarder. Elle a ramassé ses chaussures et a commencé à les mettre sur ses pieds. Elle détestait réellement les talons hauts. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à ce connard de lui acheter des sandales de toute façon ? Voulait-il qu'elle soit plus grande ? Alice était encore plus petite qu'elle !

Elle l'a entendu glousser auprès d'elle et elle a senti sa colère exploser. Elle s'est levée, une sandale à la main et l'a jetée sur lui de toutes ses forces. Il l'a attrapée facilement, ce qui l'a rendue encore plus furieuse. Elle a ôté l'autre sandale et était sur le point de la jeter sur lui quand elle a remarqué que ses yeux étaient de nouveau rouges. Il a pris sa sandale de ses mains à présent lâche en lui souriant. Il s'est dirigé vers le placard pour les ranger et il a sorti ses chaussures de tennis.

Il l'a assise doucement sur le lit avant de lui soulever un pied pour lui mettre la chaussure de tennis dessus. Bella a rougi alors que sa main glissait le long de sa cuisse. Elle se sentait presque comme Cendrillon. Il l'a remise debout après avoir terminé d'enfiler ses chaussures. Il a posé sa main sur sa joue.

'' - Nous allons devoir y aller à présent, Chérie. Moi avec mes yeux rouges et toi avec tes chaussures de tennis ! '' Il lui a dit avec son sourire fermement à sa place. _Quelquefois son sourire était tellement sexy,_ Bella a pensé alors qu'elle rougissait.

'' - Pourquoi m'as-tu coupé tes émotions ? J'aime être capable de sentir ce que tu ressens. '' A murmuré Bella.

'' - Désolé, Chérie, mais je voulais réellement aller au restaurant. '' Il a dit en laissant sortir un peu de ses émotions. Bella a sursauté quand un vague de désir l'a traversée, la laissant tremblante. Elle a secoué la tête alors qu'il les retirait, sa seule pensée cohérente a été un _ouah !_

Il lui a offert son bras et Bella l'a pris, le visage encore rouge du désir qui était venu de lui. Elle lui a souri et s'est laissé conduire jusqu'au restaurant. Un taxi les attendait à la porte de leur immeuble. Le trajet a été flou. Bella n'a pas quitté des yeux Jasper. Bella a rougi furieusement lorsque le chauffeur de taxi s'est raclé la gorge bruyamment, leur signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient restés assis là à se regarder l'un l'autre dans les yeux. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas depuis très longtemps. Le chauffeur de taxi a souri largement quand ils sont sortis de la voiture. Il leur a donné de chaleureux remerciements quand Jasper lui a donné un généreux pourboire.

Bella a marché dans un état second, elle ne savait pas comment ni quand exactement ils s'étaient assis. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de dire si le patron était un homme ou une femme. Elle n'est sortie de sa stupeur que lorsque Jasper a approché sa chaise près de la sienne.

'' - J'aime te regarder, Chérie, mais je préfère être plus proche, c'est mieux. '' Il lui a dit avec ce fameux sourire.

Bella a rougi à nouveau. Elle s'est demandé si elle allait passer toute la soirée avec le visage rouge. Elle a décidé que ce n'était pas si mal quand sa cuisse a frôlé la sienne et que ses doigts se sont entrelacés avec les siens.

''- Alors chérie, je veux tout savoir sur toi ! Parle-moi de ta vie à Phœnix ! '' Il lui a dit en souriant.

Elle a commencé de façon hésitante. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de parler d'elle, mais c'était tellement facile de lui parler. Il l'a écoutée attentivement, comme s'il voulait réellement entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle a été émerveillée en se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit par rapport à ce qu'elle avait dit aux autres. Habituellement, elle était exactement comme son père, elle gardait la bouche fermée. Charlie ! Elle a arrêté de parler et pendant un moment, elle a paniqué.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il, Chérie ? '' Il a demandé avec inquiétude.

'' - Charlie... il ne sait pas où je suis. Il doit probablement être extrêmement inquiet. '' Bella s'est tue, se sentant horriblement coupable. Elle lui en avait fait tellement voir, il méritait une bien meilleure fille qu'elle !

Jasper a porté sa main à ses lèvres. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, Chérie. Je l'ai appelé la première nuit où tu es restée avec moi. Je lui ai dit que tu rendais visite à Alice pendant quelques jours parce qu'elle était à Seattle pour les vacances. ''

Bella ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou être soulagée. Elle a senti ses lèvres effleurer les siennes.

'' - Désolé, Chérie, j'aurais dû te le dire. '' Il lui a dit d'une voix apaisante.

Bella ne pouvait pas être en colère quand il faisait cela. Elle a soupiré en signe de défaite et a appuyé sa tête sur son épaule. La serveuse est venue et leur a remis le menu. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour décider de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle a regardé par la fenêtre pendant que Jasper étudiait le menu. Elle s'est brièvement demandé s'il allait également manger ou si ce serait comme quand elle avait été dîner avec Edward... Bella a stoppé cette pensée. Aucune pensée sur Edward ce soir !

La vue était magnifique alors que le restaurant tournait doucement. Les lumières de la ville en dessous et les étoiles dans le ciel au-dessus scintillaient. Elle était un peu surprise que les nuages s'étaient clairsemés. La météo avait été parfaite aujourd'hui, nuageuse pendant la journée, cachant les scintillements des vampires et claire la nuit, révélant la lune et les étoiles. Bella a soupiré de pur plaisir. Elle a senti Jasper lui baiser la main et elle s'est tournée vers lui avec un sourire.

'' - Alors, pendant combien de temps as-tu pris des cours de danse ? '' Il a demandé.

Bella a ri un peu et a commencé à lui raconter ses histoires les plus drôles. Il lui a raconté certaines de ses aventures avec Peter et Charlotte en retour. Bella a ri joyeusement pendant qu'elle mangeait. Elle était heureuse de les avoir rencontrées et elle espérait pouvoir être en mesure d'apprendre à mieux les connaître. Ils semblaient être très amusants.

Il a mangé avec elle. Le regarder manger était de la torture et l'a fait se tortiller plus d'une fois sur son siège. Il mangeait lentement, savourant chaque bouchée avec un plaisir évident, ce qui l'a fait ralentir pour faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. La nourriture était délicieuse et une expérience complètement sensuelle. Elle l'a regardé se lécher les lèvres et a senti sa propre langue imiter ses actions. Elle l'a entendu grogner doucement et un frisson de désir l'a traversée. Elle aimait ce grognement.

Son doigt a suivi le chemin que sa langue avait pris et Bella a eu l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il s'est penché lentement et l'a embrassée doucement. Bella a goûté la suavité de la crème glacée qu'il avait mangée et a gémi un peu. L'homme aimait absolument les fraises. Elle commençait également à les aimer. Il s'est écarté d'elle avec un gémissement.

'' - Il est 21 : 30 heures, Chérie. Il est temps de partir. '' Il a murmuré.

Elle n'a rien dit pendant qu'il payait la facture et la conduisait hors du restaurant. Elle a rêvé de ce qui pourrait arriver ce soir. Allaient-ils faire l'amour ? Le voulait-elle ? _Oh, elle voulait absolument le faire,_ a-t-elle pensé en rougissant. La question était : devait-elle le faire ?

Elle s'est blottie contre lui dans le taxi, appréciant la sensation de ses doigts frais glissant sur son bras nu. Le trajet a semblé prendre une éternité. Elle était impatiente qu'il finisse pour qu'elle puisse... afin qu'elle puisse quoi ? Aurait-elle le courage de le séduire ?

Le trajet a pris fin et Jasper a payé le taxi. Bella s'est penchée contre lui quand il a fini et qu'il la conduisait à travers le couloir. _Oui, elle voulait vraiment le séduire,_ Elle a pensé alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous sa chemise.

Il a mis la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte et Bella s'est levée sur la pointe de ses orteils, tirant sa tête pour tenter de l'embrasser. La porte s'est brusquement ouverte et une voix a retenti.

'' - Il était temps que vous rentriez. Nous avions dit dix heures et il est maintenant dix heures trente. Qu'est-il arrivé à la ponctualité, Major ? Je crois me souvenir parfaitement de quelques sermons... '' Peter s'est arrêté quand Jasper a grogné et l'a frappé à l'épaule.

'' - Aïe. '' Peter a gémi. '' - Et dire que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour venir t'aider ! '' A-t-il dit avec une moue.

'' - Ne frappe pas Peter, nous pourrions avoir besoin de son aide. '' Une voix masculine a dit. Bella a regardé autour d'elle pour voir un très bel homme sourire à Jasper.

'' - Garrett ! '' Jasper s'est écrié et donnant à l'homme une énorme accolade.

'' - Major ! '' L'homme a répondu, visiblement heureux de le voir.

'' - Que diable porte Peter ? '' A demandé Jasper avec un sourire.

Peter a levé les bras et a tourné sur lui-même. '' - Hé bien, puisque nous allons devoir être furtifs ce soir, j'ai pensé que je voulais essayer ma tenue de ninja. J'ai même ça. '' Il a dit en brandissant des étoiles de ninja.

Jasper a ri de bon cœur. '' - À quoi diable vont bien pouvoir servir ces trucs ? ''

'' - J'ai essayé de lui dire, mais Garrett a joué avec lui à Ninja Assassin et Peter a décidé qu'il pouvait véritablement en être un... '' Charlotte a dit avant que Bella l'interrompe.

'' - Que diable se passe-t-il ? '' Elle a crié.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

La soirée avait été parfaite. Jasper ne voulait pas que cela se termine. Peter avait raison, il n'était jamais en retard, mais il avait eu des difficultés à mettre fin à la soirée. Il savait ce que Bella voulait, putain, il le voulait aussi.

'' - Laisse-moi parler à Bella pendant une minute. Peter, Garrett, attendez-moi dans le hall d'entrée. Char, donne-moi dix minutes puis revient. '' Jasper leur a dit, ses yeux ne quittant pas Bella.

Il a entendu Peter faire des bruits imitant le claquement du fouet, mais il l'a ignoré. Bella avait les bras croisés et commençait à taper du pied. Quand la porte s'est finalement fermée, Bella a levé les mains.

'' - Dix minutes ? J'ai seulement dix minutes pour que tu me dises ce qui se passe ? '' Elle a demandé.

Jasper savait qu'elle était déçue, mais il n'arrivait réellement pas à comprendre comment elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de leur plan. Peter et lui en avait discuté devant Char et elle.

'' - Tu ne nous as pas entendus parler de nos plans pendant que nous revenions du marché ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Non, Charlotte parlait et... '' Bella a dit, toujours déçue.

Jasper l'a attirée dans ses bras. '' - Je suis désolé, Chérie, je pensais que tu écoutais. Garrett, Peter et moi prévoyons une attaque surprise sur Victoria et Raphaël ce soir. Nous voulons en finir afin que tu puisses rentrer à la maison en toute sécurité. Peter a dit qu'il fallait s'occuper rapidement d'elle. ''

Bella a gémi et a posé sa tête sur sa poitrine. Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. '' - Pourquoi es-tu tellement en colère ? '' Il a demandé. Il savait pourquoi, mais il espérait qu'elle allait le lui dire.

'' - C'est simplement que tout était tellement parfait. J'ai pensé que nous allions... je voulais... '' Elle s'est tue, pas suffisamment confiante pour le mettre en paroles. Il n'a pas insisté.

'' - Ce sera seulement Peter, Garrett et toi ? Il y a combien de vampires dans le clan de Victoria ? '' Bella a demandé, l'inquiétude commençant à dépasser sa colère et son désir.

'' - Peter les a espionnés ce soir pendant que nous étions au restaurant. Il a vu cinq nouveau-nés, quatre vampires plus âgés et bien sûr, Victoria et Raphaël. Il n'a pas vu de vampires doués et ils ne sont pas organisés. Il semble que le groupe de Raphaël vient seulement de les rejoindre et qu'ils se concentrent sur la façon de rétablir l'ordre. '' Il lui avait parlé d'une voix impassible. Cela n'a servi à rien, son inquiétude a pris son envol, devenant presque de la panique.

'' - Ce qui fait onze vampires et vous n'êtes seulement que trois... '' Elle a dit, les yeux écarquillés, ses mains s'agrippant à sa chemise. Jasper s'est plu à penser que son inquiétude signifiait qu'elle pouvait peut-être l'aimer un peu, mais il savait à quel point elle était attentionnée. Elle ne voudrait jamais lui faire de mal, même si elle le détestait.

'' - Peter et moi avons combattu ensemble pendant un long moment. Nous avons descendu plus que cela sans trop d'efforts. Garrett est un combattant expérimenté et nous avons travaillé plusieurs fois ensemble auparavant. Nous pourrions nous occuper de plus si nous le devions. Peter a dit que nous allions gagner et Peter ne se trompe jamais, Chérie. '' Il lui a dit en frottant son dos avec ses mains. Les bras de Bella se sont enroulés autour de sa taille et elle l'a tiré plus proche d'elle. Elle le tenait étroitement serré et il a senti sa chemise devenir humide.

Jasper a soulevé son menton et a regardé son visage souillé de larmes. '' - Crois-moi, Chérie. '' Il a murmuré, puis il l'a embrassée tendrement. Il sentait l'inquiétude, le désir et la colère qui émanaient d'elle quand elle s'est approchée de lui et l'a embrassée désespérément. Il a souhaité pouvoir sentir l'amour venir d'elle, il savait qu'ils faisaient des progrès, mais il voulait son amour maintenant. Il ne voulait pas devoir être prudent pour ne pas la pousser à bout. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se soucier de ce qui se passerait si Edward revenait.

Il a entendu tousser derrière lui et a reculé de Bella pour voir Charlotte qui leur souriait. Bella a saisi son visage et l'a tourné vers elle. '' - Reviens-moi ! '' Elle a exigé d'une voix rauque.

Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. '' - Toujours. '' Il lui a dit avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus. Il s'est reculé à contrecœur et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Il sentait la peur de Bella et il lui a fallu toutes ses forces pour la quitter. Il devait faire cela pour la garder en sécurité.

'' - Ramène-moi mon crétin, Major. '' Charlotte lui a dit avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Il s'est retourné et lui a fait un clin d'œil. '' - Toujours. '' Puis il a fermé la porte. Il est resté là un moment, il ne voulait rien de plus que retourner à l'intérieur, foutre Char dehors et faire l'amour à Bella. Il a secoué la tête. Elle ne serait pas en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Victoria ait été éliminée. Il a marché résolument vers l'entrée.

'' - Allons en finir avec ça, les gars. Ma compagne est inquiète et je n'aime pas qu'elle soit bouleversée. '' Jasper leur a dit alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la nuit.

Peter a fait à nouveau le bruit du fouet et Garrett a ricané. '' - Peter, n'étais-tu pas le mannequin de Char quand elle s'entraînait pour être esthéticienne ? Je crois me souvenir que tu as dû te raser la tête à cause de quelques erreurs avec la tondeuse ? '' Jasper lui a dit avec un sourire.

Garrett a carrément éclaté de rire. '' - Est-ce pourquoi tu étais chauve lorsque tu es venu me rendre visite dans les années soixante ? ''

'' - J'ai pensé que cela me donnerait l'air cool. '' Peter a dit avec un reniflement.

'' - Ou parlons de l'époque où Char était certaine qu'elle pourrait créer un parfum. Tu te promenais partout en sentant comme... '' Jasper a commencé, mais Peter l'a coupé.

'' - D'accord ! J'ai compris ! '' Peter a dit avec une moue.

Jasper a ri. Ils ont parlé et plaisanté alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où ils avaient prévu de mettre un terme à la vie de Victoria. Ils se sont tus alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination. Un entrepôt abandonné. Ils étaient tous des combattants aguerris et habitués à travailler les uns avec les autres. Ils ne se sont pas vraiment parlé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous en position.

Jasper était le plus proche des nouveau-nés. Leurs émotions déjà volatiles étaient faciles à manipuler pour lui et cela servirait à créer le chaos dont ils pourraient tirer profit. Garrett a pris une position qui lui permettrait de tuer Raphaël et Victoria une fois que les nouveau-nés auraient commencé à se battre. Peter allait attaquer les hommes de Raphaël tandis que Jasper s'occuperait des nouveau-nés. Ces derniers seraient les plus difficiles à détruire. Ils étaient plus forts et plus imprévisibles. Jasper aurait l'avantage contre eux étant capable de lire et de manipuler leurs émotions.

Lorsque Jasper a été certain que les autres étaient prêts, il a commencé à envoyer une certaine agitation. Seulement un peu, juste suffisamment pour rendre nerveux les nouveau-nés. Il a augmenté la dose progressivement. S'il y était allé franchement, les vampires plus âgés auraient pu comprendre, son don n'était pas un secret. En y allant doucement, il ne serait pas détecté et ils mettraient cela sur le compte du comportement normal des nouveau-nés, ils seraient donc moins sur leur garde.

C'est arrivé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Un des nouveau-nés en a poussé un autre. Leur contrariété était forte et il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'un autre ne se joigne à la bagarre. Un des hommes de Raphaël a crié pour qu'ils arrêtent, mais Jasper a gardé le niveau de leurs émotions élevé. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir les arrêter facilement.

'' - Merde ! Arrêtez-les, je ne veux pas avoir à en faire davantage. '' Victoria a dit avec colère. Les vampires ont commencé à essayer de séparer les nouveau-nés. Garrett s'est déplacé pour s'attaquer à Victoria, mais un quelconque sixième sens doit l'avoir avertie car elle s'est baissée, passant sous son bras avant qu'il ne puisse la saisir. Victoria a commencé à fuir.

'' - Peter, va aider Garrett à l'attraper. '' A hurlé Jasper. Peter a hésité, mais il était habitué à suivre les ordres de Jasper et il a couru après la rouquine en fuite. Jasper savait qu'elle serait difficile à attraper. Il n'était pas resté inactif avant de croiser Bella, il avait essayé de l'attraper à de nombreuses reprises. Elle était glissante. Peut-être que le don de Peter pourrait l'aider là où lui avait échoué.

Il a tourné son attention vers les nouveau-nés qui se battait. Il a fait monter la colère et la rage, dans l'espoir qu'ils se feraient autant de dégâts que possibles les uns envers les autres. Il a ensuite commencé à se rapprocher puis il a commencé à les cueillir. Ils étaient trop distraits pour bien se défendre. Il en avait abattu quatre avant que Raphaël réussisse à les calmer suffisamment pour les faire travailler ensemble. Jasper avait espéré en désactiver un peu plus dans la confusion, c'était trop tard maintenant. Il les a submergés avec de la peur. Deux nouveau-nés, trois vampires et Raphaël. Les nouveau-nés ont commencé à trembler.

Raphaël a grogné bruyamment et a ordonné à deux vampires d'attaquer immédiatement. Jasper s'est laissé tomber pour éviter que leurs mains ne le saisissent et a roulé entre leurs jambes. Ils ont glapi quand ils sont tombés. Jasper a rapidement pris l'avantage en tirant un des vampires par les pieds pour le jeter contre le mur du bâtiment. Tandis que le vampire glissait le long du mur, il a attrapé l'autre vampire et lui a arraché la tête. Il a couru rapidement en direction du vampire qu'il avait jeté contre le mur et lui a également arraché la tête.

C'en était trop pour les nouveau-nés qui se sont enfuis, pris de panique, et aucun des ordres aboyés avec hargnes par Raphaël n'a pu les arrêter. Jasper a regardé le vampire dont la peur commençait à augmenter. À son crédit, il ne l'a pas montré. Il se tenait en face de Jasper avec un air de défi et en le fusillant du regard.

Jasper savait que sa peur allait bientôt le submerger et qu'il allait fuir. En un éclair, il avait épinglé le vampire et d'un seul mouvement, il l'a décapité. Il a allumé un feu et avait commencé à y jeter les corps quand Garrett et Peter sont revenus. Peter tenait la tête de la rouquine alors que Garrett portait son corps.

Jasper a souri. Il savait que Peter allait réussir. Peter a bombé le torse. '' - Cela n'a pas été trop difficile de la chasser puisque je savais où elle se rendait. '' Il a dit en souriant. Il a jeté sa tête dans le feu.

Ils ont entendu un hurlement de douleur venir du niveau supérieur. Jasper a levé les yeux pour voir un vampire nouveau-né sauter sur le sol et charger Peter. Encore plus de nouveau-nés sont apparus et Garrett a immédiatement chargé le groupe. Jasper a rejoint son ami et ils se sont battus côte à côte. Il y avait un grand nombre d'entre eux. Jasper commençait juste à penser à battre en retraite quand il a vu que Peter était en difficulté.

Le vampire qui avait hurlé était en train de le combattre. Il n'était pas aussi compétent que Peter, mais il y arrivait grâce à sa fureur. Jasper a essayé d'envoyer un peu de crainte au vampire, mais le garçon était tellement occupé à vouloir tuer Peter que cela n'a pas pu l'atteindre.

'' - J'ai besoin de votre aide, Ryan, Lisa, Vincent... avec moi ! '' Le vampire a crié. Trois des vampires que Garrett et Jasper combattaient ont cessé le combat et sont partis aider celui qui les avait appelés.

Peter a réussi à donner un coup au vampire qui lui donnait tellement de mal. '' - Riley ! A crié une fille dans le groupe que Jasper combattait.

Jasper a entendu le cri de douleur de Peter et s'est retourné pour voir que Riley avait arraché un de ses bras et qu'il était sur le point de le jeter dans le feu. Jasper l'a attaqué, poussant Peter à l'écart et frappant Riley en pleine poitrine. Le vampire est retombé, abasourdi et Jasper a attrapé le bras de Peter qui était dans ses mains. Il l'a jeté à Peter et a frappé un des vampires qui avaient répondu à l'appel de Riley. Les vampires ont trébuché en arrière dans le feu et se sont mis à crier.

Peter a rattaché son bras et a rejoint la bataille. Ils se sont tenus ensemble tous les trois, se protégeant les uns les autres alors qu'ils combattaient les nouveau-nés. Ils ont réussi, mais ce fut une dure bataille. Garrett avait dû rattacher une de ses mains et chacun d'eux avait de nouvelles marques de morsures qui scarifiaient leurs peaux. Riley a été le dernier à mourir et Jasper s'est senti désolé pour lui. Il avait murmuré le nom de Victoria avant qu'ils n'aient réussi à le maîtriser. Ses émotions en mourant ont frappé Jasper plus durement que les autres, il devait avoir aimé Victoria.

Ils ont nettoyé le champ de bataille et ont fait en sorte que le feu soit éteint avant de prendre le chemin du retour à l'appartement. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait tellement d'humeur à parler et la plaisanterie était inexistante. Aucun d'eux n'aimait tuer les nouveau-nés. Être seulement transformée pour lutter contre... Jasper était heureux pour ses amis. Heureux d'avoir laissé partir Peter, heureux de s'être enfui de l'armée de Maria. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir des amis prêts à risquer leur vie pour l'aider. Il a laissé échapper un peu de sa gratitude.

'' - Arrête d'être un tel minet ! '' Jasper a grogné. '' - Tu m'as sauvé la vie à de trop nombreuses reprises pour pouvoir les compter. ''

'' - Hé bien, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'être sauvé aussi souvent que Peter, mais tu sais que je ferais tout pour t'aider. '' Garrett lui a dit en souriant.

'' - Je me souviens que le Major m'a sorti le cul du feu au moins deux fois ce soir ! '' Peter a grogné.

Les blagues étaient de retour et ils ont ri et chahuté les uns les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte de l'appartement. Char a dû les sentir arriver parce qu'elle a ouvert la porte avant que Jasper ne puisse même mettre la main sur la poignée.

Peter a pincé les lèvres et a levé son bras pour que Char puisse le voir. '' - Bébé, j'ai eu un bobo. Tu veux bien l'embrasser pour que cela aille mieux ? '' Il a gémi.

'' - Oh, mon chou, viens ici. '' Char a dit en ouvrant ses bras.

Jasper a regardé par-dessus eux pour voir Bella qui se tenait debout un peu plus loin et qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et larmoyants. Il pouvait sentir son soulagement de le voir et il lui a donné un sourire avant de pousser Peter et Char pour passer et la prendre dans ses bras. Il a entendu vaguement Garrett demandant aux deux autres de sortir de là et la porte se fermer, mais toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Bella.

* * *

Bella n'a pas pu empêcher les larmes de tomber de ses yeux. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'il aille bien. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Elle était fatiguée des personnes qui se battaient pour elle. Il était temps qu'elle puisse se défendre. Elle allait lui demander de la transformer. Edward ne reviendrait pas et même s'il le faisait, ses sentiments avaient changé.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela ne faisait seulement que deux jours depuis que Jasper l'avait marquée. Elle avait l'impression qu'une vie entière avait passé. Il avait fait plus pour elle pendant ce temps qu'Edward ne l'avait fait tout le temps qu'elle l'avait connu. Il l'avait fait rire, il lui avait donné envie de lui, il l'avait mise en colère et il l'avait réconfortée. Elle avait été en mesure de lui dire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne.

Jasper ne lui avait pas fait se sentir comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment bien. Il lui avait fait se sentir belle et précieuse. Il était temps qu'elle cesse de le combattre. Elle s'était préparée à lui donner son corps, à présent elle pensait qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui donner son cœur.

Elle a pris sa main et l'a conduit dans la chambre. Elle l'a assis sur le lit. Il l'a laissé faire, la regardant attentivement alors qu'elle commençait à retirer ses bottes. Ensuite, elle a enlevé sa chemise en lambeaux. Elle a vu des marques de morsures qui suintaient de venin sur sa peau de marbre. Des larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Pourquoi avait-il risqué d'être blessé pour elle ? Même avant de la marquer, il avait prévu d'attaquer Victoria. Elle a passé une main doucement sur les morsures et elle a vu ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts.

'' - Font-elles mal ? '' Elle a chuchoté.

'' - Oui. '' Il lui a dit tout simplement.

'' - Dois-je les embrasser ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Oui. '' Il a murmuré.

Elle a chevauché ses genoux et a commencé à embrasser tendrement ses morsures. Il y en avait un trop grand nombre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il souffre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé. Elles étaient déjà en cours de guérison, à son grand soulagement, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il ne les ait jamais eues pour commencer. Elle a embrassé la dernière et s'est ensuite levée, le tirant avec elle. Elle a ôté son pantalon, qui n'était pas en meilleur état que sa chemise et elle a terriblement rougi quand elle a vu qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

'' - Désolé, Chérie, je ne savais pas que tu allais enlever mon pantalon. '' Jasper lui a dit avec un sourire.

Elle l'a repoussé sur le lit. '' - Hé bien, j'avais prévu de les enlever beaucoup plus tôt ce soir. '' Elle lui a dit avec un petit soupir.

Il a souri plus largement. '' - Désolé, Chérie. '' Il lui a dit et Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Bella s'est reculée et a passé ses bras derrière elle pour ouvrir sa robe. Elle l'a laissée tomber sur le sol. Elle a fermé les yeux et a retenu son souffle, attendant sa réaction. Sa respiration s'est accélérée quand elle a senti ses bras autour d'elle et ses lèvres sur son cou.

Elle a ouvert les yeux et a regardé dans ses yeux assombris de désir. Il a levé un doigt et a touché ses lèvres. Il a descendu vers le bas de son cou et entre ses seins, juste pour s'arrêter à son nombril. Elle a senti ses mamelons durcir et son estomac s'est serré. Il l'a soulevée et l'a portée sur le lit, la couchant avec soin.

Jasper a tendu la main derrière elle et a dégrafé son soutien-gorge, embrassant ses seins après les avoir libérés. Elle s'est cambrée pour demander plus. C'était tellement bon... Il a commencé à embrasser le bas de son ventre, atteignant l'élastique de sa petite culotte. Il l'a descendue jusqu'en bas de ses jambes et a embrassé sa partie la plus sensible. Elle a frissonné sous lui, la sensation était indescriptible.

'' - Je ne peux pas attendre, Chérie. J'ai besoin de toi... '' Il a gémi.

'' - Oui. '' A gémi Bella. '' - S'il te plaît... j'ai besoin de toi... ''

Il s'est assis sur ses mollets et l'a attirée à lui. D'un seul coup, il a été gainé en elle et le dos de Bella s'est cambré de pur plaisir. Il s'adaptait parfaitement, la remplissait complètement, la faisant entière. Elle a commencé à se tortiller, voulant... ayant besoin qu'il bouge. Jasper a accédé à sa demande et Bella a haleté. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi agréable. Son corps la picotait partout où il la touchait. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et son souffle s'est transformé en petits halètements.

'' - Jasper... Jasper... Jasper... '' Elle chantonnait, appelant son nom, l'encourageant...

Puis elle a senti son amour et sa passion l'envelopper et elle a crié lorsque le plaisir est devenu trop fort, puis elle a joui. Il a commencé à se déplacer de façon erratique et il a frissonné avant de la suivre. Il s'est effondré auprès d'elle, épuisé. Ses sentiments de satisfaction la touchant, mais sans l'accabler.

'' - Je t'aime. '' Il lui a chuchoté alors qu'il la tirait contre lui.

Bella a senti son cœur sauter un battement. Non seulement elle l'avait entendu proclamer son amour, mais elle l'avait senti. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Il avait tout donné, il n'avait rien conservé. Bella a senti sa peur s'accrocher à son cœur. Elle l'aimait également. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment pouvait-elle être tombé amoureuse de nouveau ? Et si rapidement ?

Elle a ouvert les yeux et a regardé dans les yeux rouges de l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur. _Comment ne pourrait-elle pas tomber amoureuse de lui ?_ Elle a pensé alors qu'un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Elle s'est blottie contre lui et a fermé les yeux, tomber dans un profond sommeil satisfait.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

Jaspera tenu Bella près de lui pendant qu'elle dormait. Il a souri en pensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Il l'avait tenue éveillé pendant la plupart de celle-ci. Elle commençait à l'aimer, il pouvait le sentir. Ce n'était pas aussi puissant que son amour pour Edward l'avait été, mais il était là et cela lui donnait de l'espoir.

Ils avaient parlé la nuit dernière et Bella lui avait révélé son désir d'être transformée. Jasper était à la fois nerveux et excité. C'était cela, quand elle aurait traversé la transformation et que son venin coulerait dans ses veines, elle aurait besoin de faire un choix. Il ne pouvait pas attendre indéfiniment, il avait besoin qu'elle le réclame. Il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre avec la peur constante qu'elle puisse finalement le rejeter. Il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille pas le réclamer dans l'espoir qu'Edward revienne. Il n'aimait pas avoir peur, c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Jasper a senti Peter devant sa porte et est sorti du lit le plus discrètement possible. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Il a enfilé un jean et a quitté la pièce. Il a ouvert la porte à Peter, mais il lui a fait signe de le suivre dans le hall d'entrée.

Jasper a senti l'inquiétude de Peter et lui a tapé sur l'épaule. '' - Que se passe-t-il ? '' Il a demandé, inquiet pour son ami. Peter était beaucoup trop sérieux et il n'aimait pas cela.

'' - Major... '' Peter semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. C'était tellement contraire à ses habitudes que Jasper a senti monter sa propre anxiété.

'' - Crache-le, lieutenant. '' Jasper a grogné.

'' - Je ne peux pas, Major. Je ressens simplement une vague sensation de malaise et ce besoin irrésistible de te faire savoir que nous sommes là pour toi. '' Peter lui a dit.

Jasper l'a regardé un instant pour essayer de comprendre ce qui le rendait tellement inquiet. Les choses allaient bien. Bella allait être transformée et elle commençait à l'aimer.

'' - Bella veut être transformée. Dès qu'elle sera réveillée, je vais la conduire à la maison de son père. Elle veut passer le week-end avec lui, ensuite elle sera incapable de le voir pendant un an. J'ai décidé que j'allais garder cet appartement, je vais donc le fermer et prendre toutes les dispositions afin qu'il soit entretenu pendant qu'elle passera du temps avec son père. Peux-tu préparer le ranch ? '' Jasper lui a demandé. Il espérait que rien n'allait contrarier ses plans. Peter serait sûrement en mesure d'identifier son impression à présent qu'il était au courant de tout.

Peter a semblé hésiter alors qu'il réfléchissait, mais il a finalement acquiescé. Il semblait avoir du mal à le quitter, mais il a finalement donné une nouvelle accolade à Jasper avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Jasper est retourné dans l'appartement, sa bonne humeur à présent disparu. Il est allé dans la cuisine et a commencé à préparer un peu de nourriture pour Bella. Elle a dû l'entendre parce qu'elle est entrée dans la cuisine peu de temps après qu'il ait commencé, dans un de ses T-shirts et les cheveux en désordre. Elle devait être la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle lui a souri et Jasper a dû combattre son envie de la ramasser pour la porter dans la chambre.

 _Manger... Elle avait besoin de manger_. Il a retourné son steak. '' - Comment l'aimes-tu, Chérie ? '' Il a demandé par-dessus son épaule.

Elle s'est approchée de lui et l'a étreint par-derrière. '' - Je pourrais m'y habituer. À point. '' Elle lui a dit en l'étreignant un peu. L'anxiété de Jasper au vu du comportement étrange de Peter a disparu avec la chaleur de son étreinte. Il a laissé un peu de son bonheur sortir alors qu'il terminait son repas entre deux baisers. Elle s'est installée sur une chaise et il a posé son assiette sur la table en face d'elle.

'' - Est-ce que tu n'as pas faim ? '' Elle a demandé, il pouvait sentir qu'elle était légèrement désappointée.

'' - Désolé, Chérie, pas aujourd'hui. '' Il lui a dit avec un clin d'œil. Il aimait un bon steak, mais il allait conduire sa moto tout le trajet pour rentrer à Forks et il ne voulait pas être obligé de s'arrêter pour s'en débarrasser. Bella n'aimerait sûrement pas cela. Il s'est déplacé pour être plus proche d'elle et a retiré ses cheveux dans son dos afin de pouvoir embrasser la marque sur son cou. Elle a frappé sa jambe avec espièglerie.

'' - Je suis affamée. Si tu continues à faire cela, je vais oublier toute nourriture et je vais te sauter dessus.'' Elle lui a dit.

Jasper a souri. '' - Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait une mauvaise chose, Chérie. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as laissée dormir toute la journée. '' Bella lui a dit entre deux bouchées.

'' - J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de repos. '' Il lui a dit avec un sourire.

Elle a terminé de manger pendant qu'ils parlaient et riaient. Il a pensé au comportement étrange de Peter, mais l'a écarté. Les choses étaient parfaites, rien ne pourrait mal tourner. Ils se sont habillés et se sont dirigés vers le garage. Bella a poussé un cri de joie quand elle a vu la moto. Jasper s'est contenté de sourire. Il avait attendu de voir sa réaction devant sa moto depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé des motos que Jacob et elle avaient restaurées. Elle ne l'a pas déçu alors qu'elle mettait son casque avec excitation et grimpait derrière lui.

Il a été au paradis quand il a senti ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il a commencé à rouler. Le trajet de retour à Forks serait un souvenir qu'il allait toujours chérir, la sensation du vent se précipitant sur eux, des étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes, de ses bras autour de sa taille et de son plaisir, tout cela s'est ajouté au sien. La lune était pleine et lumineuse et son cœur battant à un rythme régulier le calmait. Le trajet s'est terminé trop rapidement.

Elle a ôté son casque et lui a souri d'un air radieux. Il l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a embrassée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle.

'' - Es-tu certain que tu ne pourras pas revenir ce soir ? '' Elle a soufflé quand il l'a finalement lâchée pour la laisser respirer.

'' - Je ne serais pas capable de m'empêcher de te prendre et ce serait manquer de respect à ton père. '' Jasper lui a dit, même s'il était en train de changer d'avis.

Bella a soupiré et a appuyé sa tête contre sa poitrine. '' - D'accord, mais viens à la première heure demain matin. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi. '' Elle lui a dit en le serrant étroitement.

'' - Je te le promets, Chérie. '' Il lui a dit.

Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et il l'a embrassée encore une fois. Il l'a regardée alors qu'elle entrait dans sa maison. Il a observé les lumières s'allumer et il a entendu la voix de son père avant de commencer à mettre le moteur en marche. Il a accéléré pour retourner à Seattle. Il avait besoin d'emballer la nourriture pour les sans-abris et embaucher des gens pour s'occuper de l'appartement. Il a résolu de le faire aussi rapidement que possible. Elle lui manquait déjà.

* * *

Charlie avait été tellement soulagé de la voir que Bella s'était senti mal de ne pas avoir pensé à lui. Dieu merci, Jasper l'avait fait. Elle a pourtant ressenti le besoin de lui dire la vérité. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'expliquer la brusque situation. Elle lui a parlé pendant des heures. Elle lui a expliqué tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de sa marque ni des vampires, elle lui a donc dit qu'elle avait rencontré Jasper dans un club et avait senti une connexion instantanée avec lui. Elle lui a raconté comment Jasper l'avait fait sortir de sa dépression et l'avait fait se sentir à nouveau heureuse. Elle s'est confondue en excuses pour avoir menti.

Elle lui a parlé de sa visite au marché de Market Place et lui a montré sa sculpture puis lui a parlé du dîner à la Space Needle. Elle lui a parlé de ses jeux avec Jasper et ses amis Char, Peter et Garrett. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait prévu d'aller au ranch de Jasper au Texas pendant un an, puis s'installer à Seattle pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle lui a assuré qu'elle allait rapidement terminer ses études en ligne. Elle a été stupéfaite de voir tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de lui dire malgré le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'était habituellement très bavard. Il semblait tellement soulagé qu'elle soit finalement sortie de sa dépression et Bella voulait utiliser chaque instant avec lui à bon escient pour lui dire au revoir.

Il n'a pas été heureux qu'elle ait décidé de terminer ses études en ligne, mais sa joie évidente lui a fait l'accepter. Il était également devenu sombre quand elle avait mentionné Jasper. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'implique avec un autre Cullen, sans compter qu'il avait été de toute évidence impliquée avec Alice, mais il a laissé tomber.

'' - Bella, je... '' Charlie a soupiré et s'est adossé à son fauteuil pendant que Bella attendait patiemment qu'il termine. '' - Tu as dix-huit ans et tu peux prendre tes propres décisions, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. S'il te plaît, tiens-moi informé afin que je puisse dormir l'esprit tranquille. '' Il lui a dit avec un petit sourire. Bella aurait voulu pouvoir tout lui dire. Elle lui avait caché beaucoup de choses. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Elle a gardé le silence sur ses plans pour devenir un vampire.

Le cœur de Bella s'est rempli de compassion pour lui. Elle lui en avait fait tellement voir. Elle aurait voulu faire plus pour soulager son inquiétude. Charlie s'est levé quand un coup a été frappé à la porte.

Bella a froncé les sourcils en espérant que ce n'était pas un appel d'urgence pour Charlie. Il était trois heures du matin. Elle s'est sentie égoïste, mais elle voulait passer son temps avec lui. Son cœur s'est arrêté quand elle a entendu la voix à la porte.

'' - Charlie, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir. '' Alice a dit avec animation, sa voix ne ressemblait pas exactement à sa voix habituelle.

'' - Alice, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment. '' Charlie a commencé. Bella a fermé les yeux en signe de gratitude. Il essayait de la protéger.

'' - Je dois parler avec Bella, Charlie. '' Alice a dit, sa voix semblant un peu brisée. Bella s'est levée, elle aurait voulu trouver un moyen d'éviter cette confrontation, mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Alice l'avait gravement blessée avec son abandon, mais Bella n'avait-elle pas fait pire ?

'' - Je ne le pense vraiment pas, Alice. Ta famille l'a détruite quand vous êtes partis. Elle a finalement retrouvé le sourire et le bonheur. Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ait pris ton petit ami, mais je ne vais pas te laisser lui enlever son bonheur à nouveau. Je pense que tu devrais partir. '' Charlie a dit d'une voix furieuse et Bella a souri, aimant son père encore plus.

'' - S'il vous plaît, Charlie. '' Alice a sangloté.

Ses sanglots ont touché le cœur de Bella, elle devait entendre ce que voulait Alice. Elle s'est dirigée lentement vers la porte, mais avec détermination. '' - C'est bon, Papa ! '' Elle a dit en posant une main sur son épaule. Charlie est resté là un moment en fusillant Alice du regard. Finalement, il a hoché la tête et l'a laissée entrer.

'' - Vous pouvez parler toutes les deux dans la cuisine. '' Charlie a dit avant de se tourner vers Bella en ajoutant : '' - Je serais dans le salon si tu as besoin de moi. '' Elle a hoché la tête, incapable de parler.

Elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'allait dire Alice et se sentait très coupable. Jasper était non seulement le petit ami d'Alice, mais également son mari. Bella n'avait jamais pensé à elle comme étant une voleuse de mari, mais en regardant le sourire brisé d'Alice, sa culpabilité a été presque écrasante.

Elle a conduit Alice dans la cuisine et s'est assise à la table. Alice s'est assise lentement.

'' - Bella, je ne suis pas venue ici pour... '' Elle s'est arrêtée et a pris une profonde respiration inutile. '' - C'est Edward, Bella. Je lui ai parlé de Jasper et toi. J'aurai dû le savoir... j'aurai dû le voir, mais j'étais tellement brisée et je voulais seulement parler à mon frère. '' Elle a dit d'une seule traite.

Bella est restée assise sur sa chaise, la bouche béante. La mention d'Edward a fait augmenter la culpabilité de Bella, la doublant. Elle était censée se languir de lui. Ils étaient amoureux pour l'éternité, elle n'aurait pas dû être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Toutefois, Edward lui avait dit qu'elle ne signifiait rien pour lui, pourquoi s'en soucierait-il qu'elle soit avec Jasper ?

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' Elle a demandé, ne voulant pas réellement le savoir. C'était égoïste et elle se sentait mal pour cela, mais elle voulait garder son bonheur avec Jasper et elle savait instinctivement qu'Alice était sur le point de le détruire.

'' - Je lui ai parlé de Jasper et toi, il ne l'a pas bien pris. Il est allé en Italie pour demander aux Volturi de... de... '' Alice n'a pas fini. Le cœur de Bella s'est mis à battre plus vite. Il y était allé pour mourir, elle le savait sans qu'Alice ait besoin de le dire, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre le dire. '' - Quoi ? '' Elle a demandé durement.

'' - Il va leur demander de le tuer. '' Alice a sangloté.

Bella a posé sa tête sur la table. Elle sentait ses rêves s'écrouler autour d'elle et elle a voulu le nier. Elle a finalement levé la tête et a regardé Alice dans les yeux.

'' - Pourquoi es-tu venue me le dire ? Que puis-je y faire ? Je ne vais pas abandonner Jasper ! '' Bella a dit, un peu en colère. Elle ne voulait pas la mort d'Edward, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir à lui. Pourquoi voulait-il essayer de mourir pour elle, elle ne savait pas. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

Le visage d'Alice s'est tendu. '' - Tu m'as pris mon mari, Bella, ne laisse pas mon frère mourir. '' A-t-elle dit avec colère.

Tout l'air qui lui restait dans les poumons a disparu ainsi que tout le courage qu'elle avait gagné. '' - Que puis-je faire ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Juste venir avec moi à Volterra. S'il te voit, il va abandonner son idée au profit... '' Bella a coupé la parole à Alice.

'' - Je ne serais pas à nouveau sa petite amie, Alice.. '' Elle lui a dit.

''- Tu vas donc le laisser mourir ? '' A demandé Alice.

'' - J'aime... '' Bella a commencé à dire puis s'est tue, ne voulant pas faire plus de mal à Alice, mais la souffrance a tout de même déferlé sur son visage.

'' - Il te suffit de faire semblant suffisamment longtemps pour le faire revenir à Carlisle et Esmé. Il ne peut pas lire dans ton esprit et je peux le bloquer suffisamment longtemps. Quand il sera de retour dans la famille, je suis certaine que nous pourrons parler avec lui et lui faire entendre raison. '' Alice a dit.

Bella l'a regardée fixement. Elle ne voulait pas le faire. Jasper ne le voudrait pas. '' - Je dois parler à Jasper. '' Elle a chuchoté.

'' - Si tu lui parles, il ne va pas te laisser venir ou il va insister pour venir avec toi. Si Edward le voit, il va lire ses pensées et savoir ce que vous deux... '' Alice s'est arrêtée, de la douleur dans ses yeux. '' - Tu ne peux pas le lui dire. '' Alice a dit fermement.

Bella a regardé Alice pendant un long moment. Est-ce qu'elle disait la vérité ? Elle pouvait comprendre la logique de ce qu'elle disait... toutefois elle ne pouvait pas partir sans laisser Jasper savoir où elle allait. Elle a soupiré en sachant qu'elle allait accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Edward. Elle ferait semblant jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soit avec sa famille, puis Jasper et elle pourraient partir. Il la transformerait, elle allait le marquer et ils seraient heureux.

'' - Laisse-moi un instant avec Charlie. '' Bella a dit d'un air vaincu.

Un sourire est apparu sur le visage d'Alice. '' - Merci, Bella. '' Elle a dit avant de sauter sur ses pieds. '' - Je vais t'attendre dehors. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et s'est dirigée vers le salon. Elle a saisi un papier et un stylo quand elle a été certaine qu'Alice ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle a griffonné furieusement une note à Jasper en écrivant « à remettre à Jasper » sur le dessus avant de la remettre à Charlie. Charlie a regardé la note avec perplexité et allait commencer à dire quelque chose quand Bella a mis un doigt sur ses lèvres. Charlie a fermé la bouche avec un froncement de sourcils.

'' - Je dois partir avec Alice, papa. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais absente. Je t'aime. '' Elle a dit en le serrant dans ses bras avant de se diriger à l'étage pour emballer quelques vêtements de rechange.

Elle a rapidement fait ses bagages. Elle voulait en finir. Elle avait peur de ce que Jasper allait penser de tout cela et elle aurait voulu lui parler. Elle a palpé son téléphone portable... la note ne serait pas réellement suffisante. Elle était sur le point de composer son numéro quand elle a entendu les pas légers d'Alice devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle a rangé le téléphone dans sa poche avec un soupir.

'' - Je suis prête. '' A-t-elle dit en sortant de la pièce.

'' - Merci, Bella. '' Alice a murmuré alors qu'elles sortaient de la maison.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla** **est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

Jasper s'est approché lentement de la porte de Bella. Il était nerveux, est-ce que son père allait l'accepter ? Il n'avait pas aimé Edward, c'était évident quand il les avait vus ensemble. Jasper n'avait pas besoin d'être un empathe pour le voir. Il était certain que Bella ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était marié à Alice, mais le chef devait savoir qu'il était avec elle. Le chef avait beaucoup aimé Alice. Jasper a gémi, le chef allait le détester.

Jasper arpentait le porche, passant une main dans ses cheveux et grognant doucement. Pourquoi Bella n'était pas venue à sa rencontre comme c'était prévu ? Il s'est frotté la poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'elle était loin, mais ce ne pouvait pas être vrai... Pendant un moment, il s'est souvenu du comportement étrange de Peter et il a senti monter sa panique. Non, il a secoué la tête. Elle était amoureuse de lui, il allait la transformer et ils seraient heureux. Néanmoins, cela aurait été tellement plus facile pour lui d'entrer dans la maison avec elle a ses côtés plutôt que de frapper à la porte. Il avait fait face à des armées de nouveau-nés, mais il avait peur de parler au père de sa bien-aimée. Jasper a ri de lui-même et a frappé à la porte.

Il avait à peine frappé à la porte qu'elle s'est ouverte. Devant lui se trouvait un Charlie très débraillé. Il a regardé dans les environs avant de tirer Jasper à l'intérieur.

'' - Tu es enfin là. Alice est venue la nuit dernière et a parlé à Bella, ensuite elles sont parties ensemble. Elle m'a donné cette note pour toi. Je dois t'avertir que je l'ai lu. Je ne veux pas envahir la vie privée de ma fille, mais elle ne semblait pas heureuse quand elle est partie la nuit dernière et elle est déjà revenue blessée d'une de ses excursions. '' Charlie lui a dit en lui remettant la note.

Jasper l'a prise d'une main brusquement tremblante. La venue d'Alice ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Il a regardé l'écriture de Bella et a ouvert la note lentement.

 _Jasper,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée. Alice est venue et m'a dit qu'Edward était allé à Volterra pour les supplier de le tuer. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire, mais pas suffisamment de temps pour cela. Alice a dit que je ne devais pas te le dire. Elle a dit que tu allais essayer de m'arrêter ou venir avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger, mais je devais te le faire savoir. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je t'aime et dès que j'aurais été transformée, je prévois de te revendiquer. Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir Edward. Tout sera bientôt terminé et nous serons ensemble._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Bella._

Jasper a senti sa rage commencer à prendre le dessus et il s'est battu pour regagner son contrôle. La voix de Charlie l'a aidé. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle et blesser le père de Bella. Il a fermé les yeux et a pris de profondes respirations.

'' - Fils... '' Charlie a dit, le sortant de la brume rouge qui remplissait l'esprit de Jasper et il a ouvert lentement les yeux pour regarder le chef.

'' - J'ai téléphoné pour obtenir quelques faveurs et les empêcher de quitter l'aéroport, mais c'était trop tard. Je sais que tu vas aller derrière elles et je vais aller avec toi. '' Charlie lui a dit, de la détermination dans les yeux.

'' - Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, chef Swan. '' Jasper lui a dit en serrant les dents. Sa rage se calmait et un profond malaise s'installait. Elle avait choisi Edward... elle était allée vers lui sans l'appeler pour commencer... Elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait dans la note, lui promettait qu'elle allait le revendiquer, mais ce n'était que des mots vides de sens si elle s'envolait pour rejoindre Edward dès qu'il jouait sa comédie dramatique. Qu'allait-il se passer si Edward recouvrait sa revendication ? Et si elle marquait Edward ? C'était possible qu'il l'ait su depuis le début. Il serait reconnaissant de mourir si tel était le cas.

Jasper a serré les poings et s'est frotté les yeux. Sa souffrance commençait à suinter et il devait la faire réintégrer son corps avant que cela n'affecte le chef. Il a serré les poings, luttant pour se contrôler. Il était égoïste... Bella était en danger. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité, sa propre sécurité n'était pas aussi importante. Aro saurait la puissance potentielle qu'avait Bella dès qu'il lirait l'esprit d'Edward. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il la laisse volontiers partir si elle se mettait à sa portée.

Est-ce que Bella avait eu des pensées similaires ? Avait-elle mis la sécurité d'Edward avant la sienne ? Avant lui ? Jasper a laissé échapper un grognement rempli de douleur.

'' - Fils... fils... '' Il a senti la main du chef Swan sur son épaule qui le secouait doucement. '' - Écoute-moi ! ''

Jasper a ouvert les yeux et a regardé le chef. '' - Elle t'aime, mon fils. Je connais ma fille. J'ai vu comment elle était avec Edward. Il l'a changée, a fait d'elle une sorte de faible marionnette qui le suppliait de lui accorder son attention. Elle n'a jamais été heureuse avec lui. Elle était plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais vue la nuit dernière, mais Bella est trop bienveillante pour laisser quelqu'un mourir. Elle t'aime. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce bâtard, à chaque fois qu'elle passe par des ennuis avec lui, cela fini mal pour elle. Tu as besoin de te ressaisir et nous pourrons partir pour nous assurer qu'elle est en sécurité.

Jasper a hoché la tête. Bien sûr, le chef avait raison. '' - Va faire les réservations. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas l'argent pour prendre un avion à destination de l'Italie, mais je vais te rembourser. '' Charlie lui a dit, ce qui a fait sortir Jasper de sa torpeur.

''- Chef Swan, ce serait dangereux pour vous de venir. Les Volturi sont... '' Jasper ne savait pas quoi dire, les paroles lui manquaient. Il était âgé de plus de cent ans et cet homme le faisait se sentir comme un adolescent à nouveau. Même Carlisle ne pouvait pas lui faire cet effet.

Encore une fois, le chef Swan a posé une main sur son épaule. '' - Écoute, fils, je vais y aller que tu m'aides ou pas. Si je dois prendre une seconde hypothèque ou emprunter à chacun de mes amis, je vais le faire. Tu peux m'aider ou je vais y aller moi-même. ''

Jasper l'a regardé fixement pendant un long moment, il sentait sa détermination et savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de l'en dissuader. Il a finalement hoché la tête et a sorti son téléphone pour composer le numéro de l'aéroport. Il entendait Charlie faire ses bagages dans sa chambre. Ses émotions étaient dans la tourmente, mais Charlie lui donnait un rocher sur lequel s'accrocher. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser venir l'homme, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir l'arrêter et, en toute honnêteté, il était reconnaissant pour sa présence. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été en mesure de contrôler son démon sans l'influence apaisante de Charlie.

Jasper pouvait à peine se contenir quand Charlie est sorti de sa chambre avec un sac de voyage. '' - Nous allons prendre ma voiture de patrouille, je vais demander à un de mes adjoints de la récupérer plus tard. Je veux que tu me dises tout pendant le trajet. Je sais que Bella ne m'a pas tout dit. Elle m'a dit plus de vérité la nuit dernière qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis un très long moment, cependant. Je pense qu'il est temps que je connaisse toute la vérité. '' Charlie lui a dit avec fermeté.

Jasper a senti l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il suivait Charlie à la porte. Bella devait tenir beaucoup de ses traits de son père, il savait qu'il allait tout dire au chef. Il a regardé son visage déterminé, mais inquiet et il a été heureux d'être capable de lui parler de lui.

Il s'est assis dans la voiture et le chef a démarré le moteur. Jasper a parlé pendant tout le trajet, lui disant tout sur la façon dont il avait été transformé, sa vie en totalité, y compris sa marque sur Bella. Il n'a pas parlé de sexe, c'était quelque chose qu'un père n'avait pas besoin de savoir au sujet de sa fille.

Il lui a révélé des choses que même Peter ne connaissait pas. Il lui a tout dit sur les vampires et les métamorphes ainsi que tout ce qu'il savait sur la relation de Bella avec Edward. Il espérait que Bella ne serait pas en colère, mais une fois qu'il avait commencé à parler, tout avait simplement semblé couler hors de lui. C'était libérateur et il était heureux de voir Charlie l'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention. Il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il meurt, que ce soit entre les mains des Volturi ou parce que Bella aurait rejeté sa demande. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était heureux que quelqu'un connaisse l'histoire de sa vie, heureux que ce soit Charlie.

* * *

Bella a posé sa tête sur le repose-tête de son siège et a fermé les yeux. Elles avaient passé la nuit à Portland. Alice avait insisté pour rouler jusqu'en Oregon plutôt que prendre un avion à Seatac. Bella a supposé qu'elle essayait d'éviter d'être poursuivie. Elle s'est interrogée sur les motivations d'Alice.

Bella a tourné la tête loin d'Alice, sa fureur envers la jeune femme était presque écrasante. Elle avait essayé cinq fois d'appeler Jasper et les cinq fois, Alice l'en avait empêchée. Ses soupçons devenaient plus profonds et elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une espèce de complot de la part d'Alice pour l'éloigner de Jasper. Elle devait appeler Jasper, mais comment serait-elle en mesure de le faire en évitant les visions d'Alice ?

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, Edward n'a pas encore approché les Volturi. Il écrit des lettres en ce moment. Nous devrions arriver à temps pour l'empêcher de les rencontrer. Selon mes calculs, nous devrions arriver à son hôtel avant son départ. '' A dit Alice avec un sourire.

Bella ne s'est pas tournée pour la regarder, elle a simplement regardé fixement le mur de la cabine de l'avion. Elle a distraitement effleuré la marque que Jasper lui avait donnée. Elle aurait aimé être actuellement avec lui, assise sur sa moto et roulant vers son destin. Le trajet vers Forks sous le clair de lune était quelque chose qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle s'était sentie tellement en sécurité accrochée à lui, tellement heureuse et sereine. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un moment où elle s'était sentie de cette façon. Bien évidemment, Edward ne la faisait pas sentir comme cela, il avait seulement nourri ses insécurités.

Elle détestait avoir dû quitter Jasper, détestait qu'il puisse penser qu'elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner si elle laissait mourir Edward. Elle voulait seulement le faire revenir à Carlisle et Esmé, ensuite ils pourraient commencer leur éternité.

'' - Nous avons de la chance, ce sera une journée nuageuse quand nous allons atterrir. Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'attendre l'obscurité pour nous rendre à l'hôtel. '' La voix joyeuse d'Alice a traversé ses pensées.

Bella a serré le poing. Elle était fatiguée de l'enthousiasme d'Alice, fatiguée d'entendre sa voix, mais surtout, fatiguée de ses visions indiscrètes. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Alice l'avait peut-être surveillée tout le temps. L'avait-elle vue quand elle s'était perdue dans les bois ? Quand elle ne voulait pas parler à qui que ce soit ? Lorsque Jasper l'avait marquée ? Bella a découvert qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Elle détestait le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de tentatives pour communiquer avec elle, qu'elle l'avait abandonnée de la même façon qu'Edward l'avait fait.

Seul Jasper était revenu pour elle. Celui qui l'avait effrayée, celui qu'elle connaissait le moins avait été celui qui était revenu pour la protéger.

La colère a commencé à monter en elle. Plus elle y pensait plus elle devenait furieuse. Au centre de la tempête qui se trouvait dans son esprit se trouvait Alice. Elle voulait que les visions d'Alice disparaissent. Elle voulait qu'Alice arrête de la regarder, arrête d'envahir l'intimité des gens, arrête d'influer sur leurs décisions. Elle voulait que le pouvoir d'Alice disparaisse. Sa tête a commencé à lui faire mal. Elle a senti une pression entre ses yeux et elle a porté sa main sur le pont de son nez.

Un cri a retenti à côté d'elle et elle s'est tournée vers Alice pour la première fois. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous le choc et sa bouche béait. Elle a porté ses mains à sa tête et a serré ses tempes. Son souhait avait fonctionné ? Avait-elle enlevé d'une façon ou d'une autre le don d'Alice ?

'' - Je ne peux plus rien voir... je ne peux plus rien voir... je ne peux plus rien voir... '' A-t-elle répété à plusieurs reprises.

Bella l'a regardée avec stupéfaction, lui offrant instinctivement du réconfort, mettant ses bras autour des épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme et frottant son dos avec inquiétude. Un agent de bord s'est approché d'elles.

'' - Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec inquiétude.

'' - Non, mon amie est seulement un peu malade dans les airs. '' Bella lui a dit avec un sourire désolé.

'' - Tenez, ma chère. '' La femme lui a dit en lui tendant un mouchoir. Bella l'a pris avec perplexité, mais l'a porté à son nez, elle a été surprise de constater que celui-ci saignait.

'' - Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. '' La femme a dit avant de s'éloigner pour répondre à un nouvel appel.

Bella a regardé le mouchoir ensanglanté puis a regardé son amie en sanglots. Elle était certaine à présent d'être responsable de la perte du don d'Alice. Elle ne savait pas comment elle l'avait fait, elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit permanent, mais elle n'était pas mécontente. Elle ne savait pas si Alice l'avait manipulée pour l'éloigner de Jasper ou si elle essayait réellement de sauver simplement son frère, mais ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de les manipuler à présent.

Elle s'est détournée d'Alice et de ses larmes et a retiré ses mains du corps secoué de sanglots de la jeune fille. Elle s'est penchée sur son siège et a posé sa tête sur le dossier avant de fermer les yeux. Sa tête battait vraiment la chamade et un peu de sommeil allait l'aider. Elle allait sauver Edward pour Alice. Elle lui devait bien cela, mais elle allait retourner à Jasper et elle n'allait pas permettre à Alice de l'arrêter.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla** **est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

Bella s'est réveillée quand l'avion a atterri. Alice se tenait toujours la tête, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle marmonnait toujours. Bella a commencé à ramasser ses affaires et a attendu qu'Alice sorte de son hébétude.

Finalement, elle a perdu patience avec elle. '' - Alice ! Nous avons besoin de nous rendre à l'hôtel avant qu'Edward aille voir les Volturi. ''

Alice n'a pas bougé, elle n'a même pas ouvert les yeux, mais elle a arrêté de murmurer.

'' - Alice ! '' Bella a crié. '' - Je ne sais pas dans quel hôtel il se trouve, il faut donc que tu prennes sur toi.''

Alice a finalement ouvert les yeux et s'est levée. ''- Tu as raison, désolée, Bella. ''

Elles sont sorties de l'avion et ont fait leur chemin hors de l'aéroport. Alice a hélé un taxi et lui a donné le nom de l'hôtel. Bella devenait nerveuse, elle n'avait pas vu Edward depuis des mois. Qu'allait-elle faire si Alice avait tort et n'arrivait pas à le convaincre de retourner à Carlisle et Esmé ? Il lui avait très clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle quand il l'avait quittée.

Elles n'ont pas parlé alors qu'elles approchaient de l'hôtel, chacune perdue dans ses propres pensées. Bella a prié pour que tout se passe bien, que Jasper comprendrait, qu'Edward allait être convaincu et retourner à la maison et qu'elle serait libre de rester avec Jasper.

Alice a raidi les épaules quand le taxi s'est arrêté. Elle a payé le conducteur et s'est dirigée avec confiance vers l'hôtel. Bella l'a suivie sans rien dire. Elle a palpé son téléphone dans sa poche et a débattu pour savoir si elle devait téléphoner à Jasper. Elle a été bousculée par un homme qui parlait avec un enfant et a dû se précipiter pour rattraper Alice. _Elle l'appellerait bientôt_ , a-t-elle décidé.

Elles se sont arrêtées devant une porte au troisième étage et Alice a frappé. Elles ont attendu patiemment qu'Edward réponde. Alice a commencé à s'agiter alors que les minutes passaient. Elle a frappé de nouveau, mais n'a toujours pas eu de réponses.

'' - Oh, non... oh, non... '' Alice a commencé à murmurer.

Bella n'allait pas rester tranquillement là et assister à un autre de ses effondrements. '' - Ouvre la porte, Alice. '' Elle a demandé.

Alice l'a regardée pendant un moment avant d'obéir. Elle a forcé la porte pour l'ouvrir et elles sont entrées dans la chambre, regardant autour d'elle. Il y avait des lettres sur la table près de la porte. Elles étaient déjà timbrées et estampillées. Bella a commencé à les regarder, elle savait déjà qu'Edward n'était pas là. Il y avait différentes lettres, pour Carlisle, Alice et elle. Bella n'avait pas réellement envie de la lire.

Brusquement, Alice est tombée à genoux et a sangloté bruyamment. '' - C'est de ma faute... entièrement de ma faute... '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ? '' A demandé Bella. Alice lui avait dit qu'elle s'était sentie coupable d'avoir révélé son rapprochement avec Jasper à Edward, mais y avait-il autre chose ?

'' - Je savais... '' Elle a chuchoté. Les yeux de Bella se sont plissés, mais elle ne l'a pas interrompue. '' - J'ai eu une vision. Je t'ai vue avec Jasper. J'étais tellement furieuse... Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de te protéger, il n'a pas dit... Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il t'aimait. '' Elle a murmuré péniblement.

'' - Je voulais lui faire du mal. Le blesser comme il m'avait blessée. J'ai vu que si je disais à Edward pour vous deux, il allait venir à Volterra et leur demander de mettre un terme à sa vie, mais j'ai également vu que tu viendrais avec moi pour le sauver. Ce n'était pas censé être permanent. Jasper était seulement censé souffrir un petit moment. Tu aurais été avec lui et il t'aurait transformée. Je vous ai vus heureux. '' Alice lui a dit. '' - Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward meurt. '' Alice a gémi.

'' - Tu essayais donc de nous séparer, Jasper et moi ? '' Bella a demandé, d'une voix basse et menaçante. À l'heure actuelle, si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, elle aurait tué Alice.

'' - Non... du moins pas de façon permanente. Je voulais seulement faire un peu souffrir Jasper. Tu serais retournée auprès de lui après que nous aurions ramené Edward à Carlisle et Esmé. Dans ma vision, vous vous retrouviez ensemble et étiez heureux. Edward aurait appris à vivre avec sa famille. Je voulais seulement que Jasper souffre autant que je le faisais. '' Alice a pleuré.

Bella voulait crier sur elle, lui faire du mal. Elle était heureuse de lui avoir enlevé son don, heureuse qu'Alice ne puisse plus les manipuler. Elle voulait seulement pouvoir la gifler. Son égoïsme pouvait coûter la vie à Edward et sans doute blesser Jasper. Bella ne lui avait pas dit en face qu'elle l'aimait. Il allait croire qu'elle aimait encore Edward.

'' - Je ne vois rien, qu'allons-nous faire ? '' Alice a plaidé. Sans ses visions, elle était impuissante. Bella a reniflé avec dégoût et a sorti son téléphone.

'' - Nous appelons Jasper. '' Elle lui a dit fermement. Elles ne pouvaient pas aller voir les Volturi, elle était humaine et Alice était inutile sans ses visions. Jasper saurait quoi faire. Bella a simplement prié qu'il puisse faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Edward. Elle a composé le numéro et a attendu patiemment.

'' - Bella... '' La voix de Jasper a retenti dans le téléphone. Bella a fermé les yeux, heureuse de l'entendre en dépit de leur situation.

'' - Jasper... '' Bella a soupiré dans le téléphone.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bella ? '' Il lui a demandé. Il était en colère, Bella le savait. Il ne l'avait pas appelée chérie...

'' - Tu as lu ma note ? '' A demandé Bella pour gagner du temps afin de comprendre comment tout lui dire.

'' - Oui. '' A répondu Jasper.

'' - Apparemment, Alice voulait te faire du mal. Elle a eu une vision. Elle savait que si elle disait à Edward à notre sujet, il viendrait demander aux Volturi pour l'aider à mourir. Elle a dit que nous étions censées l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trouver les Volturi, le trouver dans sa chambre d'hôtel, mais quand nous sommes arrivées ici, il était déjà parti. '' Bella lui a dit.

'' - Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu partir ? '' Jasper a demandé quand Bella a fait une pause.

Bella a regardé Alice. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache encore qu'elle lui avait enlevé son don. Alice pourrait devenir violente et Bella n'avait pas la force d'un vampire.'' - Elle a perdu son don. '' Bella lui a dit. Il y a eu un long silence et Bella s'est mordue la lèvre.

'' - Où es-tu ? '' Jasper a demandé.

Bella lui a donné le nom de l'hôtel et elle a attendu qu'il leur dise quoi faire.

'' - Restez où vous êtes. Charlie sera là dans quelques heures. Edward viendra plus tard. '' Jasper lui a dit avant de raccrocher.

Bella a été sidérée. Elle a fixé le téléphone. Son père allait venir ici ?

* * *

Jasper s'est tourné vers Charlie, le visage sombre.

'' - Edward est déjà parti voir les Volturi. Alice et Bella attendent dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Je veux que tu ailles à l'hôtel et que tu attendes avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'Edward revienne. Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Que comptes-tu faire, fils ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper n'a pas pu retenir son grondement. '' - Si Edward laisse Aro le lire, alors il va tout savoir au sujet de Bella. Je t'ai un peu parlé d'Aro, il est avide de dons. Il va vouloir Bella. ''

'' - Que comptes-tu faire ? '' A répété Charlie.

'' - Je vais lui offrir quelque chose qu'il veut. '' Jasper lui a dit sombrement. Il ne voulait pas le dire à Charlie, mais l'homme était prompt et a immédiatement compris ce que Jasper allait faire.

'' - Ne fais pas cela, fils. Nous allons trouver un autre moyen. Tu vas briser le cœur de Bella. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Jasper fermé les yeux. '' - Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Si j'avais eu le temps, j'aurais pu rassembler une armée, mais nous ne disposons pas de temps. ''

'' - Ne vends pas ta liberté au profit d'Edward, il n'en vaut pas la peine. '' Charlie a une nouvelle fois essayé de lui faire changer d'avis.

'' - Je ne le fais pas pour Edward. C'est pour Bella. Elle était prête à risquer sa vie pour lui, de toute évidence, elle l'aime toujours. Elle sera heureuse et libre. Dès qu'Aro verra Bella dans l'esprit d'Edward, il va la vouloir et il ira après elle. Il a des traqueurs qui n'auront aucune difficulté à la trouver. C'est la seule façon de la sauver. '' Jasper lui a dit, l'air affligé.

L'expression d Charlie était sombre et Jasper s'est demandé s'il allait s'opposer à lui. Finalement, il a posé sa main sur son épaule . '' - Je vais aller à l'hôtel et nous allons attendre Edward. Je ne vais pas lui dire ce que tu vas faire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sains et saufs, mais fils, je vais te sortir de là. Tu vas rester en vie jusqu'à ce que je puisse le faire. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Jasper a senti sa détermination, ce qui a, d'une certaine façon, allégé son esprit. Il a serré la main de Charlie pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer et ils sont sortis de l'aéroport. Charlie a hélé un taxi et Jasper a donné au chauffeur l'adresse de l'hôtel où il devait se rendre. Il est resté regarder jusqu'à ce que le taxi soit hors de vue, puis a couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans révéler ce qu'il était.

Il est rapidement arrivé à la forteresse des Volturi. Il a rapidement discuté avec les gardes à la porte et s'est approché du bureau de Gianna. Elle lui a souri largement, son désir augmentant alors qu'elle le regardait. Jasper s'est pris immédiatement d'aversion pour elle et a décidé qu'elle serait son dîner. Il avait besoin d'être le Major à présent. Il avait besoin de faire connaître sa force aux Volturi. Son sang allait l'aider à être suffisamment fort pour faire ce qui était nécessaire. Son vœu de ne plus prendre de vies humaines était annulé. Il ne serait pas en mesure de se joindre à la garde et garder cet idéal. Il l'a saisie avant qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de crier et l'a vidée rapidement. Il a senti ses émotions... la peur... le désespoir... il a fermé les yeux.

Il s'est essuyé la bouche et a grimacé. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible. Il a redressé les épaules et s'est dirigé vers la salle du trône. Il savait qu'Edward y était toujours ainsi que les rois. Il a ouvert les portes avant qu'ils n'aient eu la chance de sentir sa présence. Il a fait tomber les deux gardes à la porte et s'est précipité vers Aro. Il a sauté derrière lui et a saisi sa tête fermement entre ses mains.

Renata le regardait avec stupéfaction. Aro ressentait de la peur. Marcus était sorti de son apathie et Caius ressentait du respect et de l'admiration. Les gardes dans la salle étaient stupéfaits et un peu effrayés. Jasper a augmenté leur frayeur suffisamment pour les faire hésiter, mais pas suffisamment pour les faire l'attaquer aveuglément ou fuir.

'' - Jasper... '' Edward s'est exclamé, il ressentait de la stupéfaction.

'' - Vous vous êtes fait comprendre, Monsieur Whitlock. '' A dit Aro. Jasper a été surpris, il semblait tellement calme alors qu'il savait qu'intérieurement, il tremblait. Jasper savait que le besoin d'Aro de s'entourer de vampires doués venait non seulement de son ambition, mais d'une peur profonde de mourir.

'' - S'il vous plaît, Major, dites-nous ce que vous voulez ? '' Caius a dit avec un sourire. Il jouissait de l'inconfort d'Aro.

'' - Je veux que vous laissiez partir librement Edward. Je veux que vous laissiez les Swan et les Cullen tranquilles. '' Jasper leur a dit sans lâcher Aro.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu nous donnes en retour ? '' Aro a demandé.

'' - Nous pouvons nous battre, je vais perdre mais je vais prendre beaucoup de tes gardes avec moi, y compris toi, Aro. Ou vous pouvez laisser les Swan et les Cullen tranquilles et je vais rejoindre la garde. '' Jasper leur a dit.

Marcus l'a regardé avec surprise. Caius a battu des mains de joie et Aro a commencé à faire des calculs.

'' - Rien qu'en apprenant qu'il a rejoint la garde va provoquer la peur à travers le monde des vampires. Personne ne va s'opposer à nous. '' Caius a déclaré avec un large sourire.

'' - Son don est puissant, frère. Il ne l'utilise pas à sa pleine capacité, mais nous pouvons le lui enseigner. '' Marcus a dit. Jasper a été un peu surpris par les paroles de Marcus et il s'est demandé ce qu'il avait en tête.

'' - Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il est l'amant de cette Bella. '' A dit Aro

'' - Raison de plus pour lui faire confiance. Il l'aime et il négocie sa liberté contre la sienne. '' Marcus a dit avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

'' - Nous ne connaissons pas le don de Bella et le don d'Edward est inutile et pas aussi puissant que le tien, mon frère. '' Caius lui a dit.

'' - Et pour Alice Cullen ? Je veux son don de clairvoyance. Imaginez ce que nous pourrions faire avec ce don ? '' Aro a dit en se léchant les lèvres.

'' - Elle a perdu ses visions. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Edward a levé la tête. '' - Quoi ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Permets-moi de te lire, Major. '' Aro a ordonné.

Jasper a gardé son emprise sur lui avec un bras et lui tendu son autre main. Aro l'a saisie et tout est devenu silencieux alors qu'il lisait toutes les pensées et les souvenirs de Jasper. Finalement, il lâchait la main de Jasper. Il est resté silencieux pendant un long moment. Finalement, il s'est tourné vers Caius et Marcus.

'' - Je pense que vous avez raison, frères. Il est un homme d'honneur et ne reviendra pas sur sa parole. Il sera un ajout important pour la garde. '' A dit Aro.

Jasper a lâché Aro et est venu se placer en face de lui. '' - Nous allons laisser les Swan et les Cullen tranquilles. Tu as notre parole. '' A dit Aro.

'' - Je vais servir dans la garde Volturi fidèlement, je le jure. '' Jasper a dit.

Les gardes qui détenaient Edward l'ont laissé aller sur un signe de tête d'Aro. Edward est venu vers Jasper, mais Jasper a levé une main pour l'arrêter.

'' - Va-t'en et ne dis pas à Bella ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à ce que vous soyez arrivés à la maison. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Edward a serré les poings et a grogné, mais a fait ce qu'il lui a dit. Jasper l'a ignoré.

Aro a souri largement à Jasper. '' - Voici ta première affectation, un clan en Chine a créé un enfant immortel. Il créait des nouveau-nés pendant que nous parlons pour protéger cet enfant. Tu vas prendre autant de gardes que tu auras besoin, cependant il faut détruire l'armée, détruire l'enfant et le clan. Jane va aller avec vous et... observer. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. Il a combattu ses émotions. Il avait réellement cru que ses jours de combats étaient terminés. Il avait pensé avoir finalement trouvé le repos et l'amour. Pendant un moment, il a imaginé Bella dans son esprit. Ses cheveux étalés sur son oreiller, son visage rouge de plaisir et les yeux brillants. Il se souvenait d'elle lui soufflant un baiser dans l'ascenseur. Il l'a vue venir dans la cuisine de l'appartement dans un de ses T-shirts, ses cheveux en désordre après une nuit d'amour. Il s'est frotté la poitrine. Il savait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec la douleur et elle avait déjà commencé. Bella était en sécurité et c'était réellement tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

Bella n'a rien dit à Alice pendant qu'elles attendaient. Elle était furieuse envers elle et en colère contre elle-même. Elle avait été folle de venir ici... Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Edward... Elle aurait dû tout dire à Jasper et lui dire de venir avec elle, mais Alice avait dit qu'il serait en danger ! Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à tout ce que pouvait dire Alice ? Toutefois, s'il y avait même une chance qu'il puisse être en danger... Elle voulait qu'il arrive ici et l'attente commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Un coup à la porte l'a fait sursauter et elle s'est précipitée pour ouvrir la porte. Alice n'a pas bougé, elle est restée simplement assise sur le lit, regardant dans le lit. La porte s'est ouverte, révélant Charlie. Il n'a fallu qu'un instant avant que Bella soit dans ses bras. Toutes les larmes de colère qu'elle avait retenues ont jailli. Charlie l'a fait rentrer dans la chambre et a fermé la porte. Il a fait des bruits réconfortants, mais n'a pas dit un mot.

Ils sont restés ainsi un long moment avant que Charlie ait finalement reculé. '' - Il m'a tout dit sur les vampires, Bells... ''

Bella et Alice ont toutes les deux été stupéfaites et l'ont regardé avec surprise. '' - Je pense qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et j'avais refusé qu'il me laisse derrière lui. C'est un homme bon, Bells. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Alice a laissé échapper un sanglot, mais Bella et Charlie l'ont ignorée.

'' - Où est-il, papa ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Il est parti libérer, Edward. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Elle a hoché la tête, évidemment qu'il allait le faire. Il devait probablement avoir Peter et Garrett avec lui. Ils devaient probablement rire et plaisanter alors qu'ils partaient sauver Edward. Peter allait faire quelque chose de scandaleux. Garrett allait rire et se moquer de lui. Bella a souri un peu à ce Jasper qu'elle imaginait, si féroce et si fort, avec ce sourire fermement en place sur son visage. Elle s'est penchée contre Charlie et s'est légèrement détendue. Il ne serait pas long maintenant. Elle verrait Jasper et elle pourrait lui dire combien il comptait pour elle. Elle espérait seulement qu'Edward n'allait pas causer trop de problèmes.

Ils sont restés ainsi pendant des heures avant qu'il n'y ait enfin un autre coup à la porte. Bella s'est précipitée pour l'ouvrir, mais Alice l'a battue de vitesse. Elle a ouvert la porte, révélant Edward, mais il l'a poussée de côté et s'est dirigé vers Bella. Charlie s'est mis devant elle et a fusillé Edward du regard.

'' - Nous devons partir. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage pour nous de rester ici. Jasper nous a pris des billets pour rentrer, nous devons être à l'aéroport dans une heure et demie. '' Charlie a dit.

Edward a semblé vouloir discuter, mais il a finalement hoché la tête. Bella a été reconnaissante que Charlie soit intervenu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward lui parle, ne voulait pas qu'il la serre dans ses bras... Putain, elle ne voulait même pas le regarder. Toutes les fois où elle avait joué ce scénario dans son esprit, elle avait couru vers lui, lui pardonnant et étant reconnaissante qu'il soit revenu pour elle, mais la réalité était bien différente. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucune comparaison avec Jasper.

Le rire de Jasper contenait de l'humour et de l'admiration, celui d'Edward semblait faux... arrogant. Il savait à quel point elle aimait autrefois son sourire en coin et elle sentait à présent qu'il lui souriait pour obtenir une réaction de sa part et non parce qu'il était réellement heureux de la voir. Ses regards étaient parfaits... trop parfaits. Ils lui faisaient se sentir inférieure et inquiète. Jasper était magnifique, mais il avait également toujours une façon de la faire se sentir belle.

Bella a été sortie de ses pensées quand le groupe s'est dirigé vers la porte. '' - Ne devrions-nous pas attendre Jasper ? '' Elle a demandé. Où était-il ? Elle ressentait un tiraillement dans le creux de l'estomac et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

'' - Il avait besoin de s'occuper de quelques affaires. Il a dit qu'il allait rentrer à la maison plus tard. '' Edward lui a dit. Bella l'a regardé dans les yeux, à la recherche d'un mensonge, mais elle n'a pas pu trouver la moindre pointe de tromperie. Il a soutenu son regard sans cligner des yeux.

'' - Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Oui, il a fait un accord avec Aro. Il n'y a pas eu de combat ni quoi que ce soit. Il a seulement besoin de remplir sa part du contrat. '' Edward lui a dit.

Bella était sur le point de demander quel était ce contrat, mais Charlie est intervenu. '' - Nous avons besoin de nous rendre à l'aéroport. ''

Elle voulait toujours poser la question, mais Alice et Edward ont maintenu la conversation sur un flot. Chaque fois qu'elle devenait suffisamment frustrée pour tenter de les interrompre, Charlie lui posait une question.

Bella a décidé d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'avion, ensuite, elle les obligerait à lui répondre. La façon dont ils semblaient tous vouloir la garder dans l'obscurité commençait à l'effrayer. Que pouvait-il avoir promis à Aro qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle sache ?

Ils se sont assis dans l'avion et, à l'agacement de Bella, Edward s'est assis à côté d'elle avant que Charlie ne puisse prendre le siège. Charlie a fixé Edward, mais s'est installé dans le siège derrière elle. Alice s'est assise à côté de Charlie. Bella a pensé à se lever et changer de place avec Alice, mais elle a décidé de laisser tomber. Elle pourrait peut-être obtenir des réponses d'Edward.

Ils ont été invités à mettre leurs ceintures de sécurité et l'avion a commencé à se déplacer quand Bella s'est tournée finalement vers Edward. '' - Alors, quel était le marché que Jasper a fait avec Aro ? '' Elle lui a demandé.

'' - Il a rejoint la garde et, en échange, Aro a promis de nous laisser seuls. '' Edward lui a dit.

Bella a été consternée. ''- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Les Volturi sont comme les agents de police pour les vampires. Jasper leur a promis sa loyauté et il va donc faire ce que les rois veulent qu'il fasse. '' Edward lui a dit.

'' - Il va devoir se battre ? Va-t-il être en mesure de revenir à la maison ? '' Bella a demandé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont cela sonnait.

''- Oui, il va se battre et non, il ne va pas être autorisé à revenir à la maison. Volterra est sa maison à présent. '' Edward lui a dit.

Bella a saisi sa poitrine alors que sa respiration accélérait. Elle a débouclé sa ceinture de sécurité et a grogné à Edward de se déplacer. Edward l'a regardée avec perplexité.

''- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tellement furieuse. Je pensais au début, quand Alice m'a dit que tu étais avec Jasper, que tu l'aimais, mais tu es venue me sauver. Tu m'aimes. Jasper a renoncé à sa liberté afin que nous puissions être heureux. Il sait que tu m'aimes. '' Edward lui a dit.

Bella s'est levée, ayant l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Jasper pensait qu'elle aimait Edward ? Il avait donné sa liberté afin qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec Edward ? '' - Dégage ! '' Bella a crié. Edward l'a simplement fixée stupidement.

'' - Arrêtez cet avion, je dois sortir d'ici... Je dois retourner... DÉGAGE ! '' Bella a crié à nouveau. Edward s'est déplacé et l'hôtesse est venue voir ce qui n'allait pas.

'' - Je vais m'occuper d'elle. '' Charlie a dit en saisissant Bella et la tenant contre sa poitrine. Alice s'est déplacée pour s'asseoir à côté d'Edward et Charlie a assis Bella à côté de lui. Il a enlevé ses cheveux de son visage.

'' - Que vas-tu faire si tu retournes là-bas, Bells ? '' Il a demandé.

Bella a arrêté de crier et l'a regardé. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

''- Les Volturi sont un clan de vampires doués. Ils sont le plus grand clan du monde. Retourner là-bas serait du suicide, Bell. '' Charlie lui a dit.

''- Je ne m'en soucie pas. Je dois retourner. Il croit que j'aime Edward. Je ne lui ai pas dit... S'il le sait, il va annuler son marché. Nous pourrons nous enfuir ensemble. '' Bella lui a dit. Edward a grogné, mais Bella l'a ignoré.

'' - Bella, c'est un homme d'honneur et il ne va pas revenir sur sa parole. Les Volturi ont un traqueur très habile qui vous trouverait, peu importe où vous iriez. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella a senti son cœur se briser. '' - Crois-tu qu'il sera heureux là-bas ? '' A murmuré Bella.

'' - Non. '' Charlie a dit simplement.

Cela a été comme une lame de couteau s'enfonçant dans le cœur de Bella, elle a sangloté à ses paroles. C'était de sa faute. Elle a pleuré pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes. '' - Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit ? '' Bella a demandé d'une voix rauque. Elle voulait savoir s'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Elle savait que Charlie lui dirait la vérité, même si elle lui faisait du mal.

Il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête et l'a serrée contre lui. Bella était heureuse que son père soit présent, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans lui. Il a commencé à lui dire tout ce que Jasper lui avait dit. C'était l'histoire de sa vie. Bella l'a écouté avec fascination. Elle a pleuré quand il lui a parlé du temps qu'il avait passé dans l'armée de Maria. Elle a souri quand il lui a dit comment il avait rencontré Peter et l'avait laissé partir. Elle a grogné un peu quand il lui a parlé de sa rencontre avec Alice.

'' - Il a tellement souffert... toutes ses cicatrices... '' A murmuré Bella.

Alice a baissé la tête dans le siège devant eux. Edward cependant, a ricané. '' - C'est un barbare. Tu ne le sais pas, mais j'ai pu entendre ses pensées. Elles étaient pleines de sang et de batailles. Il est probablement heureux de pouvoir se battre à nouveau. ''

'' - Non... Cela le tuait. Il déteste tuer... '' A murmuré Alice.

'' - Il se sentait coupable de cela à cause de toi, Alice, mais ses pensées étaient pleines de fierté à son habileté en tant que guerrier. '' Edward a dit.

Charlie a donné un coup de pied dans le siège d'Edward. '' - Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella n'a rien dit, elle ne voulait pas écouter Edward et Alice. Elle savait que leur vision sur Jasper était faussée à cause leurs propres idées. Elle a fermé les yeux, pratiquement submergée de culpabilité. Elle avait été une imbécile. Edward s'avérait de plus en plus indigne de la fidélité qu'elle lui avait donnée. Dans son désir d'être fidèle, elle n'avait jamais demandé à Jasper de lui parler de lui-même. Elle aurait dû lui demander.

Elle a pensé à ce qu'elle avait appris pendant le reste du vol. Elle était incapable de dormir, sa culpabilité était trop écrasante. Son père l'a tenue pendant tout le vol, elle était heureuse qu'il la réconforte. Il l'avait empêchée de tomber dans un abîme de désespoir.

L'avion a atterri et ils ont débarqué. Edward et Alice sont restés avec eux, mais Bella les a ignorés. Charlie a loué une voiture et ils ont roulé jusqu'à Forks en silence. Son père a conduit, au grand soulagement de Bella. Elle ne voulait pas subir la conduite ébouriffante d'Edward.

'' - Voulez-vous que je vous dépose tous les deux à la maison de Carlisle ? '' Charlie a demandé. Bella espérait sincèrement qu'ils le fassent parce qu'elle était fatiguée de leur présence.

''- Oui, je vous remercie, Charlie. '' Alice a dit. Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Le reste du trajet s'est passé en silence. Ils ont déposé Edward et Alice. Celle-ci ne l'a pas regardé, mais Edward lui a jeté un regard étrange. Bella s'est détournée de lui et il est parti. Charlie les a conduits jusqu'à la maison.

'' - Bells, je dois aller m'occuper de quelques affaires. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je vais appeler Peter. Nous allons récupérer Jasper. '' Charlie lui a dit. Bella l'a regardé avec surprise.

''- Qu'est-ce que... '' Elle a commencé.

'' - Je lui ai promis que j'allais le sortir de là et je compte bien tenir ma promesse. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella l'a simplement regardé bouche bée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se sont garés dans l'allée de la maison qu'elle a seulement retrouvé ses esprits. '' - Comment as-tu obtenu le numéro de Peter ? '' Elle a demandé.

Charlie a levé un téléphone. '' - J'ai pris son téléphone. '' Il a dit.

Bella a ri. Son chef de la police de père avait volé le téléphone de Jasper. Il s'est dirigé avec elle jusqu'à la maison. '' - Va prendre un peu de repos. Je dois aller au commissariat et prendre des dispositions. Je vais appeler Peter en cours de route. Nous allons lever une armée et le sortir de là. ''

Bella a commencé à sentir une lueur d'espoir alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Elle a ouvert la porte de sa chambre et a allumé la lumière. Elle a crié de peur quand elle a vu Edward assis sur son lit.

'' - Bonsoir, mon amour. '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire.

Bella n'a même pas réfléchi, elle s'est retournée et s'est ruée dans les escaliers. Il a été en face d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre à la porte. Il l'a attirée contre sa poitrine et l'a embrassée. Bella s'est battue, mais elle n'était pas de taille contre lui.

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de lutter, mon amour. Tu avais raison et je me suis trompé. Je suis tellement désolé de ne t'avoir jamais écoutée. Je vais te transformer, je sais à présent que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. '' Edward lui a dit.

Bella a crié de nouveau quand il s'est déplacé à son cou. Elle a paniqué... IIl allait la mordre sur la marque de Jasper. Elle lui a donné des coups de pied et l'a frappé de ses poings, mais il n'a pas senti quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'elle sentait ses dents sur son cou, il a brusquement disparu. Bella a trébuché en arrière et il lui a fallu un moment pour découvrir qui était son sauveur. Peter se tenait au-dessus du corps d'Edward, sa tête dans ses mains. Il a donné un coup de pied dans le corps d'Edward avec fureur.

'' - Peter... '' Bella a soufflé.

Peter l'a regardée, mais il ne lui a pas souri et son visage semblait différent sans son sourire omniprésent. Il a donné un nouveau coup de pied à Edward avant de venir près d'elle. Il l'a regardée et Bella a brusquement eu peur. Il donnait l'impression de la détester. Après avoir entendu l'histoire de la vie de Jasper, elle a compris pourquoi Peter devait la haïr. Jasper l'avait sauvé et Bella était responsable de l'intégration de Jasper dans la garde Volturi.

'' - Il t'aime. Il s'est sacrifié pour toi. Toutes ces années où il a combattu... Il était enfin libre... '' Le regard de Peter a fait se recroqueviller Bella. '' - Tu es partie pour aller sauver ce tas de merde. '' Peter a frappé de nouveau Edward.

'' - À présent, il est retourné en enfer. Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile pour un empathe de se battre ? Il sent les émotions de chacun. Il ne pouvait même pas manger parce qu'elles pesaient tellement sur lui. Voilà pourquoi il est allé avec Alice. Parce qu'elle lui avait offert l'espoir de pouvoir manger sans avoir à tuer. Tu ne sais rien de la dépression qu'il a endurée. Il va mourir et c'est entièrement de ta faute ! '' Peter lui a dit à voix basse, alors qu'il grognait ses paroles cruelles. Le cœur de Bella a manqué un battement. Il ne pouvait pas mourir...

Peter s'est retourné et a jeté la tête d'Edward par la fenêtre de toutes ses forces. Bella a tressailli quand elle a entendu la vitre éclater en morceaux.

'' - Combien de cicatrices a-t-il obtenues pour moi... pour toi ? Combien va-t-il encore en obtenir ? '' Peter a crié. Bella s'est lentement mise sur ses pieds. Il avait raison. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Il était un cadeau. Un cadeau qu'elle ne méritait pas. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait seulement pensé qu'à elle-même. Il lui avait tout donné et elle ne lui avait rien donné en retour. Elle a redressé les épaules et a regardé Peter.

'' - Tu as raison. Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. '' Elle lui a dit d'une voix assurée. Elle savait à présent ce qu'elle avait à faire. Son père avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de lever une armée et cela allait commencer par son père et elle-même. '' - Je ne vais pas abandonner, cependant. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre. Je vais éliminer les Volturi et le faire revenir. '' - Elle a regardé Peter droit dans les yeux. Il la fusillait toujours du regard, mais elle n'a pas reculé.

'' - Transforme-moi. '' Elle a exigé. Peter l'a étudiée pendant tellement longtemps que Bella s'est demandé s'il allait refuser. S'il le faisait, elle demanderait à Carlisle ou à un autre des Cullen, s'ils refusaient également, elle irait trouver les Denali. Elle n'allait pas abandonner.

Finalement, Peter a hoché la tête. '' - Nous allons attendre le retour de ton père. Nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons trouver. ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews si vous voulez que je continues à poster toutes les semaines. Cathy**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

Bella avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles dans le ciel. Son père et Peter avaient parlé sur les sièges avant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le ranch au Texas dont Peter lui avait parlé. Ils avaient discuté et avaient planifié quelques plans, mais Bella ne les avait pas vraiment écoutés.

Elle regardait les étoiles et se demandait ce que faisait Jasper. Pensait-il réellement qu'elle voulait Edward ? Était-il en train de se battre à présent ? Faire de la formation ? Pensait-il à elle ? Elle voulait l'appeler, mais ne savait pas comment faire cela ou même si elle pourrait faire face au fait d'entendre sa voix au téléphone.

Elle était déterminée à le sortir de là, elle allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour cela, mais elle ressentait de la culpabilité, le chagrin de son âme était presque écrasant. Elle savait que si elle ne trouvait pas une solution pour le sauver, elle serait encore plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsque Edward l'avait abandonnée.

Bella a entendu son père parler d'une mission de sauvetage.

'' - Il ne va pas partir. Il a donné sa parole. La seule façon de le faire sortir de là est d'abattre les Volturi. '' Elle a dit d'une voix vide mais ferme.

Peter l'a regardée à travers le rétroviseur. Son sourcil s'est soulevé, mais après un moment, il a acquiescé. '' - Elle a raison. La seule raison pour laquelle il a finalement quitté Maria était parce qu'elle l'a libéré de son vœu d'obéissance envers elle. ''

'' - Pourquoi Maria l'a libéré ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Peter lui a donné un sourire sans aucun humour. '' - Char et moi l'avions convaincue que c'était au mieux de ses intérêts. ''

'' - Es-tu certain qu'il fallait laisser partir Edward ? '' Bella a demandé, voulant changer de sujet. Elle détestait que Jasper ait dû traverser l'enfer avec Maria. Elle détestait encore plus qu'il ait été contraint de retourner à présent dans une situation identique.

Elle n'avait pas aimé laisser vivre Edward. En réalité, Alice était plus à blâmer que lui, mais Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de blâmer Edward. Elle se faisait encore plus de reproche, mais le suivant sur sa liste était Edward. Elle avait voulu le brûler, elle avait même craqué une allumette, c'est Peter qui l'avait l'arrêtée.

'' - Oui, nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons trouver. J'espère que les Cullen et les Denali vont nous aider. Il leur aurait été impossible de nous aider si nous avions tué Edward. '' Peter a répondu.

Bella a froncé les sourcils, mais n'a pas contesté son raisonnement. Edward avait toujours été le fils préféré.

'' - Alors quel est le plan ? Comment pouvons-nous espérer détruire les Volturi ? Vas-tu essayer de te faufiler à l'intérieur de la citadelle et _convaincre_ Aro de le laisser partir en le libérant de sa parole ? Cet homme semblait être assez paranoïaque d'après ce que m'a dit Jasper et cela me semble être une tache impossible. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Je suis d'accord, aller à Volterra avec une force aussi grande que nous pourrons rassembler n'est pas non plus une bonne solution. Jasper va devoir se battre contre nous et je ne veux réellement pas qu'il le fasse. '' Peter leur a dit. Tout le monde est resté silencieux pendant quelques minutes alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à tout cela.

'' - Qui plus est, c'est un putain de génie quand il s'agit de bataille. Il est peu probable que nous gagnions. '' Peter a murmuré.

'' - Je vais le distraire, pendant que le reste d'entre vous serez occupés à détruire les Volturi ! '' Bella a murmuré.

'' - Il n'a jamais été vaincu, que proposes-tu de faire pour le distraire ? Même avec la force d'un nouveau-né, tu ne serais pas de taille contre lui. Même s'il ne te tue pas, il pourra très facilement te neutraliser. '' Peter a dit sarcastiquement. Bella ne le regardait pas, sa colère envers elle était presque acceptable. Elle le méritait, elle n'essayait donc pas souvent de se défendre, mais cette fois, elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

'' - Tu as raison, il ne me tuera pas... d'après ce que j'ai compris sur l'accouplement, il en sera incapable, cela le fera peut-être aller plus doucement sur moi aussi. Tu vas me former, Peter. Il t'a entraîné, tu devrais être en mesure de me donner des conseils qui pourront m'aider à faire ce travail. Avec tes entraînements et sa réticence à me faire du mal, je devrais être à la hauteur. '' Bella leur a dit.

Peter n'a rien dit alors qu'il pianotait le volant avec ses doigts. '' - Si nous ne lui disons pas que tu as été transformée, nous pourrions en plus ajouter un élément de surprise. '' Il a murmuré, plongé dans ses pensées.

'' - Je ne veux plus lui cacher quoi que ce soit. '' Bella lui a dit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle lui avait caché trop de choses. Elle voulait désespérément lui parler... entendre sa voix... lui dire qu'elle lui était restée fidèle et qu'elle n'était pas partie avec Edward.

Peter a grogné. '' - Tu lui as caché trop de choses. '' Il a réfléchi un peu plus, ses doigts tapant sur le volant.

'' - Non, nous devons non seulement le surprendre, mais Aro également. Si Jasper sait que tu as été transformée alors Aro le saura également. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que ce bâtard paranoïaque va lire son esprit régulièrement. Que pourrions-nous lui dire ? Quelle raison pourrions-nous donner pour ta transformation ? Devons-nous lui dire que tu as été transformée pour Edward ? Je ne peux pas faire du mal à Jasper de cette façon. S'il sait que je t'ai transformée, il va comprendre que nous projetons quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il sait, Aro le saura. '' Peter a finalement dit.

'' - Combien de temps cela va nous prendre pour nous préparer ? '' Bella a demandé. Elle ne l'a pas laissé entendre dans sa voix, mais elle était au bord de la panique. Elle voulait désespérément parler à Jasper et Peter laissait entendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas être en mesure de le faire pendant un long moment.

'' - Il faut un an pour qu'un nouveau-né soit en mesure de contrôler sa soif de sang. J'espère qu'avec votre motivation, vous soyez tous les deux prêts un peu plus tôt. Au plus tard un an, au plus tôt, six mois et nous devrons te former jour et nuit. Il faut également recruter tous les vampires insatisfaits que nous pourrons trouver. '' Peter lui a dit.

La tête de Bella est retombée sur son siège... six mois...

'' - Elle va devoir être en mesure de lui parler. Il ne pourra jamais tenir aussi longtemps sans contact avec elle. '' Charlie a dit.

Bella a cligné des yeux, mais n'a rien dit. Silencieusement, elle a remercié son père.

Peter a hoché la tête. '' - Tu pourras l'appeler quand nous arriverons au ranch, mais après, je veux que tu correspondes uniquement avec lui par lettres en faisant attention à ce que tu lui diras. Il sera en mesure de dire que tu as été transformée si tu parles avec lui. ''

'' - Je te remercie. '' Bella a murmuré alors qu'elle mettait sa tête en arrière et fermait les yeux.

* * *

'' - Réveille-toi, Bells. '' Charlie a dit en secouant son épaule.

Bella a ouvert des yeux fatigués. Elle voulait désespérément retourner dans son puits de ténèbres, là où le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Jasper l'apaisait, mais elle a lutté contre son désir égoïste et est sortie de la voiture.

Elle a regardé autour d'elle. Cela ressemblait à un ranch typique, mais sans le bétail. Elle savait d'après le chemin en terre et l'absence de lumières qu'ils étaient loin de la civilisation. Elle a étiré ses muscles avant de suivre son père vers la maison.

Char et Garrett se trouvaient déjà sur le porche, les regardant approcher. Quand ils ont monté les escaliers, Char s'est tournée vers Charlie et lui a tendu la main. '' - Bienvenue, Charlie, merci de nous appuyer pour nous aider à libérer Jasper. Nous n'avons pas d'alimentation humaine, mais tu n'en auras bientôt plus besoin. Viens, je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer. '' Char a dit en prenant la main de Charlie.

Bella a regardé son dos, elle ne l'avait même pas regardée. Garrett est venu vers elle et lui a pris la main.

'' - Ils te pardonneront s'ils obtiennent le retour de Jasper. Tu dois comprendre qu'il est comme un frère pour eux. Il est leur créateur, leur sauveur et leur ami. Ils n'aiment pas la souffrance que tu lui as causée. '' Garrett lui a dit.

'' - Et toi ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Je suis également en colère, mais je sais que Jasper t'aime et a besoin de toi plus que jamais. Je vais faire en sorte que cette fois, tu sois également là pour lui. '' Garrett lui a dit.

Elle a hoché la tête, acceptant ses déclarations et y trouvant du réconfort. '' - Je suis une idiote. Je ne veux plus jamais lui faire de mal comme cela à nouveau. Je serais heureuse d'avoir une tête censée capable de me dire si je fais d'autres erreurs dangereuses ou nuisibles. Il mérite plus que cela. '' Bella lui a dit en espérant qu'il ferait exactement cela.

'' - Très bien, c'est ce que je vais faire. '' Garrett lui a dit après l'avoir regardée dans les yeux pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Bella aurait voulu pouvoir s'effondrer de soulagement. Garrett en savait suffisamment sur Jasper et les vampires pour l'empêcher de faire encore plus de conneries.

'' - On m'a dit d'appeler Jasper au téléphone pour toi et de rester à l'écoute pour m'assurer que tu ne laisses rien glisser ou que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit qui fasse plus de mal à Jasper. '' Garrett lui a dit alors qu'il sortait son téléphone et commençait à composer un numéro.

Bella a commencé à préparer ce qu'elle allait lui dire alors qu'elle regardait Garrett parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone.

'' - Il semblerait qu'il soit déjà parti en mission. '' Garrett lui a dit alors qu'il raccrochait le téléphone.

Bella s'est presque mise à pleurer de frustration.

'' - Nous devrions aller souhaiter bonne chance à ton père. Peter est sur le point de le transformer. Ensuite, tu auras le temps d'écrire une lettre avant qu'il ne te transforme. '' Garrett a dit, la sortant de son désespoir.

Elle a hoché la tête et a redressé ses épaules alors qu'elle le suivait hors de la pièce.

'' - Papa... '' Bella a dit alors qu'elle se précipitait dans ses bras. '' - Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela... '' Bella lui a dit. Elle voulait qu'il soit transformé avec elle, elle savait également qu'ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pourraient trouver, mais elle avait été égoïste pendant trop longtemps et elle voulait qu'il soit heureux.

'' - Bells, je lui ai promis de le sortir de là et j'ai l'intention de tenir ma promesse. '' Il a dit en lui tapotant le dos, puis en la repoussant doucement. Il s'est couché sur le lit et a fait signe à Peter.

Peter a mordu son poignet, injectant son venin dans son sang. Un hoquet a été tout ce qu'ils ont entendu de Charlie . Bella s'est souvenue de la brûlure du venin et a été émerveillée par son père. Il lui a donné le courage de faire face à ce qui était à venir.

Elle a laissé Garrett la conduire à sa chambre. Elle s'est assise sur le lit et a écrit une lettre à Jasper. Elle aurait plus que tout voulu qu'il soit là, que Jasper soit celui qui la transforme, mais cela n'allait pas être possible à présent. Elle ne voulait pas rester sur la touche et attendre que les autres aillent le sauver. Elle avait besoin de l'aider... pour lui montrer combien il signifiait pour elle.

Elle a remis la lettre à Garrett. '' - Tu peux la lire, s'il te plaît ? '' Elle a demandé. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle pour écrire les bonnes phrases et elle voulait être certaine de n'avoir rien laissé échapper.

Garrett l'a lue et a ensuite mis la lettre dans une enveloppe. '' - C'est bon. '' Il lui a dit. Elle a hoché la tête, elle ne pensait pas être capable de sourire... peut-être pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve de nouveau Jasper. Elle s'est couchée sur le lit et a attendu Peter.

Peter est entré dans la pièce, le visage sombre. Bella souhaitait voir le Peter heureux qu'elle avait rencontré, mais savait que ce ne serait pas le cas jusqu'à ce que Jasper soit en sécurité. Char n'est même pas entrée dans la pièce.

'' - Es-tu prête ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Oui. '' A murmuré Bella.

Peter a hésité. '' - Je sais que tu voulais que ce soit Jasper... Je sais qu'il le voulait également. Si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, il est celui qui m'a transformé, de sorte que tu auras tout de même son venin dans les veines. ''

Bella s'est tournée pour le regarder, un peu surprise de ses paroles, mais son visage était toujours de marbre et elle a su qu'elle n'était en aucun cas pardonnée. Elle a tourné les yeux vers le plafond et a fermé les yeux. Elle a senti ses dents plonger dans son poignet et a senti la brûlure du venin le long de son bras, alors qu'il courait dans ses veines. La douleur était pratiquement insupportable et elle voulait hurler, mais elle a refusé de le faire. Elle était la compagne de Jasper Whitlock et c'était ici et maintenant qu'elle devait commencer à le montrer.

* * *

Jasper est entré dans la chambre qu'Aro lui avait octroyée. Il a supposé que c'était une de ses meilleures chambres, mais il ne s'en souciait réellement pas. Il a ôté ses vêtements trempés de venin. Il sentait les cendres et le venin. Une odeur qu'il était fatigué de sentir.

Il est entré sous la douche, ne se souciant pas que l'eau soit glacée. Il a frotté et nettoyé sa peau, mais l'odeur semblait s'accrocher à lui. Il avait ajouté quelques nouvelles cicatrices aux anciennes. Il les a effleurées et s'est demandé si elles comptaient réellement. La dépression noire qui l'avait tourmenté avant sa rencontre avec Alice menaçait de s'infiltrer de nouveau en lui.

La mission en Chine avait été assez facile. Elle s'était terminée rapidement, mais tuer l'enfant immortel avait été difficile. Jasper avait senti la terreur de l'enfant alors qu'il regardait son clan être détruit. Il avait senti son espoir et sa résignation quand Jasper lui avait arraché la tête. Il avait essayé de le faire aussi rapide et indolore que possible, mais ce n'était jamais suffisamment rapide... jamais suffisamment indolore. Les cris de l'enfant résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

Il a essayé de lutter contre le désespoir en pensant à Bella, cela ne l'a pas aidé cependant. Charlie lui avait dit que Bella n'aimait pas Edward et s'était obstiné à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Jasper l'avait cru, mais la lutte... la mort... son caractère impitoyable le faisait s'en sentir indigne... le faisait douter.

 _Elle est en sécurité. Tu fais cela pour elle. Tu dois tenir le coup. Si tu perds... si tu n'es pas un atout pour les Volturi, ils vont la prendre, la transformer et la forcer à vivre cette vie. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas laisser cela se produire._ Jasper s'est dit.

Jasper est sorti de la douche et s'est séché. Il ressentait toujours de la noirceur dans son âme, mais se souvenait des motifs pour lesquels il était venu les rejoindre. Un coup à la porte l'a surpris. C'était une erreur, il aurait dû sentir quelqu'un approcher. Marcus...

Il a enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Il l'a ouverte et a fait entrer l'homme. Marcus tenait une lettre à la main. Marcus est resté un moment à simplement le regarder. Jasper savait qu'il voulait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Il sentait une forte envie et un profond chagrin en lui.

'' - Je voudrais faire un marché. '' Marcus a commencé.

Jasper n'a rien dit, attendant qu'il continue.

'' - J'ai ici une lettre de ton Isabella. Je savais qu'elle allait écrire ou téléphoner. J'ai attendu que quelque chose vienne d'elle pour pouvoir l'intercepter et te le donner. Aro confisquerait simplement cette correspondance pour t'empêcher de partir. Je sais que tu respecteras ta parole. '' Marcus a dit avec un sourire.

Jasper n'était pas certain de savoir où il voulait en venir, mais l'idée que Bella lui ait écrit a envoyé une lueur d'espoir en lui. '' - Comment sais-tu cela ? '' Jasper a demandé. Il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'elle allait prendre contact avec lui. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait pas été très ouverte avec lui. Il avait dû prendre l'initiative pour établir le contact.

'' - Son lien avec toi était très puissant. '' Marcus lui a dit avec un sourire fermement en place.

Encore une fois, l'espoir a bondi en lui, mais il l'a écarté. '' - Je l'ai marquée. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Oui, ton lien avec elle est profond, mais son lien avec toi était très puissant pour un être humain. '' A répondu Marcus.

Encore une fois, cet espoir entêtant a bouillonné en lui. Il était inutile de se faire trop d'illusions avant d'avoir lu la lettre. Elle lui disait peut-être qu'elle avait décidé de retourner avec Edward. Si elle le laissait remplacer sa demande, il mourrait... Et il serait heureux de mourir.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Aro me garde fidèle à lui à l'aide des fausses obligations de Chelsea. C'est ce qui me retient ici mais cela n'aide pas ma souffrance éternelle. Je veux que tu me donnes un peu de bonheur. En retour, je vais empêcher Aro de garder ces lettres et te les donner. '' Marcus a dit.

'' - Aro ne va pas en être conscient la prochaine fois qu'il lira un de nous ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Indubitablement, mais j'espère qu'il le permettra. Je sais qu'il n'appréciait pas le don d'apporter le bonheur de ma Didyme, mais avec tes prouesses militaires, il ne va sûrement pas me reprocher cela. De plus, j'ai l'intention de t'aider à développer ton don. J'ai souvent travaillé avec Didyme et je crois que cela pourrait t'être utile. Je peux t'aider à renforcer ton don et à apprendre à l'utiliser d'une façon que tu n'as jamais pensé. Aro sera heureux avec cela. '' Marcus a dit.

Jasper n'en était pas aussi certain, mais il voulait cette lettre. Il a hoché la tête et a envoyé à Marcus un peu de satisfaction. C'était difficile, très difficile d'envoyer des émotions qu'il avait du mal à ressentir, mais il pouvait le faire. Un sourire a traversé le visage de Marcus et il s'est adossé au mur pour en profiter.

Finalement, Marcus lui a remis la lettre et lui a tapoté le dos avant de quitter sa chambre. Jasper a regardé la lettre pendant quelques instants, un peu peur de ce qu'elle contenait. Avec une profonde et inutile respiration, il l'a ouverte.

 _Jasper,_

 _Je ne sais pas par où, ni par quoi commencer. Il y a tellement de choses que je tiens à te dire, tellement de choses que j'aurais dû te dire._

 _Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que je n'aime pas Edward et que je ne suis pas avec lui. Je vois à présent à quel point j'ai été une idiote pour avoir même pu l'aimer, mais j'étais en admiration devant lui et je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait puisse vouloir quelqu'un comme moi. Je te trouvais plus beau, mais mon amitié avec Alice te tenait éloignée de mes pensées._

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit ce qui se passait avant que je parte avec Alice. C'est une erreur que je regrette sincèrement. Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que je ressentais. Je ne t'ai pas dit comment ton sourire me donnait envie de sauter sur toi pour t'embrasser. Combien je suis devenue furieuse de ressentir cela. Je suis certaine que tu le savais avec tes sens de vampires et tout, mais j'aurais dû te dire à quel point mon cœur battait plus fort quand je te voyais. À quel point j'ai trouvé facile de parler avec toi, de te dire des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne auparavant._

 _Tu m'as tellement donné. Tu m'as écoutée, m'a réconfortée et m'a aimée. J'ai tout pris égoïstement sans rien donner en retour. J'avais peur. Je savais que si je tombais amoureuse de toi, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile quand tu partirais que lorsque Edward l'avait fait. Je me suis dit que je devais rester fidèle à Edward. Je te l'ai jeté au visage en permanence. Je suis extrêmement honteuse et désolée de mes actions. Ma bêtise et ma peur nous ont conduits à cela. Aujourd'hui, après avoir perdu toutes ces chances, les chances de te dire comment je me sentais et que j'ai ignoré, cette lettre est la seule chance qui me reste._

 _Je t'aime Jasper Whitlock. De tout mon cœur. Je t'aime plus que je n'aie jamais aimé Edward, plus que je n'aime ma vie, plus que ma famille même. Seul l'espoir d'être en mesure de te revoir m'empêche de tomber dans un abîme de désespoir. Tu possèdes mon cœur et mon âme._

 _Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble mon amour,_

 _Bella._

Jasper a relu la lettre. Elle l'aimait... Elle n'était pas retournée avec Edward... Elle avait l'espoir qu'ils se revoient. Il a rangé sa lettre dans sa poche de poitrine droite. Il allait la garder sur lui. Il la lirait quand les ténèbres le consumeraient. Elle était toujours sa lumière... son espoir.

On a frappé à la porte. '' - Entre, Jane. '' Il a dit.

La porte s'est ouverte, mais Jane n'est pas entrée. '' - Aro veut que tu le rencontres pour planifier quelques séances de formation. Il veut que tu entraînes la garde à s'occuper des nouveau-nés. '' Elle a dit brusquement et s'est détournée.

Jasper a souri. Il n'était pas heureux. Il ne le serait pas jusqu'à qu'il soit de nouveau avec Bella, mais il ressentait maintenant de l'espoir là où il n'y avait rien un peu plus tôt.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze**

Jasper a regardé le groupe qu'il entraînait se battre entre eux. Il a distraitement posé sa main sur sa poitrine d'un air absent. La récente lettre qu'il avait reçue de Bella craquait un peu et cela le réconfortait. Cela faisait trois mois et il savait que sans les lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites, il aurait cédé aux ténèbres à l'heure actuelle.

Il était un peu troublé qu'elle ne lui dise pas quoi que ce soit sur sa vie actuelle. Toutes ses histoires avaient trait au passé. Des histoires drôles des différentes obsessions de Renée. Des histoires réconfortantes de son père flegmatique. Des histoires intimes sur ses sentiments au sujet de l'école secondaire, sur sa famille, sur les Cullen et même sur elle-même. Il chérissait chacune de ses lettres. Il les lisait et les relisait. Elles le faisaient se sentir proche d'elle, même si elle était loin.

Rien ne pouvait apaiser la douleur de son âme due à l'absence de son autre moitié. Les lettres l'aidaient cependant. Il pouvait lire en elles de l'espoir. Elle pensait avec certitude qu'ils seraient de nouveau ensemble et sa foi lui donnait de l'espoir.

Cela avait été trois mois pénibles. Il avait été forcé de tuer trois clans que les Volturi avaient considéré avoir enfreint les lois. Il n'avait été d'accord avec eux qu'une seule fois. Les deux autres fois, ils étaient inquiets que les clans deviennent une possible menace pour leur pouvoir. Il avait fait son devoir, même s'il détestait cela. Il avait donné sa parole à Aro et celui-ci avait tenu sa partie du marché. Il n'était pas allé après Bella, Charlie ou les Cullen.

'' - Il est temps, Major. '' Jane a dit à côté de lui.

Il avait développé une espèce d'amitié avec l'adolescente. Il savait ce que c'était qu'être utilisé à cause de son pouvoir. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait conduire à la froideur et à l'arrogance. Il avait survécu en se scindant en deux. Jane avait survécu en devenant de plus en plus froide. Il était empathique et savait que ses émotions étaient là, seulement elles étaient enterrées très profondément.

'' - Je peux attendre une autre semaine. '' Jasper a répondu. Sa gorge le brûlait comme l'enfer, mais il ne voulait pas se nourrir.

Jane l'a regardé, le visage inexpressif. Il sentait sa sympathie. Peu de gens le savaient, mais Jane lui avait confié qu'elle avait également eu du mal à se nourrir pendant une très longue période. Elle s'était d'elle-même insensibilisée à cela, mais Jasper savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir besoin de sang pour survivre.

Elle idolâtrait pratiquement Aro et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire. Non seulement Chelsea l'avait liée à lui par de nombreuses obligations, mais Jane avait développé un culte du héros pour l'homme. Il l'avait sauvée, l'empêchant d'être brûlée vive comme sorcière. Non seulement il l'avait sauvée, mais son frère également. Jane était très protectrice envers son frère.

'' - Que ressens-tu quand tu te nourris ? '' Jane lui avait demandé, véritablement curieuse. Jasper avait brièvement pensé à le lui montrer, mais il ne voulait pas rouvrir d'anciennes blessures en elle. Elle avait fait la paix avec le fait de tuer les humains en se disant qu'ils étaient différents d'elle et, d'une certaine façon, méprisables. Si elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait, cela allait changer son point de vue. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour survivre. Il ne voulait pas mettre cela en danger.

'' - Tu peux les surveiller un moment pour moi ? '' Il a demandé.

Jane lui a souri et il a brusquement su qu'elle l'avait manipulé. Il lui a donné un petit sourire et a quitté la pièce. Aro lui avait réservé une petite pièce où ils détenaient un touriste. Ils avaient rapidement découvert que Jasper ne pouvait pas gérer l'alimentation de masse. Aro avait insisté pour qu'il se joigne à eux pour le repas la première nuit après son retour de Chine, il avait perdu le contrôle de son don et avait envoyé l'extrême terreur que le touriste ressentait aux vampires qui avaient l'intention de se nourrir. Personne n'avait voulu refaire cette expérience à nouveau de sorte qu'il lui avait été octroyé une pièce qu'ils avaient appelée _salle d'alimentation_. Jasper a grimacé à ses pensées.

Jane lui avait demandé une fois comment il pouvait même entrer dans une bataille alors qu'il sentait les émotions des combattants. Cela avait été difficile de lui expliquer, mais leurs émotions étaient tellement différentes. Dans une bataille, les soldats ressentaient différentes choses, de l'enthousiasme, de la fierté, de la peur et de l'acceptation. Les victimes avaient tendance à ressentir une peur écrasante et du désespoir. De temps à autre, quelques-uns ressentaient de l'acceptation, mais ce n'était jamais la même acceptation que celle d'un soldat. Jane avait hoché la tête, mais n'avait pas vraiment compris. Personne ne pouvait vraiment le faire sans le ressentir réellement par eux-mêmes. La peur d'un soldat et celle d'une victime étaient deux choses totalement différentes.

Il a ouvert la porte et a découvert un homme d'âge moyen et terrifié. Il a fermé la porte et lui a envoyé une vague de calme. Il a hésité pendant un long moment alors qu'il étudiait l'homme.

'' - Tu es venu pour me tuer ? '' L'homme a demandé, sa voix reflétait le peu d'espoir qu'il avait que Jasper soit là pour le sauver.

Jasper a hoché la tête solennellement. Il n'allait pas mentir à cet homme.

L'homme a commencé à trembler et Jasper a de nouveau grimacé quand il a senti monter sa peur. Il devait le tuer et en finir avec cela, mais il ne voulait pas le faire.

'' - Ma femme et ma fille ? '' L'homme a demandé.

Jasper savait qu'elles étaient déjà mortes, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire cela. En dépit du fait qu'il détestait mentir, il l'a fait.

'' - Elles sont en sécurité. '' Il a murmuré.

L'homme a pris une profonde inspiration et a hoché la tête. Jasper a senti ses émotions se transformer en acceptation et en soulagement.

D'un geste rapide, il a brisé le cou de l'homme et a commencé à boire. Il est resté assis sur le sol quand il a terminé, la tête dans les mains et la culpabilité le consumant. Finalement, il a mis une main dans sa poche et en a sorti la lettre de Bella.

… _Je ne pourrais jamais penser à toi comme à un monstre. Tu es la personne la plus compatissante, gentille et généreuse que je connaisse. Fais ce que tu dois faire, Jasper. Fais-le pour moi. Vis jusqu'à ce que nous puissions être ensemble à nouveau._

 _Dans mes rêveries, nous sommes ensemble, seuls dans une petite maison dans les bois. Nous chassons ensemble dans la forêt, nous jouons, lisons, faisons l'amour en profitant tout simplement de la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Seulement nous deux pour l'éternité._

 _Je me souviens des repas que nous avons partagés. Je revois ton visage quand tu goûtais la nourriture. Je suis impatiente du jour où nous pourrons chasser ensemble. Je veux voir ton visage quand tu chasseras ton repas. Que préfères-tu ? Aimes-tu les ours comme Emmett ? Peut-être le puma ?_

 _Ne pense jamais que tu ne vaux rien. Tu fais ce que tu dois faire. Ce que tu es censé faire. Les vampires boivent du sang. Tu es dans une situation où tu dois boire du sang humain. Tu es un homme bon, meilleur que la plupart des hommes. Je sais que tu es seulement là pour nous protéger. Je ne pourrais jamais penser du mal de toi. Tu es tout pour moi. Je t'aime et j'attends avec impatience le jour où nous pourrons être ensemble à nouveau_.

 _Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble mon amour,_

 _Bella._

Jasper a plié la lettre et l'a mise dans sa poche. Il s'est essuyé la bouche et s'est détourné de l'homme sur le sol. Il a ouvert la porte et est sorti de la pièce. Félix est immédiatement venu à lui.

'' - Aro veut te voir. '' Il lui a dit.

Jasper n'a pas répondu, il a simplement hoché la tête et l'a suivi jusqu'à la salle du trône. Il a travaillé pour contenir ses émotions alors qu'il entrait dans la salle. Comme à son habitude, Aro a tendu une main vers lui. Jasper l'a prise et a attendu tandis qu'Aro fouillait dans son esprit.

''- Je ne te comprends réellement pas, Major. Toute cette puissance et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te sens tellement coupable que cela te paralyse. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu pourrais le gérer si tu le voulais. '' Aro lui a dit avec son sourire habituel. Jasper a senti ses émotions et savait qu'Aro n'avait pas peur de lui. Il savait d'après les pensées de Jasper que celui-ci ne reviendrait jamais sur sa parole. Surtout si elle mettait ceux qu'ils aimaient en danger.

Jasper n'a rien dit et Aro a ri méchamment.

'' - Allons droit au but, Aro. '' Caius a dit avec dégoût.

Aro a lâché la main de Jasper et, pendant un moment, Jasper a envisagé de mettre fin à tout cela. Marcus lui avait beaucoup appris et il était désormais confiant en sa capacité de neutraliser les vampires dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que sa parole valait de toute façon ? Il pourrait être avec Bella. Ce qu'il pensait a dû se lire sur son visage parce que Caius a parlé.

'' - Si quelque chose nous arrive, Major, ta compagne va mourir. '' Il a dit.

Jasper a laissé échapper de sa gorge un grognement bas. ''- Et si quelque chose arrive à ma compagne, vous allez mourir. ''

'' - Nous sommes dans une impasse. Notre propre guerre froide... '' Ari a ri de sa mauvaise plaisanterie.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '' Jasper a grogné, fatigué d'être en leur présence.

'' - Il y a un grand rassemblement de vampires au Texas. Nous voulons que tu prennes une équipe et que tu ailles enquêter. '' Caius a dit.

Jasper a tourné la tête et s'est retourné pour partir.

'' - Prends un grand contingent, Major. Nous avons entendu des rumeurs selon lesquels il y aurait un nombre inouï de vampires rassemblé. '' Marcus a dit.

Jasper a regardé Marcus avec des sentiments mitigés. Il l'aidait à rester en contact avec Bella et lui en apprenait plus sur son don, mais Jasper savait qu'il l'utilisait. Marcus ne se sentirait pas particulièrement préoccupé s'il mourrait, il ne voulait tout simplement pas que sa machine à bonheur disparaisse.

Jasper a quitté la pièce, passant mentalement en revue ceux qu'il allait prendre. Il irait en éclaireurs avec deux autres vampires et aurait une grande force derrière lui. De cette façon, il pourrait en demander plus s'il le fallait ou les renvoyer s'ils étaient inutiles.

* * *

Bella a regardé son père s'entraîner avec Peter. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quelle façon son père s'était adapté à la vie en tant que vampire. Il ne semblait pas lutter comme elle le faisait. Il n'avait pas de sautes d'humeur ni apparemment l'incontrôlable soif de sang dont elle était en proie.

Il a ri à quelque chose qu'a dit Emmett et Peter s'est déplacé pour profiter de sa distraction, simplement pour rebondir en arrière et être jeté à vingt mètres de distance.

'' - Nous t'avons dit de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs, Charlie ! '' Peter a crié alors qu'il se relevait du sol.

'' - Désolé, Peter, mais tu dois le savoir maintenant que c'est un réflexe. Je ne peux seulement l'abaisser qu'en me concentrant. '' Charlie lui a dit en souriant. Il aimait prendre le dessus sur Peter.

Il s'était avéré que Charlie était un bouclier. Bella a reniflé avec amusement. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'elle serait un bouclier, mais c'était finalement son père. Il pouvait non seulement se protéger des attaques physiques et mentales, mais son bouclier pouvait également faire du mal à toute personne qui l'attaquait. Bella ne doutait pas que Peter ait eu mal.

Edward avait essayé de lire dans son esprit et avait souffert de maux de tête pendant le reste de la journée. Kate avait essayé de lui envoyer une décharge électrique qui avait fini par la traverser alors que son don lui était retourné après avoir été amplifié. Elle était plus prudente avec ceux à qui elle essayait d'envoyer une décharge à présent.

Si Charlie l'avait voulu, il aurait probablement pu aller directement à Volterra, prendre Jasper et simplement sortir de là. Personne ne pouvait le toucher. Le problème était que Jasper ne voudrait probablement pas aller avec lui et les Volturi seraient toujours une menace jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réellement éliminés.

'' - Bella... '' Alice a dit en s'approchant d'elle.

Merde, elle avait été tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas détecté sa venue. Elle n'avait plus parlé à Alice depuis ce jour fatidique. Peter avait contacté les Cullen et avait demandé leur aide. Ils étaient tous venus volontairement. Bella aurait plutôt préféré tuer Edward et Alice, mais Garrett l'en avait dissuadée. Il l'avait convaincue qu'ils pourraient être utiles.

Bella a tourné le dos à Alice et a couru dans l'autre sens. Elle savait qu'Alice n'allait pas essayer de la suivre. Personne ne pouvait aller aussi vite qu'elle, même Edward ne pouvait pas le faire. Combien de temps a-t-elle couru ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle s'est arrêtée quand un parfum délicieux a rencontré son nez. Un humain...

Elle a suivi l'odeur et a découvert deux hommes qui parlaient assis dans une voiture. Elle s'est demandé ce qu'ils faisaient là.

'' - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les gars ? '' Elle a demandé alors qu'elle approchait. Ils ont tous les deux sursauté au son de sa voix et se sont tournés pour la regarder. Leurs yeux se sont écarquillés en la voyant. Elle savait qu'ils étaient séduits par sa beauté de vampire. En même temps, elle pouvait sentir leur peur.

Elle n'aurait pas dû en profiter, mais cela a été le cas. Elle était furieuse en permanence. Elle se sentait impuissante alors que Jasper était coincé avec les Voltui et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'en faire sortir. C'était de sa faute et elle n'apprenait pas suffisamment vite. Leur peur l'a fait se sentir puissante.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une énorme déception pour tout le monde. Encore maintenant, c'est à peine si Peter lui parlait. Char ne lui parlait pas du tout. Garrett s'était dégelé et avait pris sur lui d'être son mentor, mais lui aussi était frustré. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle soit douée puisqu'elle avait bloqué Edward quand elle était humaine, mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir la moindre preuve qu'elle ait un don.

Elle avait un don et elle savait même ce que c'était, mais elle ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent. Si Alice apprenait qu'elle était responsable de la perte de son don que ferait-elle ? Allait-elle les trahir ? Bella n'en était pas certaine, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Plus maintenant.

'' - Nous... euh, nous avons manqué d'essence. Bill est parti pour trouver une pompe à essence il y a environ une heure, mais nous ne l'attendons pas avant encore quelque temps. '' L'un des hommes a dit.

Bella a souri. C'était le bon moment. Elle avait suffisamment de temps... Elle les a attaqués avant qu'ils n'aient même une chance de crier. Elle les a vidés tous les deux et a ensuite transporté les corps très loin.

Elle les a enterrés profondément, puis s'est assise sur le sol près d'un arbre isolé dans un champ. Elle a levé les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait et elle a décidé qu'elle n'allait pas retourner au ranch. Elle s'est assise et s'est adossée à l'arbre. Sa gorge avait cessé de brûler et elle a soupiré. Carlisle n'était pas heureux qu'elle n'ait même pas tenté le mode de vie végétarien, mais elle ne s'en souciait tout simplement pas. Lorsque Jasper serait de retour avec elle, alors elle allait essayer. Il allait l'aider, mais jusque-là, elle ferait ce qu'elle devait faire. N'importe quoi pour être prête à se battre pour lui le plus tôt possible.

Elle a souri un peu malicieusement. Carlisle ne le savait pas, mais il avait un don. Bella pouvait le sentir en lui. Son propre don lui permettait de voir les autres vampires doués. Elle s'est demandé comment il allait gérer si elle le débarrassait de son don ? Est-ce qu'il s'effondrerait quand son envie irrésistible deviendrait trop forte ? Elle a soupiré, probablement pas. Même sans être doué de la maîtrise de soi, il était un homme avec une volonté incroyablement forte.

Elle était parfois tentée d'arrêter temporairement son don, cependant. Juste pour qu'il puisse voir à quel point c'était difficile pour les autres. La seule qui connaissait son don était Rosalie. Étonnement, elles étaient devenues amies. Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux furieuses intérieurement.

Lorsque Rose était arrivée avec les Cullen, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à Bella et l'avait tirée à ses côtés.

'' - Je connais ton don. '' Elle lui avait dit. Bella avait été stupéfaite.

'' - Je peux sentir les dons comme Éléazar, mais je pense que mon don est beaucoup plus faible que le sien. Je l'ai supplié de ne le dire à personne. Je ne voulais pas qu'Aro ait une autre excuse pour venir après notre clan. '' Rose lui a dit. '' - Je ne peux pas sentir tous les dons comme le peux Eléazar, seulement ceux qui sont très puissants. Le tien est fort, comme celui de Charlie. Je n'ai senti qu'une seule autre personne avec un don aussi fort. '' Elle avait dit à Bella.

'' - Qui ? '' Bella avait demandé.

'' - Jasper. '' Rose lui avait simplement dit.

Depuis ce jour, elle avait travaillé en secret avec Rose. Elle s'était entraînée à stopper son don et à le redémarrer sur Rose. Elle savait rendre le don en retour. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter entièrement un don, mais elle pouvait l'affaiblir au point qu'il devenait inefficace. Alice avait toujours de petites sensations, mais elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses visions et Bella avait décidé de ne pas les lui rendre.

Les dons ne fonctionnaient pas sur elle parce qu'elle pouvait les éteindre comme la flamme d'une bougie. Elle n'avait pas été suffisamment puissante comme un être humain pour les éliminer réellement. Alice avait été une exception. Elle avait été juste suffisamment forte pour mettre fin à leurs effets parce qu'ils lui tapaient sur les nerfs. À présent, elle pouvait supprimer les dons des autres vampires sur une grande distance. Vingt kilomètres à ce jour et elle y arrivait de mieux en mieux chaque jour.

Bella a levé les yeux vers le ciel. Il tournait au pourpre alors que le soleil se couchait. Elle avait demandé à Rose pourquoi son don n'avait pas bloqué le don de Jasper ni empêcher le don de Rose de fonctionner sur elle. Rose lui avait dit qu'elle supposait que son don était trop faible pour être vu comme une menace et quant à Jasper... Elle pensait que c'était soit parce qu'il était trop puissant ou parce que son âme avait reconnu son compagnon et qu'elle avait donc retenu son pouvoir.

Bella aimait à penser que c'était la seconde solution. C'est poétique en quelque sorte, mais dans la pratique, avec sa chance, c'était probablement la première. Elle a sorti la lettre qu'il lui avait récemment écrite.

… _Je suis impatient de te revoir. Tes lettres sont les seules choses qui me permettent de tenir. Je lis tes paroles et elles allègent ma solitude._

 _Parfois, quand je ferme les yeux, je vois ton magnifique visage, tes yeux bruns expressifs, tes lèvres douces et la rougeur de tes joues. Il me tarde de te tenir dans mes bras et de t'embrasser avec passion jusqu'à ce que tu sois à bout de souffle. Ensuite je te ferais l'amour pendant des heures._

 _Il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne sois pas là. Tu mérites plus que le monstre que je suis. Je ne ferais seulement que te souiller à mon contact._

 _Toutefois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer être à tes côtés. Je vais faire ce que je dois faire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble. Si cela fait de moi un monstre, alors je suis suffisamment égoïste pour en être un._

 _J'ai de nouveau demandé à Aro un congé pour te rendre visite. Il connaît mon désir de te transformer. Il ne me fait toujours pas confiance cependant. Je vais être un bon soldat et gagner sa confiance et j'espère qu'il va nous permettre bientôt de nous voir l'un l'autre._

 _Je t'aimerai toujours,_

 _Jasper._

Bella a posé un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elles n'étaient plus douces, elle n'avait plus de joues rouges et ses yeux bruns étaient rouges à présent. Allait-il toujours l'aimer quand il la verrait à nouveau ? Elle savait qu'Aro n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Jasper lui rendre visite avant qu'ils ne soient prêts à attaquer, elle ne s'inquiétait donc pas qu'il lui soit accordé des vacances. Toutefois, si tout allait bien, elle allait le voir dans trois mois. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?

Elle a regardé les tombes qu'elle venait de creuser. C'était elle le monstre, pas lui. Il faisait ce qu'il devait faire et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle appréciait ce qu'elle faisait.

Bella a senti le trou dans sa poitrine commencer à se remplir et elle s'est rapidement levée. Elle a sauté dans l'arbre sous lequel elle était assise et elle a grimpé au sommet. Elle a regardé dans le lointain.

Elle a vu trois silhouettes marchant au loin. Une était très grande, une autre semblait être petite. Le troisième avait la tête nue et ses cheveux blonds étaient visibles dans la lumière déclinante. Bella a haleté. Jasper...

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapirte 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize**

Jasper a senti le trou dans sa poitrine commencer à se refermer et il a su, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que Bella était proche. Il ne pouvait pas encore la sentir et c'était très bien. Il a regardé Jane et Félix. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser d'eux. Il a commencé à augmenter la soif de sang de Félix progressivement et il l'a senti devenir mal à l'aise.

Il a fait un signe pour qu'ils s'arrêtent et il s'est tourné vers eux. '' - Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas tous les deux nous trouver une chambre d'hôtel ? Vous pourrez aller chasser ce soir, je serai revenu avant l'aube. '' Il leur a dit.

'' - Où vas-tu aller ? '' Jane a demandé.

Jasper n'avait même pas essayé de l'influencer. Elle l'aurait su, elle était très intelligente. Il espérait qu'elle lui ferait confiance et qu'elle l'aimait suffisamment pour suivre ses ordres. Elle n'était pas l'espionne d'Aro, cette fois, c'était Félix. Ils avaient développé une trop grande amitié et Aro ne lui faisait plus suffisamment confiance pour l'espionner.

'' - Je vais aller un peu en éclaireur. Je ne crois pas que ce sera très dangereux. Nous pourrons décider de ce que nous allons faire une fois que nous serons à l'hôtel. '' Jasper leur a dit.

Félix a immédiatement accepté, sa soif de sang commençait réellement à le déranger à présent. Jane est restée calme un moment puis a hoché la tête. Elle a touché brièvement son bras puis a suivi Félix quand il a commencé à courir vers la civilisation.

Jasper allait devoir être prudent, il n'aimait pas devoir trahir les Volturi, il ne voulait pas revenir sur sa parole. Il allait aller en éclaireur et gérer tout ce qui allait découvrir, mais une chance de voir sa compagne... non, il n'allait pas laisser perdre cette chance.

Il a suivi ses instincts à un grand arbre et a regardé autour de lui. Le sentiment de vide a disparu, mais il n'arrivait pas à la voir, il pouvait la sentir et sentir ses sentiments, mais il ne la voyait pas. Il a souri, un grand sourire franc, celui qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des mois quand il l'a entendue sauter en bas de l'arbre derrière lui.

Il s'est tourné rapidement et a sursauté quand il l'a vue... Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles récentes. Il savait également qu'elle était responsable du grand rassemblement de vampires. Elle tentait de lui porter secours. Il a souri et a senti ses émotions faire un bond.

Il a tendu la main et a pris doucement son visage. '' - Magnifique... '' Il a murmuré.

Il a senti une vague d'insécurité sortir d'elle. C'était étrange, presque comme s'il la ressentait en double.

''- Mes yeux ne sont plus bruns, mes lèvres sont dures et je ne pourrais plus jamais rougir à nouveau... '' A murmuré Bella en baissant les yeux.

Il a suivi le contour de ses lèvres avec ses doigts. Il a senti monter son désir. '' - Tes yeux expriment toujours tellement d'émotions, ils sont toujours aussi beaux, peu importe leur couleur. Tes lèvres sont toujours douces pour moi et je suis heureux d'échanger ton fard contre le fait de te garder pour l'éternité. ''

Bella a grogné et brusquement, elle s'est précipitée sur lui. Elle l'a poussé sur le sol et s'est assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle a fait pleuvoir des baisers sur ses joues et a commencé à déchirer ses vêtements. Jasper a ri. Il avait eu affaire avec suffisamment de nouveau-nés pour savoir qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle.

Il a saisi ses poignets et l'a renversée sous lui. Il a tenu ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et l'a regardée. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec ses respirations inutiles. Il a brièvement froncé les sourcils. Il ne pouvait seulement que deviner que c'était Peter qui l'avait transformée. Il sentait son venin en elle, mais pourquoi respirait-elle toujours ? Peter ne l'aidait-il pas ?

Il a senti de nouveau monter son manque de confiance en elle, ressentant ses émotions une nouvelle fois en double. Il ne voulait pas la laisser douter d'elle-même. Il s'est penché et a effleuré sa marque sur son cou avec son nez. Elle a gémi et a levé ses hanches vers lui.

'' - Doucement, Chérie, j'ai été privé de toi pendant longtemps. Je tiens à te montrer mon amour. Plus tard, je vais te montrer à quel point je te désire. '' Il a grogné. Il a senti sa pointe de désir et il s'est demandé s'il allait devoir inverser l'ordre des choses...

'' - Maintenant ! '' Elle a grogné.

Jasper a souri. Ouais, l'ordre avait définitivement besoin d'être changé. Il a lâché ses mains et a commencé à enlever sa chemise. Il a senti sa stupéfaction quand il a découvert sa poitrine et il s'est arrêté.

'' - Tellement fort... '' Bella a murmuré en touchant ses cicatrices. Il a senti son admiration et cela a apaisé ses propres insécurités. Il a souri à nouveau et a commencé à l'aider à enlever son haut. Elle l'a aidé avec impatience. Ils ont bientôt été nus tous les deux, s'étudiant l'un l'autre.

'' - C'est tellement différent. Tout est amplifié. Tu es encore plus beau que je ne le pensais... '' Elle lui a dit en passant une main sur sa poitrine. Il a touché brièvement ses lèvres avec les siennes. '' - Tout ce que je ressens me semble tellement plus fort... '' Elle lui a dit.

Il a commencé à embrasser son cou, se frayant un chemin vers sa poitrine alors qu'elle grognait. Jasper a ri quand il s'est senti être poussé sur le dos. Son rire est mort en un instant quand elle s'est empalée sur lui. Il a grogné bruyamment et s'est enfoncé plus profondément en elle. Il a perdu le contrôle et lui a envoyé son désir et ses sentiments de plénitude. Il a senti l'écho de sa réponse, mais n'a plus réussi à réfléchir quand elle a commencé à bouger.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse prendre un quelconque contrôle, il l'a donc laissée faire ce qu'elle voulait et ils ont tous les deux apprécié les sensations qu'elle engendrait. Il s'est senti approcher de sa libération et a lutté pour se retenir, ne voulant pas que les sensations cessent.

Bella s'est brusquement penchée en avant et l'a mordu à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Il a grogné bruyamment et est devenu dur. Bella ne l'a pas lâché alors qu'elle injectait son venin dans sa marque et atteignait le pic de son orgasme suivi par le sien. Elle l'a finalement lâché et s'est laissé tomber à ses côtés. Il l'a attirée à lui, caressant ses cheveux. Son amour pour elle était trop puissant pour le garder en lui et il le lui a projeté. Il a senti sa propre réponse et il lui a souri.

Elle l'avait marqué ! Il pouvait mourir demain, il était un homme heureux. Il a brusquement tout ressenti et il a su qu'ils allaient passer à travers tout ce qui les attendait. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait.

'' - Alors, Chérie, comment es-tu devenue un vampire ? Et pourquoi ai-je été envoyé ici pour faire face à un grand rassemblement de vampires ? '' Il a demandé. Il avait deviné la réponse, mais il voulait entendre son histoire. Apparemment, elle avait laissé de nombreux points en suspens.

Il l'a écoutée alors qu'elle lui parlait de Peter les transformant, son père et elle. Comment Peter avait commencé à rassembler des vampires. Elle ne lui a pas donné de détails et il en a été heureux. Aro allait le lire quand il rentrerait. Il allait faire en sorte qu'elle soit partie avant qu'il ne puisse rassembler ses troupes, mais il avait donné sa parole et il devait au moins faire un petit effort. Il trahissait déjà les Volturi alors qu'Aro avait tenu sa part de marché. Il a ressenti un léger sentiment de culpabilité, mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de tuer Bella.

Il a senti une énorme vague d'insécurité venir d'elle et il s'est tourné vers elle. Elle a baissé les yeux alors qu'il l'étudiait.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il, Chérie ? '' Il a demandé.

Elle n'a rien répondu pendant un long moment. Il a attendu patiemment et elle s'est finalement ouverte à lui. '' - Je ne réussis pas très bien. Si je m'étais simplement aussi bien adaptée que Charlie l'a fait, tu serais déjà avec moi... mais il semble que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions. Je suis furieuse tout le temps. Je n'arrive pas à contenir mon désir de sang, j'ai même attaqué mon père. Ils ont tous peur de moi et sont en colère. Peter me parle à peine. Char ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Carlisle est furieux que je chasse les humains. Garrett m'aide, mais il est réticent à le faire. Même Emmett ne veut pas être près de moi. '' Elle s'était assise pendant qu'elle parlait et avait levé ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

'' - Charlie me parle, mais je peux sentir sa déception. La seule qui m'a aidée c'est Rose. '' Bella lui a dit avec un sanglot. Il a senti sa solitude et sa haine de soi. '' - C'est de ma faute. Tes amis risquent de mourir et c'est de ma faute. '' Elle a chuchoté.

Jasper l'a prise dans ses bras, perplexe. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ses amis. Putain, Char n'avait jamais gardé de rancune envers quiconque tout le temps qu'il l'avait connue, quant à Peter, il avait plus de raisons d'être furieux contre Jasper que contre Bella. D'après ce que Bella lui avait dit, ils avaient même pardonné à Edward et Alice en quelque sorte, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pardonné à Bella ?

Le chagrin de Bella est venu par vagues, encore cet étrange écho...

'' - Bella, tu es une empathe ! '' S'est-il exclamé joyeusement.

Bella a levé la tête et a cligné des yeux. '' - Non... '' Elle a chuchoté. '' - J'ai la capacité de supprimer le don des autres. Personne ne possède deux dons. '' Elle lui a dit.

Jasper l'a étudiée un peu plus. Il a secoué la tête. ''- Non, j'en suis certain. Cela expliquerait tellement de choses. Je me suis battu avec beaucoup de choses que tu m'as dites quand j'étais un nouveau-né. Je projetais à mon insu la haine de soi sur les autres. Personne ne m'aimait et ne voulait être autour de moi. Ma soif de sang était plus forte parce que je sentais la soif de sang de tous les autres nouveau-nés. Je me suis adapté parce que mon pouvoir a augmenté, ensuite j'ai appris à bloquer les émotions des autres et à arrêter de projeter. ''

Bella a penché la tête et a fermé les yeux. Un sourire radieux est apparu sur son visage et il a pu sentir sa fierté. '' - Tu as raison, c'est là. '' Elle a effleuré sa marque. '' - Tu m'as donné ton don. '' Elle s'est mise à rire.

'' - Rose a dit que tu avais le don le plus puissant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. D'une certaine manière, tu dois m'avoir donné une certaine part de toi quand tu m'as marquée. Je peux le sentir. C'est loin d'être aussi puissant que le tien... '' Elle a fait une pause alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et l'étudiait. Elle a écarquillé les yeux et il a senti monter sa joie.

'' - Je t'ai donné une part du mien ! '' Elle s'est exclamée. Elle a sauté sur lui et plus aucune parole n'a été échangée alors qu'ils exprimaient leur amour et leur bonheur l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Ils se sont finalement habillés. Jasper lui avait dit qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Elle devait avertir son armée et il avait besoin d'aller à son hôtel.

'' - Je peux repousser l'arrivée des vampires que j'ai fait venir pendant au maximum une journée, tu dois faire partir tout le monde de là aussi rapidement que possible. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella était déterminée à ne pas laisser sa peur et son chagrin parce qu'il la quittait à nouveau la submerger. Elle vivait depuis trop longtemps avec de nombreuses émotions négatives. Ils avaient passé leur temps ensemble, quand ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, à s'aider l'un l'autre à apprendre à utiliser leurs dons. Bella avait décidé d'éteindre tout simplement son empathie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait plus de temps pour s'entraîner. Jasper lui avait donné une part plus importante de son don que Bella lui en avait donnée. Elle avait besoin de temps pour le maîtriser. Un temps qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas. Il valait mieux l'éteindre pendant quelques temps.

Jasper avait appris à bloquer son don pendant un petit moment. Il était à peine capable de le voir comme elle. Bella était malheureuse de ne pas avoir été en mesure de lui en donner plus. Rose avait dit la vérité. Le don de Jasper était beaucoup plus fort que le sien. Il pouvait tout de même éteindre un don suffisamment longtemps pour empêcher Aro de le lire où Jane de lui infliger de la souffrance. Penser à Rose lui a fait se demander pourquoi la femme l'avait aidée.

'' - Pourquoi Rose n'a pas été touchée par mon angoisse ? '' Elle a demandé.

Jasper lui a donné son sourire si particulier et Bella a dû lutter pour s'empêcher de sauter sur lui. Ils ne disposaient pas de suffisamment de temps...

'' - Rose a toujours réfléchi en dépit de ses émotions. Elle les ignore la plupart du temps. Elle ne leur a plus jamais fait confiance depuis que son fiancé a brisé sa confiance dans ses propres sentiments. Je n'ai jamais été en mesure de l'influencer, parce que peu importe la force des sentiments que je lui envoie, elle les ignore tout simplement. Certaines personnes pensent que cela fait d'elle une reine des glaces, mais j'ai toujours aimé cela en elle. Elle n'est pas cruelle, elle utilise simplement sa tête à la place de son cœur. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Elle a hoché la tête.

'' - Bella, il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre au fait d'être empathique. Les gens ressentent les choses qu'ils vont penser au fil du temps. Quelqu'un peut honnêtement te haïr pendant un moment, puis t'aimer l'instant suivant. Ils peuvent être jaloux, en colère, triste ou heureux, mais il faut que tu comprennes que leurs émotions peuvent être éphémères. Ne leur en veux pas. C'est simplement notre nature et les émotions sont très difficiles à contrôler. Une personne en colère peut toujours être gentille et une personne heureuse peut tout de même être cruelle. '' Il lui a dit.

Encore une fois, Bella a hoché la tête. Elle était heureuse d'avoir la capacité de désactiver son empathie. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que Jasper avait traversé. Il lui a pris la main et la porter doucement à ses lèvres.

'' - Va chercher Peter et Char et amène-les-moi. '' Il lui a dit quand ils sont arrivés à dix kilomètres du ranch. Elle l'a embrassé et a couru vers le ranch.

Elle a ignoré tout le monde et s'est dirigée vers Peter et Char. Heureusement, ils étaient ensemble.

'' - J'ai besoin que vous veniez tous les deux avec moi. '' Leur a-t-elle dit. Ils l'ont regardée avec curiosité, mais ils n'ont pas discuté.

'' - Je reviens. '' Peter a dit à Garrett, qui parlait à Kate. Bella a souri en pensant à eux deux. Une chose qu'elle avait clairement vue, c'était qu'ils étaient compagnons. Elle était réellement heureuse pour eux.

Ils ont couru derrière elle, prenant de la vitesse quand ils ont senti Jasper.

'' - Major ! '' Char a crié en se précipitant pour l'embrasser.

Bella a grogné bruyamment, l'arrêtant. Elle a regardé Bella avec incertitude, mais s'est arrêtée. Peter ne l'a pas fait et s'est précipité pour embrasser Jasper, mais celui-ci l'a arrêté d'un coup de poing au visage qui l'a envoyé valser au loin.

'' - C'est quoi cette merde, Major ! '' Peter lui a dit étalé sur le sol en se frottant la mâchoire.

'' - Te souviens-tu à quel point c'était difficile d'être autour de moi quand je faisais partie de l'armée de Maria ? '' Jasper lui a demandé.

Peter a fait la moue puis a hoché la tête. '' - Oui. '' A-t-il dit.

'' - Apparemment, j'ai donné à Bella une part de mon empathie quand je l'ai marquée. '' Jasper lui a dit en serrant les dents.

Char a eu le souffle coupé et a sangloté. Les yeux de Peter se sont écarquillés et sa bouche a béé. Il a regardé Bella d'un air coupable. Bella a remué avec nervosité. Elle voulait qu'ils la traitent mieux, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent coupables. Elle méritait leur colère.

'' - Non, chérie. Tu as fait une erreur de bonne foi en raison de ton grand cœur. Tu tentais de sauver quelqu'un et il n'y a rien de mal à cela. '' Jasper a dit.

Bella aurait aimé le croire, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait trahi.

'' - Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Est-ce qu'Edward ou Alice t'avaient déjà expliquée qui étaient les Volturi ? T'avaient-ils jamais dit à quel point Aro était avide de pouvoir ? Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? Ils auraient dû le savoir. '' Jasper lui a dit avant de l'embrasser doucement.

'' - Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu es libre, Major ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Non, Aro a des plans si je le trahis. Je n'ai pas encore compris comment, mais il a un moyen de tuer Bella si je déserte. J'ai besoin de vous tous pour continuer avec vos plans pour l'éliminer. Vous devez commencer à aider Bella. Après ma libération, si j'entends que vous avez mal traité ma compagne, tu vas souffrir Peter. Frère ou pas. '' Jasper a dit, la mâchoire serrée.

'' - J'aurais dû le savoir, Major. Je suis désolé, Bella. '' Peter lui a dit, le visage honteux.

'' - Il faut que vous partiez. J'ai une vingtaine de vampires entraînés et doués qui viennent éliminer la menace que vous représentez. Ils seront ici dans deux jours. '' Jasper a dit.

Le regard de Peter a pris un air calculateur, mais Jasper a secoué la tête.

'' - Je ne suis pas certain de tous les vampires que tu as, mais tu ne seras pas en mesure de me prendre, Peter. Bella m'a donné une partie de son don et je peux annuler la totalité du tien à présent. Pars pour l'instant. Planifie ton attaque sur les Volturi pour quand je ne serai pas là. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Comment saurons-nous que tu ne seras pas là ? '' Bella a demandé en espérant qu'il serait en contact avec elle.

Jasper a souri et a caressé son visage. '' - Tu vas rendre de nouveau son don à Alice. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella a croisé les bras et a grogné. Jasper a ri. '' - Tu pourras toujours le reprendre si elle dépasse les bornes. ''

Jasper l'a embrassée puis s'est détourné. Elle l'a regardé partir, sentant le trou s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine et son cœur se briser. Elle a senti des bras l'envelopper et elle s'est retournée pour découvrir que c'était Charlotte.

'' - Je suis tellement désolée, Bella. Tu as tellement souffert... Je ne savais pas... '' Elle a sangloté.

Bella a brièvement réfléchi pour savoir si elle devait lui pardonner. Les trois derniers mois avaient été l'enfer... même si elle désirait toujours son amitié...

'' - Ça va aller. '' Elle a murmuré et elle lui a rendu son étreinte.

'' - Revenons, mon chou. '' Peter a dit. Bella lui a souri, lui pardonnant également. Elle a jeté un dernier regard dans la direction où Jasper avait disparu avant de suivre Peter et Char jusqu'au ranch. Elle allait obtenir le retour de son compagnon.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze**

Jasper sentait le trou dans sa poitrine croître à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Bella. Il a dû se battre contre chacun de ses instincts qui lui criait de retourner à sa compagne. Il a été soulagé quand il a vu Jane. Ses émotions suspicieuses l'ont aidé à se distraire de ses pensées.

Elle a attendu qu'il approche, puis a regardé sa marque nouvellement acquise. Il voulait sourire, mais il s'est retenu. Il sentait son bonheur pour lui venant d'elle, mais également son inquiétude.

'' - Aro ne va pas aimer cela. '' Elle lui a finalement dit.

'' - Notre accord était que les Swan et les Cullen resteraient en sécurité en échange de ma loyauté. Je suis tombé sur Bella et j'ai été... distrait. '' Cette fois, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Jane a levé les sourcils, mais n'a rien dit.

''- Elle a été transformée et elle reste avec d'autres vampires. Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - A-t-elle un don ? Aro était certain qu'elle serait un puissant bouclier. '' Jane a dit et Jasper a pu sentir son inquiétude.

'' - Elle n'est pas un bouclier. '' Il lui a dit honnêtement, il ne lui a tout simplement pas dit ce qu'était son pouvoir. Il avait envie de parler librement avec Jane, mais il savait qu'elle serait lue par Aro.

'' - Pourquoi Edward ne pouvait pas lire son esprit ? '' Jane a demandé.

'' - J'avais des choses plus importantes à l'esprit que de lui poser des questions sur son ex petit ami. '' Jasper a dit en remuant les sourcils. L'induisant une nouvelle fois en erreur, mais en lui disant la vérité. '' - Où est Félix ? '' A demandé Jasper.

Jane a secoué la tête en signe d'exaspération. '' - Il a rencontré une femme. '' Elle a répondu. '' - Il devrait bientôt être de retour dans la chambre cependant. ''

Jasper l'a suivie alors qu'elle le conduisait à l'hôtel. '' - Alors, tu as découvert qui était avec elle ? '' Jane a demandé.

'' - Mes amis Peter, Charlotte et Garrett. Alice et les Cullens. Je ne sais pas qui d'autres. '' Jasper lui a dit. Il pouvait deviner, mais il n'allait pas donner plus d'informations que nécessaires. Aro ne serait pas en mesure de le lire, mais il pouvait toujours lire Jane.

Jane l'a regardé en plissant les yeux. '' - As-tu parlé avec eux ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - J'ai parlé à Peter et Charlotte. Ils ne traitaient pas très bien Bella et je les ai recadrés. '' Jasper lui a dit, ses lèvres perdant leur sourire pour devenir une ligne dure. Il était toujours furieux que Bella ait dû rester isolée. Peter avait traîné suffisamment longtemps avec lui, il aurait dû le savoir.

'' - Pourquoi sont-ils ensemble ? '' Jane a demandé.

Jasper savait que cette question allait venir et savait ce qu'il devait répondre. '' - Ils sont déterminés à me libérer. ''

'' - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec eux ? Je sais que tu pourrais nous prendre tous les deux toi-même si tu le voulais. Ils t'auraient accueilli de nouveau avec joie. '' Jane lui a dit.

'' - Pour deux raisons. J'ai donné ma parole et aussi longtemps qu'Aro gardera sa part du marché, je vais garder la mienne. '' Jasper lui a dit. Il aurait préféré être avec sa compagne dès maintenant. Il voulait être là pour elle. L'aider alors qu'elle apprenait ce que c'était qu'être un vampire, s'attaquer aux problèmes de son empathie.

Jane a émis un grognement de dégoût. '' - Quelle est la deuxième raison ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Aro m'a assuré qu'il avait un moyen de tuer Bella si je le trahissais. '' Jasper lui a dit en étudiant la réaction de Jane. Il croyait à la menace d'Aro, ses émotions étaient honnêtes, mais il y avait toujours une chance que ce soit des paroles vide de sens. Jane devait sans doute le savoir.

Jane a froncé les sourcils et il a senti sa colère. '' - Il ne ment pas. C'est une menace qu'il utilise contre nous tous. Si les obligations de Chelsea ne nous retiennent pas, alors la menace de l'assassin le fera. ''

Il avait entendu les rumeurs, mais il avait pensé que ce n'était seulement que des rumeurs. Il doutait juste suffisamment pour le maintenir fidèle à Aro.

'' - Je suis avec les Volturi depuis longtemps. J'ai vu des gens se battre contre les liens et partir. Leurs têtes réapparaissaient toujours les jours suivants afin qu'Aro les brûle publiquement. Il a menacé mon frère, le compagnon de Chelsea et à présent ta Bella. '' Jane lui a dit, la colère rayonnant d'elle. Il ressentait toujours cette loyauté envers Aro. Il s'est demandé si le don de Chelsea s'affaiblissait avec la distance. Ce qui nécessiterait le besoin d'une menace supplémentaire.

Jasper a grogné.

'' - Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Si je le savais, je l'aurais tué depuis longtemps. '' Jane lui a dit.

'' - Penses-tu que c'est un membre de la garde ? '' A demandé Jasper. Il avait évidemment lu les émotions des gens autour de lui. La plupart étaient arrogants à un certain niveau, mais aucun ne l'était autant que ce qu'il considérait que cet assassin serait.

'' - Si c'est le cas, il se cache bien. '' Jane lui a dit en serrant les poings.

'' - Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? '' Jane a demandé alors qu'ils entraient à l'hôtel.

'' - Nous allons attendre les renforts et ensuite nous irons enquêter. '' A répondu Jasper.

'' - Ils ne vont plus être là, pas vrai ? '' Jane a déclaré.

'' - Non. '' A répondu Jasper avec un sourire.

* * *

Bella s'est frottée la poitrine alors qu'elle s'installait dans son siège. Ils étaient dans un avion en partance pour l'Égypte. Carlisle leur avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'obtenir l'aide du clan égyptien. Apparemment, un de ses membres était extrêmement doué et leur chef gardait une rancune envers Aro.

Char a tapoté sa main. '' - C'est la traction, mon chou. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais nous allons le faire revenir dès que nous le pourrons. ''

Peter et Char avaient été gentils avec elle depuis qu'il avait parlé avec eux. Ils avaient expliqué au reste du groupe son empathie et tout le monde était venu lui offrir des excuses. Même Rose avait présenté des excuses pour n'avoir pas vu son don plus tôt et le dire aux autres. Bella ne l'a pas blâmée. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que son don principal et il avait facilement pu être oublié.

Elle avait effectivement réussi à passer à travers un groupe d'humains. Bien sûr, elle avait eu envie de leur arracher la gorge, mais c'était plus gérable à présent qu'elle savait au sujet de son empathie et pouvait l'éteindre. Elle ne ressentait plus la soif de sang de tout le monde. Pour une raison quelconque, ce n'était pas aussi facile d'éteindre son propre don comme cela l'était de prendre celui des autres vampires.

Peter lui avait dit qu'il pensait que c'était parce que, inconsciemment, elle se sentait proche de Jasper. Ils l'avaient aidée en lui signalant quand elle projetait. Elle devait se concentrer, mais elle commençait à apprendre.

Charlie s'est déplacé dans l'allée. '' - Char, puis-je m'asseoir à côté de ma fille pendant un moment ? '' Il a demandé.

Char a accepté en souriant alors qu'elle quittait son siège.

'' - Bella, je suis tellement désolé. J'ai été tellement absorbé par la transformation que je n'ai pas été là pour toi. '' Charlie a dit en baissant la tête. Bella gardait son don parfaitement sous contrôle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour sentir ses véritables remords.

'' - Ce n'est pas grave, papa. Jasper m'a expliqué que parfois les gens ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de ressentir des choses, mais que cela ne veut pas dire que c'est ce qu'ils ressentent réellement. Tu n'as jamais semblé être déçu, je l'aurais senti. '' Elle lui a dit.

Charlie lui a souri. '' - Tu es la personne la plus indulgente que je connaisse... Bells, tu as raison, je ne peux pas empêcher les sentiments de surgir, mais j'aurais dû être là pour toi. J'ai tout simplement été tellement accaparé par tout cela que je ne me suis pas intéressé à autre chose qu'à moi-même, je suis désolé. ''

Elle l'a serré dans ses bras. Sa nouvelle proximité avec lui était quelque chose dont elle a été extrêmement heureuse. Elle aimait son père et découvrait quotidiennement à quel point il était un homme bon. Il s'est éloigné d'elle.

'' - Promets-moi qu'à l'avenir, tu ne resteras pas seule pour souffrir. Parle-moi. Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus... chaleureux, mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux être là pour toi. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella s'est penchée sur son épaule et ils ont tranquillement parlé l'un à l'autre pendant le reste du vol. Elle lui a ouvertement parlé de ses luttes, allant même jusqu'à admettre qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la sensation de pouvoir que chasser les humains lui donnait.

Charlie l'a embrassée sur la tête et lui a serré la main, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'en pensait pas moins d'elle. Bella a été soulagée d'avoir révélé son honteux secret sans être jugé.

'' - J'ai parfois cette impression également, Bells. C'est normal et j'en attendais autant de toi. Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps, considérant ta fragilité, au milieu de quelques créatures puissantes. Tes émotions vont s'équilibrer quand tu vas gagner de la confiance en toi. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella a eu l'impression qu'un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Les choses iraient mieux à présent, s'ils pouvaient obtenir rapidement le retour de Jasper dans sa vie, ce serait parfait. Penser à Jasper a provoqué le glissement de sa concentration et elle a senti les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Char se sentait toujours coupable. Peter spéculait. Charlie ressentait de l'amour paternel. Garrett et Kate étaient enveloppés l'un dans l'autre et ressentaient un amour très puissant, ce qui a fait sourire Bella. Carlisle ressentait une certaine inquiétude alors qu'Esmé semblait heureuse qu'ils soient tous ensemble. Rose ressentait une colère enfouie profondément en elle et Bella a compris à cet instant qu'elle était toujours en elle. Emmett ressentait de la culpabilité et de l'ennui. Son sourire a grandi pour l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un frère.

Éléazar semblait étudier Bella, mais pas d'une manière qui la faisait se méfier. Elle imaginait qu'il essayait de voir son don. Apparemment, elle le bloquait, l'empêchant de la lire. C'était un peu étrange en quelque sorte, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais bloqué Rose comme elle le bloquait. Carmen semblait heureuse à côté de lui, tandis que Tanya semblait extrêmement effrayée et un peu en colère. Irina était triste, les loups de La Push avaient tué Laurent.

Elle a senti les émotions d'Edward et Alice et elle s'est raidie. Alice était toujours sous le choc d'avoir perdu son don et Bella redoutait de lui parler et de lui expliquer que c'était elle qui le lui avait pris. Elle allait devoir bientôt le faire, mais essayait de le remettre à plus tard. Edward... il était plein de ressentiments, de colère et... de luxure ? Elle s'est retournée et l'a regardé, il lui a donné son sourire en coin. Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'être dégoûtée.

'' - Mon chou, tu projettes. '' Peter lui a dit.

Bella s'est immédiatement arrêtée de projeter et a éteint son empathie, mais elle regardait toujours Edward qui la fusillait à présent du regard. Bella s'est levée et lui a montré sa marque d'accouplement.

'' - Edward, c'est terminé. Tu sais ce que cela signifie. '' Elle lui a dit en essayant d'être ferme sans être cruelle. Ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pourraient obtenir. Elle a regardé Alice lui tapoter la main, mais la fureur d'Edward n'a pas quitté ses yeux. Bella s'est retournée et a résolu de rester loin de lui autant que possible.

Le reste du voyage en avion s'est passé sans incident et Bella a simplement aimé être avec son père. Ils ont atterri en pleine nuit et Carlisle a appelé Amon. Ils ont ramassé leurs bagages et se sont dirigés vers les voitures qu'ils avaient louées pour eux. Amon lui avait expliqué qu'ils se déplaçaient beaucoup et qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'endroit où Carlisle les avait vus la dernière fois.

Amon semblait être un peu paranoïaque, mais Carlisle avait expliqué qu'Aro avait tué son clan et qu'il ne s'en était jamais réellement remis. Bella commençait à penser que les Volturi avaient besoin d'être détruit pour d'autres crimes que seulement tenir Jasper éloigné d'elle. Elle a souri à ses pensées.

Bella est montée dans la voiture avec Peter, Char et son père. Les autres se sont répartis dans les autres voitures avant de se mettre en route. Bella a frotté l'endroit de la douleur dans sa poitrine et s'est calmée, sachant qu'elle aurait bientôt Jasper à ses côtés.

La caravane a roulé un bon moment, s'arrêtant finalement dans une petite ville où ils ont abandonné leurs voitures et ont commencé à marcher. Quand ils ont été hors de vue de la ville, ils ont commencé à courir. Bella avait toujours aimé courir, mais elle ne profitait pas de la vitesse quand elle était humaine, aujourd'hui, en tant que vampire, c'était exaltant.

Ils se sont finalement arrêtés devant un campement. Quatre personnes se tenaient devant avec des regards différents sur leurs visages. Carlisle a salué l'homme qu'il appelait Amon. Celui-ci leur a ensuite présenté Kébi, Benjamin et Tia. Bella a instantanément aimé Benjamin et Tia. Elle n'en était pas aussi certaine pour Amon et Kébi semblait se cacher derrière lui.

Benjamin a semblé heureux de rencontrer autant de vampires et sa compagne s'est joint à son bonheur. Ils ont beaucoup parlé pendant la nuit. Bella n'a pas dit grand-chose pendant qu'elle regardait les autres. Peter, Carlisle, Garrett et Amon ont fait la plus grande partie de la conversation. Amon semblait effrayé, mais également déterminé. Bella savait qu'il voulait cette chance d'éliminer les Volturi. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait après. Voulait-il le trône ? Elle s'est demandé quels problèmes cela causerait, mais elle était plus intéressée à retrouver Jasper.

Elle a senti Alice approcher. Alice avait essayé de lui parler pendant un long moment, mais Bella avait refusé de le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Elle a pris une profonde respiration inutile. Il était temps qu'elle lui parle et lui rende son don. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas le faire.

Elle s'est retournée et a pris le bras d'Alice. '' - Allons un peu plus loin, dans un endroit où nous pourrons parler. '' Elle lui a dit. Alice l'a regardée avec de l'espoir dans les yeux.

Elles ont couru ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient jugé être suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendues. Rose, Peter et Char savaient au sujet de son don, elle l'avait dit à son père et elle présumait qu'Edward l'avait lu dans leurs esprits, mais elle ne l'avait pas annoncé aux autres et elle voulait réellement le dire à Alice avant qu'Edward ne le fasse.

'' - Bella... ''

'' - Alice... '' Elle ont toutes les deux laissé échapper un petit rire nerveux.

'' - Laisse-moi parler d'abord. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas vraiment que tout cela se produise. Je n'ai jamais vu Jasper rejoindre les Volturi. Si j'avais réfléchi au lieu de compter sur mes visions, je me serais rendu compte du danger dans lequel je te mettais et jusqu'où Jasper était prêt à aller pour te protéger. '' Alice a dit, la culpabilité jaillissante d'elle.

Bella espérait que le fait de reconnaître son excès de confiance dans son don aiderait à atténuer sa colère à son égard.

'' - J'ai un aveu à te faire, Alice. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque parce que j'étais toujours humaine... '' Bella a fait une pause, redoutant vraiment de dire cela. '' - J'ai un don. Je peux supprimer le don des autres, voilà pourquoi Edward ne pouvait pas lire mon esprit. J'ai enlevé ton don. '' Bella lui a dit en grimaçant malgré elle.

Alice est restée un moment sans rien dire. Ensuite, la rage pure a envahi son visage. '' - C'est de ta faute ! '' Alice a crié. '' - Tout cela ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais pu voir une façon de l'empêcher. '' Elle a fulminé.

Elle s'est approchée de Bella qui n'a rien fait à part la regarder avec stupéfaction. Avait-elle raison ?

'' - Tous ces mois à ressentir ses sentiments d'impuissance alors qu'à tout moment tu aurais pu me le rendre. Tu peux me rendre mon don, hein ? '' Alice s'est arrêtée, un regard de panique traversant son visage. '' - Tu peux me le rendre, pas vrai ? '' Elle a demandé.

Elle a hoché la tête, encore trop stupéfaite pour parler. Est-ce que tout était de sa faute ? Un instant de contrariété envers elle aurait provoqué toute la chaîne d'événements qui aurait pu être arrêtée si Alice avait eu son don ?

Alice l'a saisie à la gorge et a grogné. En réalité, Alice n'était pas de taille contre la force de nouveau-né de Bella, mais celle-ci n'a pas riposté. '' - Rends-le-moi ! '' Elle a grogné.

Cela a semblé sortir Bella de sa stupeur et elle a donné un coup sur sa main pour l'éloigner d'elle.

'' - J'allais le faire. Jasper a dit que tu en avais besoin pour trouver le moment où il ne serait pas à Volterra pour que nous attaquions. Il a dit que tu serais en mesure de le voir. '' Elle lui a dit.

Alice a plissé les yeux. '' - Tu as vu Jasper... Tu l'as marqué, n'est-ce pas ? '' A demandé Alice.

Bella avait supposé qu'elle le savait. Peut-être que personne ne lui avait dit pourquoi ils étaient partis aussi précipitamment.

'' - Oui. '' Bella a dit, incapable d'empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elle se souvenait de la façon dont elle l'avait marqué.

Alice l'a giflée. '' - Il est à moi ! '' Elle a crié avant de sauter sur Bella.

La propre colère de Bella a monté. C'était ridicule. Jasper avait choisi ! Elle avait pensé qu'Alice était venue pour se réconcilier avec elle. Elle a facilement maîtrisé Alice et l'a plaquée au sol. '' - Il m'a choisie. '' Elle a grogné dans l'oreille d'Alice. '' - Tu as besoin de t'en remettre ou partir. Je ne vais pas te rendre ton pouvoir si je sens que tu vas nous faire du mal. '' Elle lui a dit, laissant son empathie sortir de sa cage.

Alice ressentait de la rage et de la peur qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Finalement, elle a hoché la tête et Bella l'a laissée se lever. Elle l'a étudiée pendant qu'elle regardait Alice reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Le chagrin, la colère, le ressentiment, puis finalement la résignation.

'' - J'aime Jasper... même s'il ne m'aime pas... '' Elle s'est étranglée en disant ses paroles, Bella savait que c'était difficile pour elle. '' - Je veux qu'il soit heureux, je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider. '' Elle a dit à Bella.

Les émotions pouvaient mentir... Devait-elle lui faire confiance ?... Bella ne savait pas. Son don pourrait être utile, mais si elle avait une vendetta contre eux, il pourrait devenir nuisible. Jasper lui avait dit de le lui rendre... Elle pourrait toujours le prendre à nouveau...

'' - Est-ce que tout cela n'a pas commencé parce que tu voulais qu'il souffre ? '' Bella lui a demandé, les yeux plissés alors qu'elle étudiait Alice.

Alice a semblé se reprendre. Elle a baissé honteusement les yeux et a hoché la tête. '' - Oui, c'est pourquoi je dois réparer cela. '' Elle a dit. Bella a senti de véritables remords venant d'elle et elle a pris sa décision. Elle a rendu son don à Alice et elle l'a regardée fermer les yeux pour commencer à chercher dans l'avenir.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

Charlie regardait Bella s'entraîner avec Peter et Emmett. Elle devenait vraiment bonne. Elle commençait à surmonter ses instincts de nouveau-né et elle les combattait avec habileté. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour mettre ses dents sur le cou d'Emmett. Il lui a fallu plus de temps avant de réussir à dompter Peter, mais elle l'a fait.

Il était tellement fier d'elle. Ils étaient maintenant devenus plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il supposait qu'une part de cela venait du fait qu'ils étaient deux vampires nouveau-nés au milieu d'un groupe de vampires matures. Ils avaient commencé à s'ouvrir sur ce qui n'allaient pas et Charlie avait surpris Bella et même lui, en étant en mesure de communiquer mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait lire ses émotions et qu'il était donc inutile de les cacher. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait accepté toutes ses émotions, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, et qu'elle ne le jugeait pas pour cela. Il lui était toujours extrêmement reconnaissant qu'elle lui ait pardonné pour ne pas avoir été présent quand elle s'était réveillée à cette vie. Il avait été égoïste et ne méritait pas réellement son pardon.

Il a regardé sur le côté et a vu Edward regarder sa fille, il a plissé les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être empathe pour voir le désir dans les yeux du garçon. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout simplement l'écraser sur le sol pour tout ce qu'il avait fait traverser à Bella, mais Peter lui avait assuré qu'ils avaient besoin de tous les vampires disposés à se battre avec eux qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Peter avait raison, même si Charlie n'aimait pas cela, et après avoir vu les interactions entre les Cullen pendant près de six mois maintenant, il était devenu évident que si Edward était blessé, Carlisle et Esmé partiraient en emmenant les Denali avec eux.

Charlie savait que certains d'entre eux resteraient. Emmett et Rose, éventuellement Alice et Kate, mais c'était les seuls sur lesquels ils pourraient compter. Peut-être Tanya, cette femme semblait ne pas aimer la violence, mais elle semblait se soucier de Bella.

Il s'est tourné vers Alice assise à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il était évident qu'elle était plongée dans ses visions. Elle semblait le faire jour et nuit, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé un instant où Jasper serait absent de Volterra. De temps en temps, elle jetait un regard sur Edward avec nervosité. Il se passait quelque chose entre eux et il était temps de découvrir ce que c'était. Jasper avait été retenu captif à cause de sa parole depuis trop longtemps. Charlie voulait qu'il revienne avec sa famille où c'était sa place.

Il a commencé à se diriger vers Alice et a remarqué qu'Edward avait commencé à marcher vers lui. Sa bouche formait une ligne sombre. Il n'avait aucun problème à remettre ce garçon à sa place. Il allait parler à Alice. Il a poussé son bouclier en avant, frappant Edward et le faisant tomber sur son cul. Le garçon a levé les yeux vers lui avec un regard comique qui ressemblait à de l'incrédulité. Charlie s'est contenté simplement de rire et a continué à marcher devant lui. Il avait appris cette astuce très pratique le mois dernier. Il commençait à apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir de mieux en mieux.

Il a ignoré Edward alors qu'il essayait de lui parler et s'est dirigé vers Alice. Il a gardé son bouclier levé et l'a envoyé pour y inclure Alice. C'était une compétence importante et difficile à apprendre, mais il était déterminé. Il voulait être en mesure de protéger les autres en plus de lui-même. Il avait une puissante envie de protéger les autres. C'était pourquoi il était devenu un agent de police.

'' - Jusqu'où devons-nous aller pour empêcher Edward de nous entendre ? '' Il a demandé à Alice alors qu'il s'approchait. Il pouvait empêcher Edward de lire dans les pensées sous son bouclier, mais il ne savait pas jusqu'où allait la gamme d'audience des vampires. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, cela variait. Il voulait qu'Alice lui parle et il avait déjà compris qu'elle ne le ferait pas si Edward pouvait les entendre.

Elle l'a regardé, l'air un peu confuse. Elle semblait avoir souvent ce regard hébété sur le visage ces derniers temps. Elle a secoué la tête et s'est levée. Elle a commencé à courir et Charlie l'a suivie.

Quand ils se sont arrêtés, Alice s'est rapidement laissé tomber sur le sol et a mis sa tête dans ses mains avant de se mettre à sangloter. Charlie a été un peu surpris et mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il était devenu bien meilleur pour réconforter Bella, mais Alice était une tout autre affaire. Pendant un moment, il s'est senti un peu agité avant de finalement prendre le taureau par les cornes et poser sa main sur son épaule.

Elle a saisi sa main et l'a attiré dans ses bras. Charlie est resté assis là, dans son étreinte alors qu'elle saisissait sa chemise. Il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas, mais après quelques instants, il a cédé et a essayé de penser à elle comme si c'était Bella, il a tapoté son dos en murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

'' - Très bien, quel est le problème ? '' Charlie a demandé quand il a senti qu'elle était suffisamment calmée.

'' - J'aime mon frère. '' Alice a annoncé.

'' - Shhhh, je le sais. '' Charlie lui a dit, pas certain de savoir ce que cette déclaration voulait dire.

Alice a sangloté un peu plus avant de se calmer à nouveau. '' - Chaque fois que je privilégie un résultat plutôt qu'un autre, soit Edward meurt soit c'est Jasper qui meurt. '' Elle a finalement dit en murmurant.

Charlie a sifflé entre ses dents. Il avait soupçonné qu'Edward regardait les visions d'Alice. Essayait-il d'obtenir son aide dans une espèce de plan pour lutter contre Jasper ?

'' - Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu as vu, peut-être qu'un autre point de vue pourrait t'aider ? '' Il lui a dit en appuyant doucement sur elle pour l'éloigner lentement de lui et s'asseoir sur le sol avec elle. Il était soulagé qu'elle ne sanglotait plus sur lui, mais il a essayé de ne pas le montrer.

'' - Quand je nous vois partir nous battre contre les Volturi, je vois Jasper se battre avec eux. Je le vois mourir d'une multitude de façon. Parfois sur le champ de bataille, parfois en protégeant Bella, une fois en me protégeant... C'est généralement Edward qui le tue ou plutôt qui le brûle. Edward n'a jamais été capable de le battre ouvertement dans un combat. Il utilise généralement une forme quelconque de distraction ou se cache derrière quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense qu'il lit mes visions, ce qui lui permet de gagner. '' Elle a murmuré la dernière partie.

'' - Je devrais demander à Bella de me les enlever de nouveau... Mais je me sentais tellement inutile... et je ne veux pas que Jasper meure... '' Alice a sangloté dans ses mains à nouveau.

Charlie s'est assis. Il savait qu'Edward était un enfant gâté, mais aller aussi loin...

'' - J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de contourner cela. Les Volturi vont continuer à le garder auprès d'eux d'après ce que j'ai vu de l'avenir. Finalement, si nous ne faisons pas un geste, ils vont venir après nous. Aucune des attaques que je nous vois faire n'est un succès. Une fois, j'ai vu que nous nous battions avec succès, Jasper et Edward survivaient, mais Bella était tuée par une ombre que je n'ai pas pu voir. '' Alice lui a dit.

'' - Donc Edward tue Jasper. Pourquoi ? '' Charlie a demandé. Il pouvait le deviner.

'' - Il veut Bella. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aime réellement. Seulement il appréciait qu'elle puisse l'aimer autant. Il pense que si Jasper meurt, il pourrait obtenir que Chelsea l'attache à lui. Un peu comme ils l'ont fait avec Marcus. '' Alice a dit avec du dégoût dans la voix.

'' - Est-il en contact avec les Volturi ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Les yeux d'Alice se sont élargis, mais elle a finalement hoché la tête. '' - Je l'ai vu appeler Aro dans une vision il y a un mois. ''

'' - Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? ''

'' - Parce qu'Aro ne va rien faire au sujet de ce qu'Edward lui a dit, ou du moins, pas tout de suite et dans toutes les visions que j'ai eues, si je révélais la vérité, il m'arrivait une catastrophe. '' Alice lui a dit avec inquiétude. '' - Finalement, il va venir après toi, Bella et Benjamin, mais ce que j'ai vu de plus proche n'est pas avant quatre mois à partir de maintenant. Il essaye de s'assurer que Jasper ne sera pas en mesure de se battre pour nous et il va essayer de convaincre ses frères.

'' - Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tout simplement éliminé Jasper dès maintenant ? '' Charlie a demandé. Cela lui semblait réellement le choix le plus judicieux.

'' - Aro a peur de lui. '' Alice lui a dit avec un sourire sincère. '' - Il ne va pas tuer Jasper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y sente obligé ou qu'il pense pouvoir le faire sans causer de dommage aux Volturi. Je pense également qu'il aimerait garder Jasper de son côté. Il se sert de lui en ce moment pour les entraîner et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Jasper a réellement amélioré les compétences de la garde. Caius préférerait simplement garder Jasper et vous oublier Bella, Benjamin et toi. Marcus veut que Jasper reste près de lui parce qu'il l'a aidé à ressentir un certain soulagement à sa douleur éternelle. Tout mouvement que ferait Aro contre Jasper devrait être fait derrière leurs dos et les mettrait très certainement en colère contre lui. Edward a vu cela dans mes visions et a tenté de provoquer la peur en Aro pour l'amener à agir. ''

Charlie a croisé les bras pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Sa colère envers Edward a augmenté au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait Alice. '' - Pourquoi veux-tu toujours protéger Edward ? '' Il a demandé avec perplexité. Edward semblait n'avoir seulement que des objectifs égoïstes apparemment et ne semblait pas se soucier de qui il pouvait blesser.

'' - Quand je suis arrivée à la porte des Cullen. J'avais tellement peur. J'avais vu dans mes visions que Carlisle nous accepterait Jasper et moi, mais je n'ai jamais fait entièrement confiance à mes visions. Jasper est un vampire effrayant et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait nous écarter. Ils ne l'ont pas fait, ils nous ont acceptés, mais Edward est allé encore plus loin. Il est devenu un véritable frère pour moi. Nous sommes en mesure de communiquer à travers nos dons. Je suis en mesure de lui parler de tout... c'est... tout cela est de ma faute. J'ai mal lu ma vision lorsque nous avons rencontré Bella. Honnêtement, je pensais qu'elle était destinée à Edward... je n'arrivais pas à comprendre que Jasper n'était pas pour moi. '' Alice s'est arrêtée en baissant les yeux. '' - J'ai ignoré les petites choses, des visions aléatoires, l'obsession croissante d'Edward. ''

'' - Si je l'avais vu... si j'avais été favorable à cette idée... '' Alice a secoué la tête.

'' - Tu n'es pas Dieu, Alice. Tu vois les futurs possibles en fonction des décisions prises. Tu ne peux pas deviner toutes les nombreuses décisions qui pourraient s'y ajouter. Tu ne peux pas contrôler la réaction des autres non plus. Ce qui est arrivé à Edward a été causé par les décisions qu'il a prise. Il a décidé de prendre la voie de la lâcheté en allant voir les Volturi pour demander la mort. Tu peux avoir vu qu'il le ferait, mais finalement, c'est lui qui a pris cette décision. Pour te dire la vérité, je pense qu'il aurait dû savoir que tu obtiendrais de Bella qu'elle vienne pour le sauver. Avait-il vu tes visions ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Alice a secoué la tête. '' - C'est par téléphone que je lui ai dit au sujet de Jasper et Bella. ''

'' - Reste qu'en étant aussi proche que vous l'étiez tous les deux, il devait savoir que tu allais essayer de le sauver. Il a joué à l'adolescent dramatique dans un effort pour regagner Bella. '' Charlie a dit avec un grognement. Il n'avait jamais aimé les gens qui menaçaient de se suicider quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

'' - Assez avec tout cela. Assez de « et si » ou de sentiments de culpabilité. Nous devons sauver Jasper et gagner une guerre. Je lui ai fait une promesse et j'ai l'intention de la tenir. '' Charlie lui a dit. '' - Même si je dois aller le chercher moi-même.'' Il a ajouté à voix basse.

Alice s'est brusquement figée à ses côtés. Elle a fermé les yeux et a serré sa main. Il a attendu pendant qu'elle regardait sa vision. Un sourire est apparu sur son visage et il a ressenti de l'espoir depuis la première fois depuis très longtemps.

'' - Je n'ai jamais pris en compte tes décisions auparavant. Tu me donnais mal à la tête. '' A-t-elle dit avec un petit rire. D'une certaine manière, c'était bon de la voir rire, elle avait été tellement sérieuse et pendant un long moment maintenant. La jeune fille heureuse qu'elle était habituellement avait réellement manqué à Charlie.

'' - Nous devons préparer un plan qui soit vraiment bon. Si nous allons là-bas pour l'enlever, il ne viendra pas à moins qu'Aro ne se décide à faire le premier pas et essaye de le faire tuer. '' Elle lui a fait un sourire malicieux.

'' - Alors quel est ton plan ? '' Charlie a demandé, voyant son sourire contagieux.

'' - Nous partons ce soir pour Volterra. Une fois que nous serons là-bas, j'appellerai Edward pour lui dire que nous allons chercher Jasper. Je vais lui dire que j'ai l'intention de demander à Chelsea de le lier à moi et que je ne le laisserai pas être tué. Je vais également lui dire que je l'appelle de l'aéroport ici, en Égypte. Il va me croire parce qu'il a vu les... euh, pensées que j'avais dans ma tête. '' Elle a baissé les yeux d'un air un peu coupable.

Charlie a soulevé son menton. '' - Nous avons tous des pensées et des sentiments qui sont plus frustres qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Ce sont ceux sur lesquels nous agissons qui font de nous les personnes que nous sommes. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Je n'ai pas toujours agi sur les meilleurs. '' '' Elle a murmuré d'un air honteux.

'' - Nous ne pouvons seulement qu'aller de l'avant. '' Il lui a répondu.

Alice a pris une profonde respiration inutile. '' - Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward va appeler Aro et lui dire que nous sommes en route. Il ne saura pas que nous sommes déjà arrivés. Aro va faire sa tentative pour le tuer, mais nous serons en mesure de le sauver grâce à ton don. Personne ne pourra nous toucher et Jasper va venir avec nous. '' Elle a terminé triomphalement.

Charlie a réfléchi. Beaucoup de choses pourraient mal se passer... Il y avait tellement de décisions qui pourraient être prises... Cependant, s'il y avait la moindre chance...

'' - Faisons-le. '' Charlie a finalement dit.

'' - Nous devons rentrer et demander à Bella de distraire Edward. Si nous lui disons ce que nous allons faire, elle va vouloir venir, il faut donc seulement lui dire que j'ai besoin de temps pour chercher dans mes visions sans qu'Edward m'espionne. Je n'ai jamais été capable de le bloquer, de sorte qu'il faut garder ton bouclier autour de moi, s'il te plaît quand nous allons rentrer. '' Alice lui a dit avec enthousiasme.

Charlie a renâclé, il ne voulait pas mentir à Bella. '' - Non, je ne vais pas mentir à Bella. '' Il lui a dit.

Alice a froncé les sourcils et a tapoté ses lèvres pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. '' - Très bien, nous partons maintenant. Cela risque d'être juste, mais nous devrions arriver à temps. Edward va être nerveux quand nous n'allons pas revenir et va appeler Aro. Entre le moment où Edward va attendre notre retour et le moment où Jasper va se battre contre eux, nous devrions arriver suffisamment à temps pour qu'il vienne volontairement avec nous. '' Sur ce, elle s'est mise à courir vers la civilisation.

Charlie a hésité un instant avant de courir derrière elle. Il y avait beaucoup de facteurs très dangereux dans son plan, mais Charlie a décidé qu'il avait attendu suffisamment longtemps pour faire sortir Jasper de là et il allait s'assurer de faire en sorte de le persuader de venir.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

Plus ils s'approchaient de l'aéroport, plus Charlie devenait angoissé.Quelque chose semblait clocher. Il avait passé en revue le plan d'Alice dans son esprit. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui pourraient mal se passer et ils avaient compté sur ses visions pour se synchroniser, mais c'était sa dépendance à l'égard de ses visions qui avait commencé tout ce gâchis. Charlie l'a regardée alors qu'elle conduisait la voiture qu'ils avaient louée. Elle souriait et fredonnait joyeusement.

Charlie a voulu lui dire de faire demi-tour avec la voiture, mais a finalement décidé de se taire. Il voulait faire sortir Jasper de là et la chance de le faire sortir sans risquer la vie des personnes qu'il avait appris à aimer et dont il se souciait était vraiment trop belle pour qu'il la laisse échapper. Il a soupiré intérieurement. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qui pouvait lui faire du mal, il avait seulement besoin de trouver Jasper et le convaincre de venir avec eux. Cela ne devait pas être très difficile.

Il s'est réinstallé dans son siège et a regardé le ciel de nuit alors qu'il filait à toute allure. Le sentiment d'anxiété ne le quittait pas et il a froncé les sourcils. Brusquement, Alice a frappé dans ses mains avec excitation.

'' - Cela fonctionne parfaitement, Charlie ! '' Elle a dit en le regardant avec un sourire. '' - Nous allons prendre un avion dix minutes après notre arrivée à l'aéroport. Nous allons atterrir à Volterra avec une demi-heure d'avance pour arriver jusqu'à Jasper. '' Elle a terminé avec enthousiasme.

Charlie a hoché la tête, c'était peut-être son enthousiasme qui l'affectait. C'était peut-être de l'excitation qu'il ressentait au lieu de la nervosité. Charlie a effleuré son téléphone dans sa poche. La main d'Alice se posant sur son bras l'a fait sortir de ses pensées et il l'a regardée d'un air interrogateur.

'' - Nous sommes arrivés ! '' '' A-t-elle dit avec un sourire et elle a ouvert la portière.

Charlie est sorti précipitamment de la voiture et a couru pour la rattraper. _Pour une fille d'aussi petite taille, elle marchait vite,_ a-t-il pensé alors qu'il avait du mal à garder un rythme humain et être toujours à sa hauteur.

Ils ont passé la file d'attente pour prendre leurs billets sans incident. Alice avait eu raison, leur vol partait dans dix minutes. Charlie a effleuré son téléphone.

'' - Je vais appeler Bella ! '' Il a finalement annoncé d'un air de défi.

Alice lui a simplement souri. '' - Je savais que tu allais le faire. '' Elle a dit d'un air suffisant en montrant sa tempe.

'' - Vas-y, cela ne devrait pas changer quoi que ce soit. Elle ne sera pas en mesure d'arriver ici à temps, même si elle le voulait. Je vais te donner quelques minutes. '' Elle a dit en embrassant sa joue avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Charlie s'est distraitement essuyé la joue d'un air absent alors qu'il composait le numéro de Bella. Elle a répondu presque immédiatement.

'' - Papa ? '' Elle a demandé.

Elle avait l'air inquiète et pendant un moment, Charlie a regretté de l'avoir inquiétée. Il lui a expliqué la situation à la hâte, ne sachant pas quand Alice allait être de retour, mais sachant que leur avion partait bientôt. Il a regardé autour de lui pendant qu'il parlait et a finalement repéré Alice un peu plus loin. Elle était à un guichet et parlait au téléphone. Charlie a froncé les sourcils, qui avait-elle appelé ?

'' - Papa, papa ? '' Bella a appelé.

'' - Désolé, Bells... Quoi qu'il en soit, si tout se passe bien, nous allons revenir dès demain avec Jasper. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Papa, je ne suis pas trop sûre d'aimer cela. Je sais que Jasper a dit de rendre son don à Alice, mais peut-on réellement lui faire confiance ? '' Bella a grogné au téléphone. '' - J'aurais souhaité que tu m'en parles auparavant. ''

'' - Cela va aller, Bells. Rien ne peut me faire de mal. '' Charlie lui a dit. C'était vrai, son bouclier le protégeait de tout.

'' - Reviens, papa. Nous irons ensemble pour reprendre Jasper. '' Bella l'a supplié.

'' - Bells, Alice est de retour et notre avion part bientôt. Fais-moi confiance. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Je te fais confiance, papa. C'est en Alice que je n'ai pas confiance. '' Bella lui a dit.

Charlie ne savait plus quoi lui dire et il est resté silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'il ne sente la main d'Alice sur son bras.

'' - Il est temps d'embarquer dans l'avion, Charlie. '' Alice a dit.

'' - Je t'aime Bells. '' Charlie a dit et il a raccroché avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il a suivi Alice dans l'avion.

* * *

'' - Arghhh. '' Bella a jeté son téléphone.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chou ? '' Char a demandé.

'' - Charlie est avec Alice et ils sont partis sauver Jasper. '' Bella a dit, la poitrine se soulevant avec des respirations dont elle n'avait pas besoin, mais qui l'ont aidée à calmer sa fureur.

'' - Quoi ? '' Char s'est exclamée.

Bella l'a ignorée et s'est dirigée vers l'endroit où Edward les regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle l'a saisi par le cou avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de s'enfuir, annulant immédiatement son don. Ses yeux se sont encore plus écarquillés et il a fixé Bella avec stupéfaction.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? '' Il a murmuré.

'' - J'ai enlevé ton don. '' Bella a grogné.

Il n'a rien dit, restant simplement la regarder et il lui a donné un petit sourire. '' - Je te remercie. '' Il a murmuré.

Bella a froncé les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle attendait. Peter, Garrett, Char, Kate et Rose ont accouru vers eux. Bella a laissé tomber Edward alors qu'ils approchaient et ils l'ont rapidement attrapé. Peter allait lui arracher la tête, mais Bella l'a arrêté. Ils avaient besoin de réponses.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Edward ? Je viens de recevoir un appel de Charlie me disant qu'il allait sauver Jasper avec Alice. Il a dit que tu avais lu les visions d'Alice et que tu interférais avec elles. '' Bella a dit. Elle a vu une brève lueur de culpabilité traverser le visage d'Edward et a grogné. À ce moment-là, Carlisle, Éléazar et Amon étaient arrivés auprès d'eux.

'' - Je suis... '' Edward a commencé. Cette fois, c'est Carlisle qui a grogné. Edward a baissé la tête.

'' - J'ai essayé de tout arranger... J'ai planifié toute la fête d'anniversaire afin que nous te laissions, Bella. J'espérais que si nous partions, tu serais en sécurité. Cela n'a pas tourné exactement comme je l'avais prévu, mais cela a tout de même fonctionné, nous sommes partis... '' A dit Edward.

Bella a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. '' - Je crois que tu devrais commencer par le début. '' Elle lui a dit.

'' - Alice travaille avec les Volturi. '' Edward a dit. Il y a eu beaucoup de cris venant de Carlisle, d'Esmé et de Rose. La question de Carlisle voulant savoir pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit a été la seule qui était compréhensible.

'' - Je ne pouvais pas. Elle a promis que tu serais en sécurité. Elle a dit qu'elle avait seulement besoin de s'attacher Jasper et Charlie. J'ai voulu te le dire tant de fois, mais elle a menacé d'envoyer la garde sur nous et forcer de toute façon Charlie à être un vampire. J'ai pensé que si elle réussissait, il aurait au moins eu un choix quelconque sur cela. Je n'ai jamais réellement pensé que cela fonctionnerait. Ses plans étaient tellement compliqués et il y avait tellement de choses qui pourraient mal tourner. J'ai pensé que si je faisais quelque chose pour faire mal tourner ses plans, ils seraient foutus, mais peu importe ce que j'ai fait, cela n'a pas fonctionné. '' Edward a mis sa tête dans ses mains.

'' - Le début, Edward. '' Bella a dit avec fermeté.

'' - Je ne savais rien au début. Elle était toujours prudente autour de moi, mais personne ne peut garder ses pensées tout le temps. J'ai attrapé le premier aperçu juste avant que nous déménagions à Forks. Je t'ai vue dans ses visions, Bella. J'ai également vu Charlie comme un vampire. J'ai vu des batailles et des morts... '' Edward s'est arrêté.

'' - Elle savait que tu étais la compagne de Jasper. Elle avait prévu d'être ta meilleure amie, elle a même demandé à Chelsea de créer un lien. '' Edward lui a dit.

Les pensées de Bella ont commencé à courir. Cela expliquait tellement de choses. Elle n'avait réellement rien en commun avec Alice, mais elles étaient devenues les meilleures des amies presque immédiatement.

'' - Elle a ensuite demandé à Chelsea de créer un lien entre toi et moi. Son plan original était que James te kidnappe et ensuite, quand Charlie serait venu te chercher, il aurait tout appris au sujet des vampires et aurait demandé à être transformé. Carlisle devait le transformer. Je me suis assuré que ce soit nous qui t'avons trouvée cependant. Quand je t'ai vu blessée... '' Il a fermé les yeux.

'' - J'ai essayé de te marquer comme m'appartenant, Bella... '' Edward a éclaté d'un rire de dérision. '' - Cela n'a pas fonctionné. Tu as refusé ma demande. J'avais simplement pensé que si tu étais ma compagne, je pourrais au moins te sauver... Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, cela a été de te faire dépendre de moi et de me rendre possessif envers toi. Je suis réellement désolé, Bella, J'ai réellement essayé de trouver un moyen de te sauver. Alice avait l'intention de te tuer et Chelsea devait créer un lien entre Jasper et elle comme Marcus est lié avec les Volturi. ''

'' - Continue ton histoire ! '' Bella a grogné en serrant les poings avec rage.

'' - Quand cela n'a pas marché, je me suis retrouvé à vouloir ton sang encore plus et j'ai planifié ta fête d'anniversaire. Je n'ai pas exactement prévu ce qui allait arriver. Si je l'avais fait, Alice l'aurait vu, mais quand tu t'es coupée avec le papier et que j'ai entendu les pensées de Jasper, j'ai tiré profit de la situation. Je savais que tu ne serais pas sérieusement blessée, mais si tout le monde voyait à quel point tu étais en danger, nous pourrions partir et Charlie et toi pourriez être en sécurité. J'ai cru que cela avait marché. Je suis allé en Amérique du Sud pour essayer de m'empêcher de revenir. La marque que j'avais posée sur toi n'arrêtait pas de m'attirer à toi. Cela a été un combat pour rester à l'écart. J'aurais dû rester et surveiller Alice cependant. J'ai cru que ses plans étaient foutus cependant. Avec notre disparition, Charlie n'avait aucune raison de devenir un vampire et avec les métamorphes protégeant Forks, je ne pensais pas que les Volturi allaient tenter de le transformer par la force. '' Edward a dit en grimaçant.

'' - J'aurais dû me méfier. Elle planifiait ce projet depuis longtemps. Elle envisage de gouverner le monde des vampires avec Jasper comme exécuteur et Charlie comme protecteur. Elle a demandé à Chelsea de la lier à Charlie. Il pense pratiquement à elle comme à sa fille maintenant. '' Edward a ri sans humour.

'' - Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment elle pouvait tout le temps manipuler Charlie ? '' Edward lui a demandé. '' - Bien sûr, le lien s'est affaibli quand nous t'avons quittée et tu avais été tellement brisée, mais cela n'a manifestement pas été suffisant... ''

'' - Finis-en avec tout cela ! '' Bella a crié. C'était parfaitement logique. Charlie avait toujours semblé croire tout ce que lui disait Alice et Bella s'était toujours demandé pourquoi.

'' - Elle m'a appelé en Amérique du Sud et m'a dit que tu étais avec Jasper. Elle a exigé que j'aille voir les Volturi, elle a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, elle demanderait aux Volturi de tuer notre famille. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Jasper allait s'offrir en échange de moi. Jasper ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé... '' Edward a été interrompu par un coup de pied de Bella. Il a grimacé, mais a saisi l'allusion.

'' - Tout est arrivé tellement vite... et brusquement, nous étions à la maison et je savais, d'après les pensées de Charlie, qu'il avait l'intention de devenir un vampire. J'ai pensé que si je te transformais et t'enlevais, alors il ne le ferait peut-être pas. Je ne pensais peut-être pas très clairement. J'ai seulement pensé qu'en sachant qu'il te faudrait un an pour surmonter tes instincts de nouveau-né et les avoir sous contrôle, qu'il attendrait ou essayerait de trouver autre chose. J'ai pensé que cela nous donnerait du temps pour faire sortir Jasper de là. Alors il n'aurait plus de raison d'être transformé. C'était une mauvaise idée quand on y pense, mais j'étais désespéré à ce moment-là. Peter m'en a empêché toutefois. '' Edward a dit.

'' - Tu as parfaitement raison, fils de pute ! '' Peter a dit fièrement.

'' - J'ai découvert plus tard que tu avais été transformée et Charlie également, mais Alice n'avait plus son don. J'ai pensé que tout était terminé... que nous allions vaincre les Volturi et obtenir le retour de Jasper, ensuite, je pourrais tout vous dire. Mais tu as rendu son don à Alice ! '' Edward a dit en jetant un regard accusateur à Bella.

Bella a ignoré son regard. Ils avaient tous été dupés par Alice à de nombreuses reprises. La prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait, elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance, elle allait brûler.

'' - Tu l'as regardée pendant des semaines. Quel est son plan ? '' Bella a demandé en serrant les dents. Son père et Jasper étaient en danger et elle était fatiguée d'écouter l'histoire d'Edward. À tout instant, il aurait pu leur dire la vérité, s'il l'avait fait, ils auraient été prévenus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être furieuse, même si elle se rappelait que chacun d'eux avait été dupé par Alice de nombreuses fois.

'' - Je n'en suis pas certain. Elle ne peut pas vous voir, Charlie, Jasper et toi dans ses visions depuis que tu les lui as rendues. La dernière chose que j'ai vu avant que Charlie ne parte avec elle, c'est qu'elle essayait toujours de comprendre comment faire pour mettre Charlie sous l'influence de Chelsea. S'il a mis Alice sous son bouclier, elle a peut-être été en mesure de le voir et de trouver un moyen. Encore faut-il que Chelsea soit en mesure d'utiliser son don sur lui et, à moins de réussir à la mettre sous son bouclier... '' Edward s'est arrêté.

Tout a été tranquille pendant un long moment alors que tout le monde semblait être perdu dans ses propres pensées.

'' - Les Volturi vont venir après nous, maintenant qu'ils ont Charlie. '' A dit Éléazar.

'' - Ils vont envoyer l'assassin après Bella... '' A dit Rose.

'' - Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû m'impliquer. '' Nous devons partir maintenant. Je ne vais pas perdre Benjamin ! '' Amon a crié.

'' - Je dois trouver Chelsea et annuler son don. Alice ne peut pas me voir et si je pars maintenant... '' Bella a dit tranquillement, plongée dans ses pensées.

'' - Non ! Même si Alice n'est pas en mesure de te voir, Demetri peut te trouver ! '' A crié Edward. '' - Reste avec nous où nous pouvons te protéger ! ''

'' - Le don de Demetri ne fonctionnera pas sur moi. '' Bella lui a dit un peu distraitement, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ses possibilités.

'' - Nous devons attaquer Volterra. '' A dit Esmé tranquillement.

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers elle en état de choc.

'' - Elle a raison. Si nous attendons, nous serons des cibles parfaites. Si nous attaquons, nous pouvons offrir un moyen de détourner l'attention pour aider Bella à arriver jusqu'à Chelsea. Si elle peut annuler le don de Chelsea alors les Volturi perdront la moitié de leur garde. Sans oublier Charlie et éventuellement Jasper aussi. '' Peter a dit lentement.

Tout le monde a regardé Peter, certains connaissaient son don, d'autres ne connaissaient seulement que ses cicatrices et savaient qu'il était un habile guerrier qu'il fallait écouter. Lentement, il s'est mis à sourire.

'' - Cela va marcher, mon chou. '' Il a dit à Bella. Bella n'a même pas essayé de contenir l'espoir que son sourire et ses paroles lui avaient donné, elle l'a laissé sortir pour que chacun puisse le sentir.

* * *

Charlie a suivi Alice à travers quelques couloirs. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors qu'ils avançaient. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas croisé le moindre garde ? Il s'est arrêté, caressant l'idée de rebrousser chemin.

'' - Jasper est ici... '' A dit Alice en se tournant pour ouvrir une porte.

Charlie a senti un vampire dans la pièce, mais cela ne semblait pas être Jasper... non, c'était une femme. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet de son odeur, elle lui semblait familière et pourtant complètement étrangère. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais senti une essence aussi envoûtante auparavant. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher et il a regardé dans la pièce qu'Alice venait de lui révéler. À l'intérieur, une femme était recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle avait des cheveux brun clair et elle sanglotait de façon incontrôlable.

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, il s'est dirigé vers elle. Ses sanglots lui brisaient le cœur et il devait la réconforter. Il a posé une main sur son épaule et elle a levé les yeux sur lui. Au moment où leurs regards se sont croisés, il a senti une connexion. Il a su à cet instant-là qu'elle lui était destinée et qu'il avait été conçu pour elle. Il a tendu la main et a caressé son visage. Elle s'est penchée vers lui, mais a hésité.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Qui es-tu ? '' Elle a demandé en ignorant sa question.

'' - Mon nom est Charlie Swan. '' Il lui a dit doucement.

'' - Chelsea... '' Elle a murmuré avant que leurs lèvres ne se connectent dans un baiser à transpercer l'âme. Aucun d'eux n'a remarqué que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

* * *

Jasper a jeté une nouvelle pierre dans l'océan. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été envoyé sur cette mission. Cela n'avait pas été difficile de détruire le clan de rebelles. Il n'y avait seulement que trois individus et aucun d'eux n'étaient doués. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire.

Il s'est retourné quand il a senti Jane s'approcher. '' - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jane ? '' Il a demandé. Il avait seulement accepté cette mission en raison de son espoir qu'Alice le verrait quitter Volterra et que Peter aurait ainsi une chance de gagner son combat. Il avait pris Démétri, Félix, Jane et Alec avec lui dans l'espoir d'affaiblir les Volturi en prenant certains des membres les plus puissants de la garde.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment cependant. Aro n'avait pas semblé surpris quand il n'avait pas pu le lire. Il n'avait pas du tout discuté et, après l'avoir gardé près de lui pendant trois mois, il décidait brusquement de l'envoyer sur cette mission. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé quand il avait exigé l'élite de la garde pour l'accompagner.

Jane s'est agitée sous son regard. '' - Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire, Jasper. '' Elle a chuchoté.

Jasper n'a même pas hésité alors qu'il envoyait son don pour travailler sur elle. La confiance, l'amour, l'adoration...

'' - La situation est critique. Charlie est arrivé à Volterra il y a deux jours. Juste quand nous sommes partis. Peter est à la tête des rebelles qui avancent contre Volterra et l'assassin a été envoyé contre Bella. Je ferai tout pour t'aider, dis-moi seulement ce que tu veux. '' Jane lui a dit en levant les yeux sur lui avec amour. Jasper a retiré son don de nouveau avec un grognement.

'' - Désolé, Jane. '' A-t-il dit avant de se détourner. Il était sur le point de courir quand il a réalisé qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui était l'assassin. '' - Qui est l'assassin ? '' Il lui a demandé en se tournant vers elle.

Jane l'a regardé avec les yeux écarquillés. '' - Je ne sais pas. '' Jasper a froncé les sourcils et elle a levé ses mains devant son visage. '' - Je ne le sais vraiment pas ! '' Elle a crié. Jasper n'a senti aucune tromperie venant d'elle alors il l'a quittée et a couru vers sa compagne.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

'' - Il m'a dit qu'il allait te tuer... '' Chelsea a dit alors qu'elle caressait son visage, le regardant avec amour et émerveillement.

Charlie l'a regardée avec perplexité. '' - Qui ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Aro. Il a dit que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait il allait te tuer. '' Elle a dit en le regardant avec chagrin. Charlie ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée jusqu'à présent, pourquoi Aro avait-il menacé de le tuer ?

'' - J'ai fait des choses horribles... forçant les gens qu'il me désignait à l'aimer. Lier à lui les personnes qui lui résistaient. Marcus, Demetri, Jane... tellement de gens... '' Elle s'est tue, ses frêles épaules se mettant à trembler.

'' - Je t'ai attendu pendant tellement longtemps. Je savais que tu finirais par venir. Au début, il me donnait des ordres en utilisant le don de Corin. Tout semblait être tellement innocent, je ne savais pas... '' Elle s'est dégagée de ses bras et Charlie a senti un vide alors qu'elle s'éloignait de son toucher. Il voulait l'attirer à lui, mais il a senti qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

'' - Je me sentais tellement seule et elle a un don, un don qui fait que les gens se sentent heureux et satisfaits. Je l'ai accepté, je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver. C'est comme une drogue... sans son don, je ressens de la peur, de la solitude, de la tristesse... je ne peux pas le supporter. J'aurais dû être plus forte. Je savais que j'avais tort d'utiliser mon don comme Aro le voulait. '' Elle s'est tournée vers lui et l'a regardé dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient remplis de honte.

'' - Je t'ai senti... quand tu es né... ton âme m'a appelé à toi... '' Elle a tendu la main et l'a touché doucement. '' - J'ai recueilli des forces en ta présence dans ce monde. J'ai décidé que je devais arrêter de faire ce qu'Aro me disait, même si cela me coûtait la vie. Je voulais être quelqu'un de bien pour toi. '' Elle a fermé les yeux et a laissé tomber sa main.

'' - C'était infernal, mais j'ai résisté. Je n'ai plus accepté le don de Corin. Je n'ai imposé aucune nouvelle obligation... mais Aro a compris. Il m'a lue et a demandé à Marcus de suivre mon lien jusqu'à toi. Il m'a dit que tu serais tué si je ne lui obéissais pas. '' Chelsea s'est un peu étranglée. '' - Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, j'ai cédé. ''

Chelsea a baissé la tête et a levé ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, les serrant étroitement contre son corps. '' - Aujourd'hui tu es là et encore plus merveilleux que je ne l'ai jamais rêvé, mais je suis... je suis répugnante... indigne... '' Elle a enfoui sa tête dans ses bras et a sangloté.

Le cœur de Charlie s'est brisé pour elle. Il l'a soulevée et l'a posée sur ses genoux. '' - Non, non ma chérie. '' Il a murmuré en embrassant ses cheveux et en frottant son dos. '' - Je ne savais pas. J'ai toujours pensé que Renée était l'amour de ma vie... '' Chelsea s'est raidie sur ses genoux.

'' - Shhh... Je ne savais pas. Les vampires étaient un mythe. Les âmes sœurs ? Un fantasme romantique. J'ai pensé que Renée était tout ce que je pouvais vouloir et elle m'a rejeté. J'ai vécu dans le chagrin tout ce temps en pensant que je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un qui m'aimerait. Mais tu l'as fait, avant même de me rencontrer tu t'es sacrifiée et aujourd'hui tu me dis que tu te sens répugnante ? Indigne ? Non, ma chérie, c'est moi qui suis indigne. Je suis celui qui ne savait pas, qui ne croyait pas que tu étais là à m'attendre. '' Charlie a dit. Elle a levé la tête et a commencé à protester. Il a capturé son menton dans sa main et a soutenu son regard.

'' - C'est un miracle. Quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir trouver. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être triste, mais celui de se réjouir. '' Il lui a dit avec un sourire. Elle lui a fait un sourire tremblant qui s'est rapidement éteint.

'' - Tu ne sais pas tout. Je t'ai lié à Alice, j'ai lié ta fille à Alice et Edward. '' Elle a dit en baissant la tête à nouveau.

Cela a donné à réfléchir à Charlie. Cela expliquait pourquoi il croyait si facilement Alice. Il était généralement très difficile à tromper. Être le chef de la police lui avait appris à être sceptique, mais il s'était retrouvé à faire confiance à Alice à maintes reprises, même quand ils étaient partis en détruisant Bella, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à détester Alice comme il l'avait fait pour le reste de la famille.

'' - Peux-tu rompre les liens ? '' Il a demandé.

Chelsea a secoué la tête. '' - Une fois que je les ai créés, ils vont grandir et devenir plus fort au fil du temps. Marcus ressent la liaison envers Aro, mais il ne peut pas la briser. Ta fille a semblé être en mesure de le briser cependant. Après être devenue un vampire, Aro a envoyé Marcus vérifier ses obligations. Elle avait rompu ceux que j'avais établis. Alice m'a demandé d'établir un lien sur Jasper envers elle, mais alors qu'il fonctionnait dans les premiers temps, il est devenu plus faible quand il a marqué Bella et après qu'elle l'ait marqué, j'ai été incapable d'établir des liens avec lui. ''

'' - As-tu lié quiconque à toi ? '' Charlie a demandé, un sentiment de possessivité montant en lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle ait lié qui que ce soit à elle.

Chelsea l'a regardé d'un air horrifié. '' - Non, je ne ferais jamais... ''

Charlie a souri, heureux de sa réponse. Il s'est levé et a tendu la main vers elle. Elle l'a prise un peu perplexe. Il l'a tirée pour la mettre debout et l'a embrassée doucement. '' - Je pense qu'il est temps que nous sortions d'ici... Sais-tu où est Jasper ? '' Il a demandé en renforçant son bouclier autour d'eux deux. Il a froncé les sourcils quand il a senti Chelsea commencer à trembler. Elle a retiré sa main de la sienne et a reculé en secouant la tête.

'' - Je ne peux pas partir... '' Elle a bégayé avec effroi.

Charlie a froncé les sourcils avec perplexité.

'' - Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin de Corin. Je vais devenir folle sans son don... je ne peux pas partir... '' Elle a pleuré alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus agitée. Charlie l'a regardée, elle agissait comme un junkie. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi bouleversée, tous ses instincts lui disaient de la réconforter. Il ne l'a pas combattu, il est allé vers elle et l'a ramenée dans ses bras.

'' - Shh, ça va aller. Je ne te laisserai pas être blessée. Nous allons rester si nous devons le faire. '' Charlie lui a dit. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il n'allait pas prendre de risque avec elle. Il allait tout comprendre et la sauver.

* * *

Bella a regardé tout le monde s'entasser dans les voitures. Peter et Benjamin étaient partis en éclaireur à Volterra. Elle aurait souhaité qu'ils la laissent aller avec eux, mais Peter lui avait dit que sa place était avec le reste d'entre eux. Garrett et Kate parlaient avec Éléazar et Carmen. Ils étaient restés proche d'elle les deux derniers jours, tout le monde avait peur d'elle ne soit la cible de l'assassin, mais il n'y avait rien eu jusqu'ici.

Edward est monté dans la voiture où se trouvaient Carlisle et Esmé. Carlisle avait gardé un œil attentif sur lui depuis ses révélations. Bella ne lui avait pas rendu son don et il ne semblait pas vouloir le récupérer. Il lui avait dit la veille que c'était un soulagement d'entendre seulement ses propres pensées dans sa tête. Bella pouvait un peu le comprendre, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur son empathie. Cela en devenait affolant. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que Jasper avait traversé.

À la pensée de Jasper, un profond désir l'a rempli. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit ici. Son sourire lui manquait. Elle a secoué la tête alors qu'elle sentait les yeux de quelqu'un sur elle. Elle s'est retournée pour voir Tanya qui la regardait en plissant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Tanya ne l'aimait toujours pas. Edward avait dit que Tanya ressentait quelque chose pour lui et Bella supposait que Tanya ne l'aimait pas à cause de sa jalousie. Mais Edward et elle n'étaient plus ensemble, il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour que Tanya soit jalouse.

Bella a secoué la tête et s'est retournée. Elle a conclu qu'elle devrait se dépêcher si elle voulait monter avec Rose et Emmett. Elle avait à peine fait un pas qu'elle a senti un corps s'écraser sur elle et elle a atterri sur le sol. Elle s'est retournée pour savoir qui l'avait frappée simplement pour voir Tanya se battre avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

'' - Arrête, Irina ! '' Tanya a crié.

'' - Hé bien, tu m'as vendue, ma sœur. '' Une voix a dit. L'air a semblé miroiter devant Tanya et Irina et brusquement apparu. Tanya tenait ses bras et Irina tenait un engin métallique.

'' - Irina, s'il te plaît. Il est temps d'arrêter. C'est notre chance d'arrêter Aro, ne la détruis pas en tuant Bella. '' Tanya a dit.

'' - Irina, tu es l'assassin ? '' Bella a demandé, un peu surprise.

Irina s'est levée de toute sa hauteur en levant le menton, défiant Bella de la juger. '' - Aro nous avait capturé. Il avait déjà tué Sasha. Il m'a offert un contrat. Il m'a dit que si je travaillais pour lui, il nous laisserait vivre mes sœurs et moi. Bien sûr, j'ai accepté. '' Elle a dit.

'' - Oh, Irina... '' Kate a crié.

'' - Tu savais ! '' Carmen a dit alors qu'elle regardait Éléazar d'un air accusateur.

'' - Je savais au sujet de son don, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle travaillait pour Aro. '' Éléazar a nié.

'' - Comment as-tu su, Tanya ? '' Irina a demandé, ses yeux s'adoucissant alors qu'elle regardait sa sœur.

'' - J'étais curieuse. Je t'ai suivie pendant un de tes voyages. '' Tanya lui a dit.

'' - Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit... '' Irina a commencé, mais elle s'est ensuite arrêtée. Elle a tourné son regard sur Bella. '' - Elle a besoin de mourir. Non seulement parce qu'Aro l'a ordonné, mais parce que c'est de sa faute si Laurent a été tué ! '' Elle a craché.

La bouche de Bella a béé sous le choc. Comment cela pouvait-il être de sa faute ? Elle n'était même pas à Forks quand les loups l'avaient tué.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que c'est sa faute ? '' Garrett a demandé calmement.

'' - Il a été tué pour la protéger ! '' Irina a crié.

'' - Est-ce que Laurent était à Forks pour me tuer ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Non, il essayait seulement de te trouver pour Victoria. Il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal. '' Irina a dit.

Belle n'en était pas aussi certaine, mais n'a rien dit.

'' - Irina, rien de tout cela n'est de la faute de Bella. C'est Alice qui a ordonné au clan de James de kidnapper Bella. '' Kate lui a dit.

Iriné est restée là, à regarder Kate alors qu'elle pesait ses paroles. Bella a utilisé une partie du don que Jasper lui avait donnée pour lire ce qu'elle pensait. Sa colère augmentait régulièrement et Bella s'est préparée pour une attaque quand brusquement, Irina a disparu. Instantanément, Kate et Garrett l'ont entourée. Carmen et Éléazar tournaient autour du groupe en cherchant Irina, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé.

Bella s'est concentrée sur la colère d'Irina et l'a suivie alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'elle. '' - Elle est partie... Elle était tellement furieuse... '' A murmuré Bella. Garrett s'est retourné et l'a étudiée.

''- Elle a raison, depuis que j'ai découvert le don d'Irina, je m'entraîne pour la trouver. C'était un jeu... elle est partie. '' Tanya a dit avec tristesse.

'' - Nous devons aller à Volterra. '' Kate a dit d'une voix impérieuse.

Bella a regardé Kate en se demandant pourquoi elle paniquait.

'' - Elle est partie après Alice. Nous devons aller l'aider ! '' Kate a dit.

'' - Oh, non ! '' Tanya a crié.

Tout le monde s'est précipité vers les véhicules. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

* * *

Jasper a regardé quand Peter est venu directement vers lui. Il a souri alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper son bras. Peter a bondi, en manquant de peu de frapper pratiquement sa tête contre le plafond. Jasper a ri et a laissé tomber toute l'apathie qu'il avait envoyée.

'' - Major ! '' Peter a crié en l'étreignant. Jasper a brisé l'étreinte. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait et aller retrouver Bella. Il savait qu'elle était en sécurité, il le sentait, mais il savait également qu'elle n'était pas venue avec Peter.

'' - Qui est-ce ? '' A demandé Jasper en regardant Benjamin. Il a aimé instantanément l'homme... Ses émotions étaient curieuses et optimistes.

'' - Voici Benjamin du clan égyptien. Il a un don très pratique. '' Peter lui a dit.

Jaspe a serré la main de l'homme. '' - C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Major Whitlock. '' Benjamin lui a dit.

Jasper s'est senti un peu mal à l'aise devant son admiration mêlée de crainte et a un peu dansé d'un pied sur l'autre. '' - Alors, quel est ton don ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Je peux manipuler les éléments. '' Benjamin lui a dit avec une certaine fierté.

Un sourire a commencé à se dessiner sur le visage de Jasper puis son sourire est devenu plus grand qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. '' - Oh, cela va être parfait. '' Il leur a dit.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Claimed '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

Bella a regardé les vampires cachés autour de la place. Elle était un peu surprise qu'ils n'aient pas encore été défiés. Elle s'est distraitement frotté la poitrine, la douleur était pratiquement inexistante. Jasper était là, quelque part et elle a dû travailler durement pour éviter de projeter son bonheur à tous à la perspective de le revoir. Elle a souhaité qu'il se dépêche de venir la trouver.

Elle a regardé Tanya et Kate. Elles faisaient les cent pas avec anxiété. Éléazar, Carmen et Garrett avaient des difficultés à les retenir. Elles voulaient foncer dans le tas et trouver Irina. Bella pouvait sentir leur inquiétude et leur peur, mais elle n'était pas encore capable de projeter des émotions d'apaisements. Elle pouvait projeter ce qu'elle ressentait et même alors, elle doutait qu'elle puisse calmer un tel niveau d'anxiété. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elles exécuteraient leurs rôles dans leur plan avec férocité.

Rose a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Bella et celle-ci s'est retournée pour lui sourire. Rose, Emmett et Char étaient avec elle, à l'est du quartier général des Volturi. Amon et les femmes égyptiennes se tenaient au sud avec le clan des Amazones. Amon faisait d'énormes efforts pour essayer de convaincre Zafrina de rejoindre son clan. Il était fasciné par son don.

À l'ouest, Carlisle, Esmé et le clan Irlandais attendaient patiemment. Bella a fait un sourire hésitant à Maggie. Elles s'étaient rencontrées en venant ici et elle avait instantanément découvert qu'elle l'aimait. Son attitude rebelle et sa soif de vérité la rendaient sympathique à Bella. Edward ne l'aimait pas cependant, ils se battaient depuis qu'elle était arrivée. _C'était logique_ , Bella a pensé avec un haussement d'épaules. Edward ne faisait que mentir et comme Maggie avait la possibilité de voir les mensonges, elle les faisait fréquemment remarquer. Aucun d'eux ne voulait l'admettre, mais Bella sentait un grand respect et une attraction d'Edward envers la jeune femme, mêlée d'une bonne dose d'agacement. Maggie n'était pas à l'abri d'Edward non plus et elle se battait contre sa propre attraction envers lui. Bella n'était pas certaine que cela veuille dire qu'ils étaient compagnons, elle allait devoir demander à Jasper plus tard.

Ils attendaient que Peter les rejoigne avec Benjamin afin de leur dire quel était leur plan. Ils étaient censés localiser Jasper et Charlie afin d'être en mesure de les libérer avant que la bataille ne commence pour de bon. Bella ne doutait pas que les hommes se battent avec eux. Jasper était libéré de sa promesse depuis qu'Aro avait envoyé l'assassin après elle, mais le savait-il ? Était-il là pour les espionner ou pour les aider ?

Charlie devait déjà avoir découvert le plan d'Alice et aurait dû revenir vers eux. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas montré prouvait qu'ils avaient un moyen quelconque de le forcer à rester. Était-ce une menace envers Jasper qui le retenait là ? Pourtant le bouclier de Charlie aurait dû leur permettre de sortir de là à tous les deux. Il se passait quelque chose d'autre, ce qui faisait peur à Bella.

Bella a senti un picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'est retournée. Son cœur non battant a bondi dans sa poitrine quand elle a vu Jasper se diriger vers elle avec un sourire sur le visage. Seigneur, ce qu'elle aimait ce sourire. Sans une seconde pensée, elle a couru dans ses bras. Il l'a attrapée et ils se sont embrassés passionnément, oubliant où ils étaient et le danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Bella a senti son amour l'envelopper et elle s'est dégagée en haletant.

Elle a posé une main sur sa joue et a regardé dans ses yeux rouges, si plein d'amour et de bonheur. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle lui a envoyé ses émotions pour lui répondre. Son amour et son admiration, son bonheur et son espoir. Son sourire s'est élargi et Bella a ajouté une bonne dose de désir à la liste des émotions qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle a regardé son cou pour voir la marque qu'elle avait placée là. Un frisson l'a traversée, il était à elle et personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Ni Alice, ni Aro.

Elle l'a entendu glousser alors qu'elle commençait à grogner doucement. Bella a été un peu gênée, mais il l'a embrassée et l'a laissée sentir rapidement le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à sa possessivité.

'' - Tu m'as manqué, Chérie. '' Lui a-t-il dit. Bella a frissonné au son de sa voix et à son utilisation de son petit nom pour elle. Elle aimait quand il l'appelait Chérie.

'' - Quel est le plan ? '' Elle a demandé, n'étant pas en mesure de supprimer le sourire sur son visage. Elle aurait dû avoir peur. Elle aurait dû avoir peur pour son père et les vampires qui étaient sur le point de risquer leur vie. Ce n'était pas le cas cependant, être avec Jasper la rendait heureuse.

Jasper a souri et a tendu la main pour toucher la marque qu'il lui avait faite. Elle a senti son amour et son contentement, elle a failli ronronner alors qu'il frottait doucement son pouce le long de sa marque.

'' - Benjamin va faire trembler les bâtiments et pendant qu'il le fait, nous allons attaquer. Je vais aller avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ton père, puis je vais me diriger vers la salle du trône. Peter va donner des ordres aux autres groupes. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi, Bella, mais tu dois aller trouver Charlie toi-même. Nous espérons qu'il te laissera entrer sous son bouclier, ensuite tu pourras neutraliser le don de Chelsea. Autrement, la bataille sera beaucoup plus difficile. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella a aspiré une bouffée d'air. Ils voulaient qu'elle aille seule trouver Charlie ? Ils avaient des doutes qu'il le laisse approcher de lui ? Elle a brusquement été effrayée et incertaine. Jasper a senti ses émotions et l'a attirée à lui.

'' - Shhh, Chérie. J'ai confiance en toi. '' A-t-il dit en embrassant sa tempe. '' - Il est avec Chelsea. Nous ne sommes pas certains s'ils sont réellement compagnons ou si Chelsea l'a volontairement lié à elle. Quel que soit le cas, il va la protéger. Elle est... '' Jasper a fait une pause pour essayer de trouver les mots justes. '' - Elle a eu recours au don de Corin. Cela rend le bénéficiaire heureux, mais quand cela s'arrête, la personne devient paranoïaque, effrayée et tout un tas d'autres choses. Tu dois l'aider, projeter la paix pendant que tu neutralises son pouvoir, mais auparavant, tu vas avoir besoin d'obtenir de Charlie qu'il te laisse aller auprès d'elle. Nous espérons que si tu y vas seule, il va te laisser approcher. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Je ne peux pas projeter cela, Jasper, je ne suis pas en mesure de projeter autre chose que ce que je ressens. Tu dois venir avec moi. '' Elle lui a dit avec panique.

Jasper a pris sa main et l'a guidée jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche sa propre marque sur son cou. Un sentiment de paix s'est installé en elle et elle s'est penchée contre sa main dans l'espoir de se rapprocher de Jasper. Il a souri. '' - Quand il t'aura laissée approcher, touche ta marque et rappelle-toi de cette sensation. Tu peux le faire, Chérie. '' Il lui a dit, projetant la confiance qu'il ressentait.

Elle a hoché la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il lui a donné l'impression qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle espérait simplement que cette sensation allait durer, même quand il irait faire ce qu'il voulait faire.

'' - Je vais te conduire à la pièce où ils sont. Les Volturi ne sont pas encore sûrs de la fidélité de Charlie et ils les ont enfermés dans une pièce. Je suis certain que Charlie aurait pu sortir, mais il n'a même pas essayé. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Le sol s'est mis à trembler et Jasper a tiré Bella contre lui. Elle l'a laissé la conduire volontiers à travers les murs écroulés, elle a entrevu les autres se déplacer du coin de l'œil et elle a prié silencieusement pour que tout le monde aille bien.

* * *

Charlie a senti la pièce commencer à trembler et il a tiré sur Chelsea pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle tremblait dans ses bras. Corin n'était pas venu la voir depuis qu'il était arrivé et Charlie devinait qu'elle souffrait d'une espèce de manque. Elle lui avait demandé il y avait à peine deux heures de la conduire à Corin. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur, mais il avait refusé. Il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de toxicomanes, mais il imaginait qu'ils agissaient un peu comme elle le faisait.

Il ne savait pas s'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Il voulait la sortir d'ici, loin d'Aro et de son clan, mais il avait attendu. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'un sevrage brutal lui ferait et il ne voulait pas partir s'il avait besoin de trouver Corin pour donner sa dose à Chelsea. Il a grogné doucement à cette pensée. Il a prié pour que Chelsea soit en mesure de surmonter tout ce que le don de Corin avait pu faire sur elle.

'' - Que se passe-t-il ? '' Elle lui a demandé, ses yeux regardant frénétiquement de tous les côtés et ses bras s'enroulant autour de lui.

'' - Hé bien, j'imagine que les Volturi subissent une attaque. '' Charlie a dit en, lissant ses cheveux en arrière.

'' - Corin... '' Elle a chuchoté en enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Charlie a senti deux personnes à l'extérieur de sa porte et il a renforcé son bouclier autour d'eux. L'une d'elles était une femme.. Bella ! Il a baissé les yeux sur Chelsea, déchiré entre son désir d'ouvrir la porte pour mettre sa fille sous son bouclier et son désir de protéger sa compagne. Qu'allait-il faire si Bella était ici pour nuire à Chelsea ?

L'homme est parti et la porte s'est ouverte. Charlie a tiré Chelsea avec lui dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, même Bella ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que son bouclier s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse, mais il avait réagi instinctivement. Ses instincts lui criaient de protéger sa compagne et il s'est mis à grogner sur sa fille.

Les yeux de Bella se sont écarquillés sous le choc, mais elle s'est mise à genoux et a levé les mains, paumes vers le haut. Elle a découvert son cou pour lui et il a senti qu'il se calmait un peu. Il tenait toujours étroitement Chelsea et il a regardé sa fille avec circonspection, mais il a cessé de grogner.

'' - Papa, laisse-moi entrer... '' Elle a demandé doucement.

Charlie n'a pas répondu, il voulait le faire, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Chelsea être blessée. Elle le tenait tellement étroitement, elle lui faisait confiance...

'' - Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, papa. Je suis seulement venue pour aider. Je peux l'aider à se calmer et je peux stopper son don. Si les personnes qu'elle a liées sont remises en liberté, cela va sauver des vies. '' Bella lui a dit de façon rationnelle.

Charlie a regardé Chelsea qui tremblait dans ses bras. Il a ressenti un instant de panique. Qu'allait-il faire si elle l'avait lié à elle ? Qu'allait-il faire si elle n'était pas réellement sa compagne ? Qu'allait-il faire si tout ce qu'il ressentait était faux ? Allait-il perdre ce sentiment ? Charlie n'a pas aimé cette idée, il la voulait, sentiment fabriqué ou pas, il la voulait.

'' - S'il te plaît, papa... laisse-moi l'aider... '' A murmuré Bella.

C'était difficile, plus difficile que cela n'aurait dû l'être, mais Charlie a lutté contre son besoin de protéger sa compagne.

'' - Viens... '' Il a murmuré entre ses dents serrées.

Bella n'a pas hésité et s'est ruée à l'intérieur. Charlie a tiré Chelsea pour la rapprocher de lui et a grogné doucement, mais ne s'est pas éloigné alors que Bella posait une main doucement sur Chelsea. Il a senti Chelsea se calmer et elle a commencé à arrêter de trembler. Elle a regardé Bella avec des yeux largement écarquillés de reconnaissance.

Bella a souri et Charlie a senti la paix qu'elle envoyait. Il a vu une de ses mains sur son cou, posée sur la cicatrice laissée par Jasper. Il a senti la paix qu'elle ressentait, mais son malaise était toujours présent. Il ressentait toujours le lien englobant tout qui le liait à Chelsea. Bella avait annulé son don ?

'' - Bella... '' Il a commencé à demander, mais Bella l'a interrompu avec un sourire.

'' - Oui, papa. J'ai annulé son don, ce que tu ressens pour elle est réel. Elle est ta compagne. '' Bella lui a dit.

Charlie a grogné et a attiré la femme jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser profondément. Elle lui a répondu avec une égale intensité. Il s'est brièvement demandé si elle avait elle-même douté.

'' - Rhem, rhem... '' Il a entendu la fausse toux de Bella et s'est éloigné à contrecœur de sa compagne.

'' - Nous devons vous faire sortir d'ici tous les deux, papa. '' Bella lui a dit quand elle a obtenu son attention.

Charlie s'est levé, entraînant Chelsea avec lui. '' - Ont-ils besoin de nous ? '' Il a demandé. Il était prêt pour cette bataille et désireux d'y participer.

Bella les a regardés avec incertitude, l'un après l'autre, Chelsea et lui. '' - Jasper voulait que je vienne vous chercher pour vous conduire à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour attendre. J'ai pensé l'ignorer pour aller le retrouver pour être à ses côtés, mais à présent je n'en suis plus aussi certaine. '' Bella lui a dit.

Charlie a compris. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de conduire Chelsea dans la bataille, même avec son bouclier, il avait peur que quelque chose lui arrive.

Chelsea a repoussé ses bras et s'est levée. Sa mâchoire s'est raffermie et elle les a regardés tous les deux. C'était la première fois que Charlie voyait une démonstration de sa force et il l'a admirée.

'' - Nous irons ensemble. Ton bouclier va nous protéger et Bella doit être avec son compagnon. '' Elle a dit avec autorité. Charlie a souri et l'a embrassée profondément.

'' - Allons-y ! '' Bella a dit avec un peu d'agacement dans la voix, mais tempérée par un sourire.

* * *

Jasper a couru aussi vite que possible, en évitant tous les vampires et les décombres. Il avait besoin de se rendre à la salle du trône. Il avait un compte à régler avec Aro. Tout le monde semblait se diriger vers la salle du trône et très peu de combats éclataient. Il supposait que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'il faisait encore partie de la garde. Il ne s'en souciait pas réellement.

Il a claqué les portes de la salle du trône pour voir le chaos. Aro, Caius et Marcus combattaient dans un coin, mais la plupart du temps, c'est Caius qui se battait. Ils étaient entourés par des gardes combatifs, mais les yeux de Jasper ont été attirés par Alice quand elle l'a appelé. Alice esquivait et bloquait quelqu'un ou quelque chose que Jasper n'arrivait pas à voir. Même en sachant ce qu'il savait, il ressentait l'envie d'aller vers elle... de l'aider... Il a secoué la tête de consternation. Il avait pensé que le don que Bella lui avait donné l'empêcherait de sentir le lien que Chelsea avait placé sur lui. Il supposait qu'il l'avait fait à un certain niveau, mais c'était difficile de voir la femme qu'il avait aimée pendant cinquante ans lutter pour sa vie et ne rien faire pour l'aider.

'' - Noooon ! '' Alice a crié brusquement. Pendant qu'il était distrait, elle avait été jetée contre un mur et était tombée, la laissant momentanément sidérée. Jasper a vu Irina apparaître brusquement, tenant un long tube et elle a visé Alice. Alice a regardé du côté de Jasper alors que les flammes se dirigeaient vers elle. Il a vu et senti sa colère et son incrédulité alors qu'elle flambait comme une torche.

Tout autour d'eux, les membres de la garde regardaient autour d'eux avec confusion. Jasper a décidé d'amplifier leur gêne et il a envoyé une énorme vague de confusion . Benjamin est apparu à côté de lui et a déplacé ses mains, manipulant les flammes qui avaient englouti Alice pour les envoyer sur les rois. Malheureusement, le système de gicleurs anti-incendie a choisi cet instant pour démarrer et la pièce a été arrosée d'eau. Benjamin n'a même pas bronché avant de commencer à manipuler l'eau et l'envoyer là où il voulait. Jasper lui a frappé le bras.

'' - Occupe-toi de la garde, je vais m'occuper des rois. '' Il lui a dit.

Jaspe n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cela aurait été trop facile de laisser Benjamin tuer les rois de façon aussi douce. Jasper était heureux d'obtenir le plaisir de mettre personnellement fin à leur règne.

Il a couru en avant en broyant les gardes encore confus. Caius avait, d'une certaine manière, réussi à se sortir de sa confusion et s'est retrouvé en face de Jasper. Jasper a éclaté de rire, heureux d'avoir la chance de se tester contre le vampire.

Ils se sont rencontrés à mi-chemin, tous les deux se saisissant l'un l'autre par le col, mais Jasper a lancé son pied et a frappé Caius, le déséquilibrant. L'homme a commencé à tomber et essayant d'entraîner Jasper avec lui, mais Jasper s'est débattu pour s'extirper rapidement de son emprise, a attrapé une de ses mains en s'aidant de ses dents et a arraché un morceau de son pouce. Caius a hurlé de douleur et de rage, il s'est rapidement ressaisi et a fait face à Jasper en le fusillant du regard.

Jasper s'est contenté de sourire, il savait mesurer les vampires et était persuadé qu'il allait gagner. La question était : combien de temps voulait-il jouer avec lui ? Du coin de l'œil, il a vu Aro se faufiler par la porte. _Hé bien, voilà qui répondait à la question,_ a-t-il pensé. Il a rapidement couru vers Caius et l'a saisi par le bras pour le jeter dans la mêlée près de l'endroit où il savait que se trouvait Peter.

'' - Merci, Major ! '' Peter lui a dit avec un sourire qui lui était propre. Ils avaient combattu ensemble dans tellement de combats qu'ils réussissaient à identifier l'autre sur les champs de bataille. Ce qui était une compétence pratique à avoir.

Jasper a inspecté la pièce avant de courir après Aro, il voulait faire en sorte que son équipe gagne. Il a hoché la tête quand il a été sûr que c'était bien le cas et a couru à la porte. Il a rattrapé assez rapidement Aro.

'' - Bonjour, Major ! '' Aro a dit en regardant Jasper avec un regard de confiance que celui-ci savait qu'il ne ressentait pas. Jasper l'a étudié et a attendu en se demandant comment Aro allait essayer de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

'' - Nous avons un accord, Major où es-tu un homme sans honneur ? '' Aro a demandé avec un ricanement.

Jasper a jeté sa tête en arrière et a ri. '' - Elle est bonne celle-là, Aro ! '' - Je sais au sujet de l'assassin que tu as envoyé à Bella. Je t'avais dit ce qui se passerait si tu attaquais qui que ce soit dans ma famille. ''

La fausse assurance d'Aro a disparu et sa peur pouvait à présent se voir sur son visage.

'' - Je pense que tu as besoin de plus qu'une punition, cependant. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Aro s'est redressé. '' - Mes gardes seront ici sous peu. '' Il a dit.

'' - Je ne pense pas. Je crois que ceux qui te restent fidèles sont très occupés en ce moment. '' Jasper a dit en l'étudiant toujours.

'' - Tu as vu dans mon esprit mes victimes. Tu as vu dans les pensées de TES victimes, mais je ne crois pas que tu as pu obtenir le plein impact de cela sans ressentir leurs émotions... Oui, je pense qu'il est temps que tu ressentes la douleur que tu as si souvent infligée. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Il a envoyé tous les sentiments de terreur, de résignation, de désespoir, d'horreur qu'il avait toujours ressenti dans ses victimes, en les magnifiant. Aro a crié et est tombé sur le sol. Jasper l'a regardé avec les yeux plissés et sans faiblir. Cet homme méritait cela et plus encore pour avoir tenté de tuer sa compagne. Si Jasper l'avait pu, il aurait continué à faire cela pour l'éternité. Il sentait que la bataille touchait à sa fin et il voulait faire en sorte qu'Aro meurt. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Carlisle qui, avec sa douceur et sa sentimentalité, pourrait tenter de le sauver.

Jasper s'est penché et a posé une main sur le menton d'Aro et l'autre derrière sa tête. Il s'est retourné en tirant et a arraché la tête du vampire. Il a continué à lui envoyer des émotions alors qu'il sortait un briquet et mettait le feu au vampire. Il a été heureux que les gicleurs ne se soient pas encore déclenchés dans cette pièce. Il n'a pas cessé de projeter jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui reste, c'était des flammes vacillantes et des cendres.

Il a senti la présence de Bella avant de la voir. Il a souri quand il l'a vue entrer suivie de Charlie et Chelsea. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué lorsque les gicleurs se sont finalement mis en marches, les arrosant une fois de plus.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Bella a regardé Charlie enseigner à Chelsea comment pêcher sur le quai de leur maison en face d'un lac. C'était calme et le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Charlie s'est mis à rire doucement quand l'hameçon de Chelsea s'est pris dans le dossier de sa chaise.

Bella a ri d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas que Chelsea apprendrait un jour à avoir le coup de main pour lancer une canne à pêche, mais son père aimait essayer de lui enseigner et Chelsea le laissait faire.

Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'aide de la part de Jasper et Bella, mais Chelsea avait finalement réussi à sortir de sa dépendance. Elle était heureuse avec Charlie et Bella était heureuse qu'ils soient tous ensemble. Ils avaient tous pris l'alimentation animale, en partie par déférence pour Jasper qui avait encore des difficultés à tuer les humains, mais également parce que son année de nouveau-né tirait à sa fin et son désir de sang humain avait diminué d'une façon qui la rendait maintenant gérable. Chelsea aimait chasser et était heureuse de son changement de régime alimentaire.

Les trois rois Volturi avaient été battus et Amon, Carlisle et Éléazar avaient pris leur place. Les sœurs Denali étaient restées avec le clan égyptien et Garrett faisait partie de la nouvelle garde. Une grande partie de l'ancienne garde était restée. Demetri en particulier, était heureux de retourner dans le clan d'Amon et est resté avec eux. Jane et Alec étaient restés, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. C'était à présent une garde plus gentille et ils ne cherchaient plus les vampires talentueux pour les forcer à les rejoindre. Ils se montraient également plus miséricordieux et personne n'était contraint de rester dans la garde.

Peter et Char étaient restés avec eux pendant un certain temps, mais avaient repris leurs façons de nomades. Ils manquaient tous les deux à Bella. C'était toujours amusant de les avoir dans le coin, mais Peter et Jasper ensemble pouvaient parfois être fatiguant.

Il s'était avéré que Maggie était effectivement la compagne d'Edward. Il était parti en Irlande avec eux et était heureux. Bella ne lui a jamais rendu son don et Edward lui en était reconnaissant. Il aimait avoir le silence dans son esprit. Maggie avait une bonne influence sur lui et il était en train d'apprendre l'honnêteté et l'intégrité.

Rose et Emmett étaient restés avec eux pendant un moment, mais allaient également rejoindre Carlisle parfois pour les aider en cas de besoin. Dans l'ensemble, Bella était assez contente de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné. Sa main s'est posée sur sa marque et elle a souri quand elle l'a touchée, se souvenant du jour où Jasper l'avait trouvée dans ce club et l'avait marquée. Cela avait été un long parcours pour en arriver à cela, mais cela en avait valu le coup.

'' - Hé, Chérie, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les bois. '' Jasper a dit avec un grand sourire. Elle a regardé par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir Jasper debout avec son bras autour de la tête de Peter, tous les deux boueux de la tête aux pieds.

'' - Jasper Whitlock ! J'espère que tu prévois de te nettoyer avant de mettre les pieds dans la maison ! '' Bella a dit avec les mains sur les hanches. _Parfois il se comportait encore comme un gamin_ , a-t-elle pensé avec agacement.

Le sourire de Jasper est devenu plus grand et il a laissé tomber Peter avant d'avancer vers elle. Bella ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais elle connaissait ce sourire. Elle a poussé un cri et a commencé à courir. Jasper l'a rattrapée en un instant. Il l'a jetée dessus son épaule et a couru vers le lac. Il a sauté par-dessus Charlie et Chelsea puis a atterri avec un grand plongeon dans le lac. Elle l'a repoussé sous l'eau, mais il l'a rattrapée avant qu'elle n'arrive à la surface puis a commencé à l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand ils ont fait surface.

Bella pouvait entendre Charlie maudire Jasper pour les avoir éclaboussés et Chelsea rire à côté de lui. Elle pouvait entendre Peter derrière eux courir vers eux et elle a senti une autre grosse vague les éclabousser quand il a sauté dans l'eau directement vers eux. Jasper s'est finalement écarté d'elle avec un sourire fermement planté sur le visage.

'' - J'aime quand tu es en colère contre moi, Chérie. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella s'est mis à sourire et elle s'est penchée pour l'embrasser à nouveau. _Oh, combien elle aimait cet homme_ , a-t-elle pensé en effleurant la marque qu'elle avait posée sur lui.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Lyylla qui a travaillé très dur pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**

 **Nous nous retrouverons à la rentrée avec trois nouvelles histoires, soyez généreuses avec les reviews, c'est le seul paiement pour mes heures de travail. Bonnes vacances à tous.**


End file.
